Bonds of Time
by Tardis-Version 3
Summary: Time. That's the only thing that the Doctor has. Time. It's what the Doctor has been through and what is in store. Follow the Doctor and the return of Martha Jones as Time gives them a second chance. However, Time may be kind... but Fate is cruel. ON HIATUS: Not abandoned by any means
1. Facing the Past Part 1

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hi everyone. Before I start, I would like saying, or writing, a few things. Firstly, thank you all for taking the time to read my first fan fiction. It really means a lot to me, as I am an aspiring writer. I would also like to thank my friend KobraFists for encouraging me to write. If you feel like reading a Skulduggery Pleasant fan fiction, check it out. It's the least I could do for him. Anyway, I'm going of the topic. Here are the names for the 'episodes' in my fanfic:**

**-Facing the Past**

**-Turbulence**

**-Angels and Demons**

**-Pest Control**

**-Crossfire**

**-Light as a Feather**

**-The Pied Piper's Tune**

**-X= (Doctor x2)**

**-Protocol 11**

**-The Cold War**

**-Dream a Little Dream of Me**

**-Flesh of the Zygons**

**-Christmas Special (Name is a secret :P)**

**-Reign of Stone**

**-Face of Deception**

**15 so called 'episodes' each. Let see how this goes. It's almost as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. Oh, and if you like dramatics I have a treat for you. Well, it's not exactly a treat. But for theatrics, while you're reading this story, if you want, listen to this music: .com/watch?v=SKsOr9YdiXM&feature=related. Most of you should recognize it :D So, without further ado, let the story begin. Oh, rated T (possibly M) for later chapters. **

**Facing the Past: **

The Doctor ran across the Tardis's console, jumping up and down like a child in a candy store. His hands darted quicker that the speed of light, pressing random buttons with no idea of their purpose. His favorite, a red lever, had been pulled almost 89 times already. He was 38 percent sure it made the Tardis speed up. He was unfortunately 62 percent sure it was the self-destruct mechanism. But self-destruct mechanisms are big red glowing buttons, so there's no threat there, the Doctor thought, still randomly pressing buttons and squeaking a yellow rubber duck.

" Oh Amy, Rory, you two are going to love Terravaxion 6. The soil is made of diamonds that shimmer like stars in the sunlight. Of course, the Oximorn, or 'space cow' excretes the soil, but once you get past the smell it is actually a nice experience. Manure works wonders for sore feet. So when we…" The Doctor's voice trailed off as he realized the Tardis was empty. He had left Amy and Rory so they could be safe. A wise choice, he knew, but not one he was happy with. He sat down, and took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He twirled it in the air once, then just put it back in his pocket. The Tardis whirred and the Doctor looked up.

" I know I've always got you Sexy." The Doctor said quietly, stroking the Tardis. " But you're a sore substitute for company. I mean, you're brilliant, but you're made of metal. I might as well be travelling with a Cyberman." The Tardis whirred angrily, and the Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

" Honestly, where do you learn these words? Amy's a bad influence on you." The Doctor chuckled, still surprised that his beloved Tardis had just swore at him and call him a… well, he wasn't quite sure. It either translated to a very bad swear word, or a Buffalo Burrito. The Doctor decided he needed something to take his mind off things, so he opened a panel in the flooring and took out a chest. Good old Blackbeard, the Doctor thought, it was nice of him to give this to me as a gift. Opening the Chest with a rustic key, he looked at his fondest possessions. A mask that used to belong to Adric, K-9's recharge battery, a parchment declaring death against the Doctor by Queen Elizabeth. The Doctor cracked a smile, remembering the Queen in black-laced knickers. Something caught his eye, deep in the chest. It seemed to shine slightly, and the Doctor picked it up. It was a photograph of the Doctor and Martha before they had to fight the mutated Lazarus. He smiled at the memory, which had almost been a lifetime ago. In fact, it probably had been. He turned the frame over, seeing his writing. " Wow, my writings pretty good." The Doctor boasted, then sighed as he realized no one was there. " What's the point of being brilliant if no-one can see it?" The Doctor asked, before realizing he was doing it yet **again. **Closing the chest, but not locking it, he moved over to his couch and started reading out loud.

'_To my future self, today was the day I promised Martha to take her to the movies. I swear that I will, because she said I looked good in a suit. Like Agent 0007. Ah Bond, the intergalactic spy. You should remember that. Now, before my ego gets to big I thought that her statement was manically exaggerated. I'll let you be the judge. If I do, you can tell her that she was right, and you'd probably hear the exact words ' I told you so.' Anyway, I thought I would take het to the last Harry Potter movie when it comes out, no cheating using the Tardis. Please take her there."_

The Doctor stopped reading from the page. He was a different man now, but he was ashamed that he had forgotten his promise. He only now realized that he had treated Martha like dirt, on the re-bound from losing Rose. " Well, no more I swear. Sexy, set co-ordinates to Earth."

**12345678901234567890**

The first thing the Doctor noticed when he landed was a cement wall. The second thing he noticed was that it was blocking his entrance. And the final thing he noticed was the Tardis was throwing a tantrum. The Doctor decided to use the back door, resulting in a lot of wondering around. Twice, he found himself in the pool area and the Tardis had turned the gravity off. Smoothing down his hair and taking a deep breath, he trudged on, a fish falling out of his pants. When he finally found the entrance, he had to crawl and ended up crawling into the lion cage at the zoo. " Good Cat, Good Kitty." The Doctor soothed, noticing the Lion was angry. " It's not your fault your mom left." When the Zookeepers came to feed the lion, to their utter surprise, they found the lion curled up on the Doctors knees. The Doctor had also activated the chameleon circuit in the Tardis to disguise it to look like the wall. The Doctor got up, and exited the cage with a broad smile. The Doctor dropped by Wilfred Mott's, introducing himself as John Smith and as Wilfred's long lost cousin while Donna was at work. After discovering everything was fine, he departed, his brain taking a trip down memory lane. After just about giving up, the Doctor sat down at a coffee shop on Westminster Avenue. A waitress wearing a maid's uniform and a massive hairdo took his order skeptically, seeing a dripping man in the middle of the store.

" Do you have any fish fingers and custard?" The Doctor asked hopefully, his stomach grumbling like the Tardis's engines.

" Um… no…." The waitress said, looking at the Doctor as if he belonged in an Insane Asylum. The Doctor handed the waitress a fish that came out of his shirt.

" Just use that." The Doctor said smiling, and waved the waitress on. The waitress literally ran back to the counter, tossing the fish randomly, which landed in a sleeping man's coffee. That should be a pleasant surprise when he wakes up, the Doctor thought. Hearing a commotion behind the counter, the Doctor decided he had better leave now. Weighing up his options, he left a 10-dollar tip on the table just to make sure the waitress wasn't offended. But then he realized it would be more fun if she was offended, so he decided to leave another fish on the table, with an autograph. Besides, they really needed fish on the menu. The autograph was for popularity. Leaving the table, he strutted onto the road, feeling quite pleased with himself. Time-Lords needed to have a break sometimes. A shiver ran down his spine as a cold gust of wind began to blow. The Sun seemed to have no heat; no affect on people on what was a 32-degree day only minutes ago. Something's up, the Doctor thought to himself as he scanned the air with his Sonic. It showed a density in the air partials, as if the air itself was clustering together to shelter from something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black: a deep, smooth black rushing as immense speed. Turning around the Doctor was knocked off his feet. He felt a prickling sensation in his arm and lashed out with his leg. His arm was throbbing with pain, and he could feel the sensation of warm blood against cold skin. The assailant, caught by surprise, staggered back. The Doctor whirled to his feet to face the assailant. It was a man, well-built and tall, about 8'7. His body was tanned, but every ten seconds it would flash to a deep black colour, allowing his skeleton to be seen momentarily, and then it would change back. No-organs were visible. There was a single prick-point visible on his neck, no bigger than a pencil wound, but it went much deeper. His eyes, a vicious red, were blood-shot. The creature let out a guttural scream, which chilled the Doctor. Some-thing had infected this man, a parasite of some sort. Something that could pass on remnants of its DNA with a single bite. It wasn't a vampire, the Doctor was sure of this.

" My name is the Doctor… I can help you." The Doctor said to the creature. The creature cocked its head as if in recognition. The Doctor put his hand out, which he realized was shaking. Why was his hand shaking? Because for the first time, he had to worry about himself and not others. The creature shook violently, and the Doctor realized what was happening.

" No!" The Doctor yelled, but it was in vain as the creature disintegrated into dust. " The parasite severed the connection." The Doctor said somberly, looking at the remaining ashes. The parasite had killed off the host because the Doctor was going to help it. The Doctor cursed under his breath, that thing hadn't been completely altered. There was still human in it, the longing to be free and normal. But that was what the parasite had wanted. It had a connection, and it falsely promised freedom. Whatever this parasite is, it's clever. Very clever, the Doctor thought to himself. Realization hit the Doctor, and he took a sharp in-take of breath as the pain in his arm finally kicked in. Looking at it, it was badly swollen. Realizing he would have to go to a hospital, the Doctor set off hurriedly, praying that he wouldn't be forced into an early regeneration for something as stupid as an infected wound. Entering the nearest hospital, Sacred Heart Private Hospital using his psychic paper, he entered the emergency room in a rush. Almost sprinting up to the receptionist, who was buried in paper work.

" Hello, I'd like to make an appointment." The Doctor said hastily, wondering why he was re-acting so badly to his wound. The receptionist didn't even look up. She looked about 50, and had graying hair that was kept in a tight crop. Her facial features were slack; as if a sculptor had given up on apiece he was creating. She didn't have, what people called, a friendly face.

" Um… excuse me." The Doctor said, realizing he would have to make his condition sound un-believably urgent. " I'm going to die in 59 seconds."

" Give me a minute." The receptionist said, still not bothering to look up, and the Doctor came to the realization that his efforts to get her attention would have no avail. He had faced Cyberman who weren't as thick as her. He sat down, and surveyed the hospital. It was small, with only two stories. There was a thick smell of hand lotion and antibacterial spray against the godly white walls and furniture. People were sitting down, and looking very ill. Every so often, a name would be called and a patient would go in. They would come out looking sicker than they had been to start with. After half and hour of waiting, the receptionist allowed the Doctor to add his name to the list, and after seeing the massive swelling on his arm, she said that he could go in immediately. The waiting period had had a bad affect on his arm, the swelling spreading to a larger area. It was very dark, as if the skin had been badly bruised. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for it to fix. His clothes were still slightly dripping, and he gathered a few odd looks from the nurses. He was taken to Bed 3, which was decorated brightly with pictures, drawing and a bowl of plastic fruit. He was told to take his clothes off as it would make the bed wet. The Doctor objected, but was literally stripped on the spot by the nurses, touching him in places no one had touched for around 500 years. He had finally had enough when they got to his Goofy underpants. Taking them off in privacy, he wore the fluffy robe they gave him. Though he wasn't happy about wearing it, he had to admit it was comfortable. But he kept the bow tie on. Bowties are cool. Un-able to stand still, he paced around the room till his doctor arrived. He laughed at the thought. His **Doctor. **Who was the Doctor who helped the Doctor? Who could manage such a task to look after him when he looked after the world? Who was worthy of carrying the weight of that tremendous task on their shoulders? The person that came round the corner answered his questions. Martha Jones.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctors mouth stood a-gape. This was impossible. There was no way fate, if there was such a thing, worked like this. But then he reminded himself that nothing was impossible, just highly unlikely, and a maniacal grin spread over his face. Martha, for one, was surprised by his reaction. People in hospitals didn't usually smile broadly, they usually moaned in great theatrical pain. Apparently, this man had no need to.

" Oh… this is brilliant." The Doctor said ecstatically, running around in circles with excitement. He clapped his hands, and then looked at Martha's surprised face. " Sorry, I tend to get excited when I see Doctors." The Doctor said, realizing his statement was true. He loved it when he met himself from the past; it reminded him of how brilliant he was and how dull they were.

" That's fine." Martha said, being patient. To be honest, she was actually amused by the man's antics. She had had her fair share of problem patients. " Now, it doesn't mention your name on my list. You would be?" Martha asked, and held back a laugh as she saw the mans carefree expression quickly change into one of sheer panic. She also realized that the man was wearing a bow tie with the fluffy robes the hospital provided. Well, he had a great sense of amusement, but no sense in fashion.

" My name… uh…. It's a long story how I got my name…. ah… My mother gave it to me when I was born…. um…. Actually, it's not that long when I think about it… um… I'm blathering on and on… Did I say my name yet?" The Doctor managed to say. I know all of life's questions, and I can't think of a good name, he thought. He became aware that Martha was staring at him. God, she was beautiful. Must've been 2 years, maybe 3 since he had last seen her. He became aware that he still hadn't said a name. He could just say John Smith. In fact, why hadn't he?

" My name is John Smith." The Doctor said, and Martha looked at him funnily. The last time she had heard that name… She sighed, remembering the Doctor. She had left because she couldn't stand being ignored anymore. Her infatuation with him had been too much; if she had stayed with him she would have become obsessed. She had always been second, longing to be first. So she had left, but she could never forget the blue box that was bigger on the inside. She could never forget the dashing man in the blue suit and she could never forget their adventures. She wondered were he was now. Off saving the universe probably, she thought. She had no idea he was standing in the very same room as her. Writing his name down, she asked him to show her what the problem was. The Doctor, now convinced that she believed his name, showed her the arm. Martha took an intake of breath.

" What happened to you?" Martha asked, staring at the wound. The Doctor, for one, thought it hadn't been so dramatically bad. He looked at it, and instantly knew he was in trouble. What he had initially thought was swelling was much worse. The swelling had stopped, yes, but the middle of his arm was now as black as space itself. He gazed at his arm and saw the puncture, no bigger than a pencil but much deeper. He had been infected. He looked Martha in the eye, and she looked back at him. There was something familiar about those eyes. They sucked you in, showing you their story. Martha saw wisdom…Martha saw pain… Martha saw regret… Martha saw mischief…Martha saw the _**Doctor. **_

" That's impossible…" Martha said, her voice barely audible. The Doctor winked at her.

" Hello Martha." He said, and that convinced Martha that he was the Doctor. Her nametag only said her last name.

" That's impossible…" Martha repeated, still surprised.

" There are a lot of things you still need to know about me Martha. There are things a 967 year old hasn't told you. I can cheat death. When I die, I change completely. I… can never die." The Doctor said, and Martha looked at him again. It was him… but he was dead. This man she saw in front of her was nothing but a reincarnation. This man wasn't her Doctor; no-body could ever be the Doctor. She walked up to him and slapped him. He recoiled, and staggered back.

" That's for getting yourself killed." Martha said angrily. She was fuming now, but her harsh barrage of words at the Doctor was cut short by an ear-piercing scream.

" Just like old times, eh." The Doctor said, winking at her, before bolting in the direction of the scream, his robe flapping. Martha, knowing that she had no choice, ran after him.

**12345678901234567890**

_(Minutes Earlier) Robbie Manson moaned in pain as his stomach churned. All he had eaten was a bad piece of sushi, and his stomach was burning as if he had eaten a bowl of Chili Soup in once gulp. His stomach grumbled in complaint, and Robbie knew that he was going to spill his guts all over the nice clean floor. To make matters worse, the lights flickered on and off and the air got colder. They must have left a window open, it's chilly in here, he thought but that was the least of his concerns as he felt his stomach lurch violently. He heard his name being called, but right at that moment he felt his stomach upturn. Ignoring the nurse and running to the bathroom, he quickly ran to the nearest cubicle, locked it for privacy, and proceeded to expel his guts. The light in the room dimmed in the room, and the air became cold like Ice. Robbie paid no attention. When he finally finished, he heard footsteps. He barely heard a knock on the cubicle door. " It's occupied." Robbie groaned, feeling very queasy and cold. He turned his back to return to puking, but the cubicle door was ripped off its hinges. A man stood there, holding the door in one hand as if it was nothing. He looked normal, apart from his red eyes and black veins. He also seemed to have two shadows, that didn't follow his movements exactly. He opened his mouth and it grew impossibly wide, before it covered most of his face. A long tongue, which looked like a carving knife, darted out. He let out an ear-piercing scream before he felt a tingling sensation in his chest. He didn't feel or hear what came next, but he could see his blood and flesh splatter all over the walls before everything went black._

**12345678901234567890**

The new Doctor ran quickly, Martha gave him that. He seemed to fly through the air. She realized that she actually liked him. He was different from her Doctor. It was like they were on the same level, but in a different league. The Doctor skidded through the slippery hospital floors until he got to the bathroom. Patients were craning their heads to see what had happened, but no-body bothered to inspect the scene. The nurses would probably be coming soon though, Martha thought. The Doctor almost kicked the door down. What Martha saw made her want to crawl up and cry. It was a skeleton, but nothing like anything Martha had ever seen. Its bones were black and shriveled. But the worse part was that the skin was only missing from the chest upwards. Downwards, the skin and organs lay intact, all shriveled grotesquely and back. Blood and flesh painted the walls in an indecipherable picture of horror and gore. Now she truly remembered the dangers of travelling with the Doctor.

" I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor said, running his hand down the skeleton. He realized he had seen this somewhere before, a long time ago.

" Martha, get back." The Doctor said, as something fell from the roof. Martha found herself taking quite a few steps back. The man looked human, but he was covered in back veins. He had two shadows, which seemed out of synch with him. The room instantly became colder and Martha saw a thin layer of Ice frost up the window, in the middle of the day. It smiled, revealing a mouth of darkness. Martha thought she caught a glimpse of a tongue, but it was brief.

" Doctor…" It croaked, it's voice raspy. Its eyes seemed to shimmer.

" That would be me, the Doctor, the oncoming storm, the defender of planets. I mean, I can't argue with that. But the question is, who are you?" The Doctor asked dramatically, practically dancing around the room.

" I am T'thakak. But you're primitive language might know me better as the Destroyer." T'thakak said, growling as he did so. His tongue darted in and out. It was covered in strange markings. The Doctor took a step back in recognition when he saw the tongue. He realized what he was up against.

" You're a Gin." The Doctor said, taking a step forward to make sure he didn't look undaunted. " I thought you're kind was extinct."

" The same goes for you, Doctor." T'thakak said taking a step forward. Martha felt an urge to ask the Doctor what that _thing_ was, but she knew that now wasn't the time. She admired the way that this Doctor stood fearlessly, not afraid of a good challenge. " You are infected." T'thakak continued. " Just when I thought you were truly brilliant."

" I have that affect. What decide you to change your mind?" The Doctor replied, and Martha smiled.

" Only people who are tainted of heart become infected. Most just die." Martha's smile faded.

" Well, I'm sure some-one like you should know when some-one is tainted of heart. I mean, look at you. You're whole appearance screams 'tainted!' You're fashion sense is soooooooooo 1589." The Doctor replied. The Destroyer snarled.

" Foreplay is weak, Doctor. I want to rip you limb by limb now, but I could use an asset like you. A creature of pure benevolence, and a creature of pure evil. I'll let you decide which one you are. You and me… we could conquer Earth. Of course, you would be under my command."

" Over my dead body." The Doctor replied, almost snarling. T'thakak just laughed evilly.

" It's a shame… but it can be arranged." He clicked his figures and two infected appeared by his side snarling. The Doctor took a step-back and grabbed Martha.

" Martha…" The Doctor started as the Infected advanced, with only ripping them to shreds of their mind.

" Yes Doctor." Martha gulped, fear over-riding her body. She hoped she would be able to run. Her life hadn't been threatened in 1 year and she wasn't quite accustomed to running for her life. The Infected kept advancing.

" RUN!" The Doctor yelled, and they both bolted out of the bathroom. The Infected let loose a battle cry, and the hunt began.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I didn't pre-read exactly, so mistakes may have occurred. It annoys me that there is a two-day waiting period before you can post stories, but it gave me time to improve the story. Please review, I'll allow anonymous reviews. Expect another chapter in 3 days. **

**Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	2. Facing the Past Part 2

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Welcome to the second chapter of Bonds of Time. I forget to say it last chapter, but I do not won the rights to Doctor Who. I mean seriously, you all thought I was Steven Moffat or Russell T. Davies in disguise, didn't you? I do not claim the right to any of the Doctor's enemy's, merchandise, objects or companions. Oh, and that wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey… stuff he keeps talking about. I only claim rights to my own creations, and the plot. Oh, and by the way, if you're a fan of listening to music while reading stories or fanfics, why not listen to this: ****.com/watch?v=SKsOr9YdiXM&feature=related. It very good and gets you in the mood for the story. So without further ado, let the adventures of a Time-Lord begin.**

The Doctor and Martha ran through the godly white corridors of the hospital, the Infected right on their tails. The Doctor took out his Sonic and aimed it at them. The sonic seemed to have no affect.

" You thought the sonic was going to stop them?" Martha asked incredulously, not believing what she had just seen. The Sonic was used to open door and locks, not to stop two rampaging creatures in hospital.

" I'm thinking." The Doctor replied, adrediline rushing through is body. He could feel the infection in his arm growing, and came to the conclusion that it was having some sort of affect on his brain. Skidding around a corner and rebounding off the wall, he realized that not only were the creatures gaining on them, but also that they were starting to tire.

" ELEVATOR!" He yelled, and grabbed Martha by the arm. She jerked to the right, feeling her shoulder be retched painfully. The Doctor frantically pressed the button, and the door closed before the Infected reached them. However, one of them managed to stick its claw through the door and it cried painfully as his hand was cut from his arm. A black substance oozed from the claw, and the Doctor picked it up.

" What the hell is that thing?" Martha asked, clutching her sides. Calming elevator music played in the background, Linkin Park's In the End instrumental, and Martha felt herself being calmed down slightly. She looked at the Doctor, and studied him. He was obviously hurt and worried, but he was putting other people's lives in front of his own. That's the similarity with her Doctor and this Doctor, she thought. Always running into danger. And from danger, she noted glumly, always from danger.

" That was a Gin, or to be precise, the last of the Gin." The Doctor said, taking out his sonic and scanning the claw, which had stopped oozing the horrible black liquid. " It's a creature of the night, said to devour corrupted souls. And apparently, the sick and weak." He wiped his brow, and smoothed down his hair. His hair needed to defy both gravity and reason. That's why he kept smoothing it down. Reason is very persistent, and don't even get me started on gravity, he thought to himself.

" What's it doing here?" Martha questioned, trying to get to a believable conclusion. Even her mind was skeptic of what she had just seen, and she had traveled with the Doctor. It would have to have been some strong Nail Polish she had drunken for this to all be a dream.

"Experimenting." The Doctor replied, not looking up from the claw." The things we were being chased by were experiments. The Gin found a way to transmit its gene code into others. But it didn't get it perfect. What we were being chased by was nothing but the most successful result of a test."

" Why?" Martha asked again, feeling like a small fish in the ocean. She had no idea what this thing was, what it did, or how to stop it. She felt totally powerless. Apparently, the Time Lord did not.

" It's lonely." He said solemnly. He raised his head in acknowledgement all of a sudden, and Martha raised her eyebrow.

" Martha." The Doctor said, his eyes not leaving the door. He took a step back.

" Yeah." Martha replied, her eyes scanning the elevator. She wondered why the Doctor was on edge all of a sudden.

" We must have gotten to our floor now. So why have we stopped?" Realization hit Martha as she looked at the numbers on the elevator. Sure enough, they were at the top. But the doors weren't opening. The Doctor looked at the Claw again, then at the door.

"Damn it!" He yelled. " They've sealed us in. They're using the claw to jam us in, to frost the doors until they reach us."

**12345678901234567890**

_It did not see purpose to live. Losing a claw was a mere dis-advantage to it. Snarling, it bounded up the staircase, its brother close behind it. It. That was all it was now, an empty shell of its former self. So weak that it unable to end its own pathetic existence. It wasn't Bob Mulligan anymore. It was tainted. It knew he deserved it after what he had done, but what it was experiencing was a punishment that went beyond it's crimes. It knew what would come next for the 'Doctor' and his nice looking companion. Death, the life being drained out of them by an unknown force that used their life force to support its own. Why? They seemed like good people, only meaning to help. Today, they had managed to convert all the patients who had come in the west-wing. All of them were good people, so they were all going to die after the swelling, or Stage 1. This Doctor was going to become one of them, one of the soulless. Why? It didn't' want to do it, but instinct made him. Sheer instinct for bloodshed and approval. There was no going back. He was ruled by blood, and violence, and obedience. When it finally reached the elevator, it tore it off its hinges and threw it into his brother. Its brother was knocked out cold, presumably dead. He felt no resentment. This kill was it's, the stronger of the two's. It saw the Doctor and the girl… Martha, that was her name. She worked in the other wards. It had watched her on her break, observing. It snarled, and opened its mouth. He felt its mouth muscles expand and contract._

" _I can help you." It heard these words, and heard more that made no sense to him. It only made out four of them. Four words that seemed like they were impossible to use in the same sentence together. He cocked his head as if in recognition. The human blood in it began to boil, the instinct for survival. It managed to close its mouth. And it was no longer an it. It was a he._

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the recognition flickered in the Infected's eyes.

" Doctor." Martha whispered, her hand shaking. She had been assigned an undercover job here from UNIT after they starting hearing about a significant number of people dying in the area. The hospital was the perfect station base for Martha because of her medical experience. The dis-advantage of this was she wasn't allowed to carry around weapons, and was left defenseless. The Doctor probably wouldn't have let her shoot anyway. " Why has it stopped?"

" It is a failed experiment Martha. There's a reason for the word **failed** in that sentence. The Gin wanted to transmit its genes completely into a human. It didn't, I recon the closest it got was 70 percent. There's still human in it, that instinct of being free, of being normal, of being completely brilliant." The Doctor said grinning, and handed the Infected the claw. It grunted in satisfaction, but threw the claw away. It wasn't of use to it anymore. " It's on our side now." Martha smiled, looking at the Infected. It was… different, but the human was still visible in it.

" Can… you… save?" The Infected managed to grunt, its vocabulary escaping it. It had been so long since it had spoken. It felt as if it had a purpose to live now, and purpose to truly exist.

" Can I save? Well, I'm managed to save the whole planet… um… Martha?" The Doctor said with enthusiasm.

" 6 million, two hundred and 5… Point 84 times." Martha made up on the spot, although, she thought, if you count all the other planets the Doctors saved, my guess isn't too far off the mark.

" Point 84? How can I save point 84 of a planet? Well, there was one incident… but look on a map, Canada's still there! Oh… is New Zealand and Tasmania happy about me blowing them off the coast of Australia? I guess not. I have apologized, but they didn't listen. They told me I was a convict from London Town. Ah, good times… managed to escape and took old Arabanoo with me. He got scared of Dingoes and ran off back to the colony. I still don't understand why. I was more concerned about the Zygons…" The Martha raised her left eyebrow at the Doctor, and the Doctor just smiled, unaware that he had just said he had blown up Canada. This new Doctor had his head in the clouds.

" Thank… you." The Infected grunted again, suddenly feeling very hot and sweaty. It let out a roar that echoed through the corridors, its skeleton flashing an illuminating white.

" So Doctor… is the first Gin on Earth?" Martha asked, and the Infected shuddered at the mention of its creator's name. It would kill him for dis-obeying, but the longing for freedom was not too strong. It would either be free, or die trying. The Doctor noticed the reaction, and put his and on the Infected shoulder. It shuddered at the touch, but restrained itself from ripping the Doctors hand to shreds. The Doctor pulled up his robe sleeve. The darkness had spread to completely cover his arm below the elbow. It was spreading fast.

" Actually, no Martha. Around 18 A.D, a rouge Gin went around killing humans as a service. The myth of the Grim Reaper actually started like this." The Doctor replied, still surveying his arm. " But the important question is… wait for it…"

" GET ON WITH IT!" Martha interrupted, confident that the dramatic silence had gone on long enough. The Infected nodded its head in agreement.

" I was trying to set the mood." The Doctor muttered, upset that his planning had been interrupted. " The thing I was going to say is where is it now? Anyway, Ms. Jones, you seem to have no patience."

" Mr. Smith, you seem to think you look good in a bow-time a fluffy robe." Martha replied, swiveling around giggling. The Doctor bit his lip at how good-looking she was, her hair long. Like a living model.

"I wear a fluffy-robe now. Fluffy Robes are cool." The Doctor replied, holding his nose up high.

" Right…Next your going to tell me that bow-tie looks cool." Martha said, almost bending over with laughter. The Infected, for one, had no concept of laughter. He thought that the female was having a stroke. The Doctor, for one, was completely taken back by the comments.

" Bow-Ties are cool Pond. Don't forget it." The Doctor said, and then started to walk through the corridors. The Infected followed him, but Martha stood in the same stop thinking. Did he just say Pond? Great, another girl like Rose, so high on the pedestal that the Doctor would mistake herself for her. Just when she was starting to like him, she thought. " Martha, would you kindly hurry up before big ugly realizes we're alive and hunts us down and kills us painfully." The Doctor called from down the stairs, and Martha thanked god that he had called her Martha. Realizing she was over-reacting, she ran down the stairs to catch up to them.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor ran down the stairs, and to his complete horror, saw every-body on the floor spasming. Blood was covering the walls, a picture of violence and death.

"I couldn't save them…" The Doctor said, slumping to his knees. The Infected saw a broken man, something he had not seen before in the Doctor. Martha gasped at the scene, but what broke her heart was seeing the Doctor.

" Sending the Infected after us was keeping us out of the way of testing." The Doctor said sadly, looking as if he was about to burst into tears. " Why does somebody always have to get hurt?" He muttered sadly, and then got up to his knees. His face was like stone, no emotion. Martha knew this face all too well. The wrath of a Time-Lord.

" Do you like the way I've decorated the wall Doctor?" A voice said. The lights flickered on and off, and then went off. The Sunlight didn't seem to enter through the window. Martha breathed out and saw frost. " I think it goes well with the floor."

" YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!" The Doctor yelled, frustration and fury piercing his voice.

" But I did Doctor. If I infect one more person, they will become a full Gin. But there is only one human left here." The lights came back on to see the Gin pointing at Martha, before the lights flickered off and the gin disappeared from sight.

" Martha, do you trust me?" The Doctor asked, turning his head to face Martha. She looked at him; saw the sadness in his eyes, the concern.

" Yes." She said simply, and the Doctor nodded his head.

" Run." He said, and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, just a soft kiss on the lips, for a second or two, but Martha's stomach did flips. He kissed as well as she remembered.

" Run!" He said again, raising his voice. She gradually left his side, running up the stairs.

" Doctor… you chased away my prey. It will be a pleasure to kill you." T'thakak said happily, his voice conveying plenty of pleasure.

" I know what it feels like to be the last of your kind." The Doctor said, and T'thakak gained interest in the conversation. " You get tired, tired of losing everything and tired of being alone. You get tired of life." T'thakak nodded his head in agreement.

" This is why I seek to live again Doctor. My kind shall be born again, and we shall never perish again. We shall conquer the Universe, and no species shall destroy us again. We shall be RE-BORN." The Doctor looked at the Gin, realizing that what it had just said was what the Doctor had thought of for a long-time, ever since his ninth Regeneration. " Doctor…" The Gin said, breaking the silence. " We are alike. Join with me. It will be a poor consolation as the Time-Lords would be tainted of purity, but both Gin and Time-Lord could live again." It held out its hand appealingly, feeling joy. If the Time-Lord were to join him, it would truly be unstoppable.

" The Time-Lords could live again…" The Doctor said, thinking aloud.

" Yes." The Gin said simply, believing no further comment was necessary.

" But what fun is that? I like being the last Time-lord. Take your best shot. End my misery." The Doctor said, opening his arms out wide. Well, he knew his regeneration energy would be enough to destroy the Gin. This was why death as necessary. He had really thought he would've had more time after the incidents in Utah. No-body else would die after him. The Gin let loose a deafening roar, its mouth expanding to an impossible size and angle. It's tongue darted out, and it lunged at the Doctor, darkness converging. He closed his eyes, and waited for death.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor expected to feel a massive burst of fire in his chest. Instead, he was met with a dripping noise. Opening his eyes, he was met with a scene he hadn't expected. The Infected was in front of him, a gaping wound in his chest.

" NOOO!" The Doctor yelled, and went over the Infected. He observed the injury. There was no way of surviving it. He looked over to the gin, which was on the floor. There was a massive chunk of its face missing, its right eye no longer blood-shot or gleaming.

" What's you're name?" The Doctor asked the Infected, who just grinned.

" My name is Rob Mulligan." It croaked, feeling the numbness and rot in his chest spread. Finally, he was a he. " Thank you." He said, looking at the man who had truly set him free. Exhaling his last breath, he was greeted by the images of his family. He grabbed his son by the hand, kissed his wife, and went to join them in the heavens. As for the Doctor, Davros's voice echoed in his head. ' The Doctor, a man who appalls violence, never carrying a gun. But the truth is Doctor, you fashion ordinary people into weapons.' Getting up, he closed Rob's eyes. A single tear dripped from his eyes, and he walked off.

**12345678901234567890**

So, what are you going to do now? The Doctor asked Martha, standing outside the Tardis. He had shown her the new design a few hours ago, two days after the incident. The killing was classified as an 'epidemic', and the whole of the country was on alert.

" Isn't it obvious?" She asked, and the Doctor's smile faded.

" You want me to take you home?" He asked, deflated. He hoped she would re-join him in the Tardis.

" Doctor, I left last time for a reason. You didn't treat me right. How do I know you'll treat me right this time?" Martha asked, looking the Doctor in the yes. She saw the guilt, and was a little bit satisfied with his response. For the way he treated me, he should at least suffer a little bit.

" Did I kiss you twice last time?" The doctor asked, a mischievous light glimmering in his eyes.

" No… why?" Martha asked, curious to know where this conversation was leading. The Doctor didn't reply, just leaned in and kissed her again. It was more passionate this time, and Martha was caught off guard. Reluctantly, she pulled apart from what could have been the best kiss she had had in her life. And she was right about her previous statement. This Doctor wasn't her Doctor, no. This Doctor was _**better**_.

" Now, get in the Tardis before I drag you." The Doctor said, whirling on his feet. Martha smiled and laughed at his comment.

" Isn't that kidnapping?" She joked, toying with him. He laughed and turned back to her.

" Not if you like it." He said winking, and then ran off, yelling at her to follow him. Martha was wondering if the Doctor had just made a dirty joke. He couldn't have, could he? Did Time-Lords even have a sense of Dirty- Humor? She followed him through the unfamiliar Tardis, which she liked a lot more than the previous. It wasn't as homey, but it had that adventurous spark. And, as always, bigger on the inside. She finally entered the room the Doctor was in, and gasped. It was a massive cinema room, with an old fashion reel. He was also wearing his usual clothes, as well as carrying Popcorn in his hand and wearing a ridiculous looking Fez. He threw a tape at her and she caught it. She beamed with joy when she saw the tittle. Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow, Part 2.

**And there we go, Part 2. Not much to say apart from enjoy, and expect the next chapter in 5 days time. (Increasing the date due to festive season.) **

**Your Truly, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	3. Turbulence Part 1

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello, welcome to the third chapter of the grand adventures of 11 and Martha. I swear to you that I am not Steven Moffat, or Russell T. Davis. You would have probably guessed that by now, but of course there are those few people who still don't realize. Thanks every-one for reviewing:**

**DizziDj12:**** I'm glad you like it, am I'm glad that you decided to take a look at my fanfic out of all the Doctor Who fanfics out there. **

**Lovable-hate:**** I agree, there really aren't enough Martha/11 stories on this site. Hopefully, this changes. And expect more.**

**Mericat****: I aim to please ^^**

**Loulouflowerpower: ****Nice name. And thank you.**

**Mericat:**** Glad you decided to keep on reading, hope that you review some more chapters. The 11/Martha pairing came to me in a dream, cause 10 keeps pushing her away, and I thought that 11 would give her a chance. Oh, and I love your stories. I am honored that you review ^^**

**Elizabeth The Canuck:**** Due to lack of space, I can't fully reply to your comments and have that intriguing conversation that I want to have with you. All I can say is brilliant reviews, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I also hope you'll keep reviewing.**

**Anyway, that's enough pointless prattling. Let us begin.**

**Turbulence:**

The loud whirl of the Tardis materializing echoed. It slowly faded into sight, the Blue Box's slight colour shade deepening to a vast and calming blue. Voices could be heard, particularly the loud voice of the Doctor yelling over the top of the materialization.

" Martha, I promised you dinosaurs. And I give you…" The Doctor yelled, throwing the Tardis doors open. He closed them quickly. " Ah… I promised you Dinosaurs and I give you… a banana." He said, reaching into his tweed coat pocket and pulling out a banana. Martha held back her laughter. She was wearing a red leather coat, with her black sleeveless top. Her jeans were in good shape, almost as blue as the Tardis. She had her hair sweeping over her shoulders, not bothering to style it. She knew the Doctor gawked at her time to time, and too be honest she liked it.

" You promised me Dinosaurs. And why do you carry a banana around in your pocket?" Martha asked. She had only discovered that this Doctor wasn't the best at piloting the Tardis. They had once materialized once in a swimming pool.

" It's good for a snack. And good for a gift. Give an alien a banana and they'll never forget you. This banana represents time and space… its curved and yellow and you can peel it… you know what, its not like time and space at all. Forget the banana." He said, throwing the banana behind his back. Martha looked at him and his shoulders sagged. " I may have got the co-ordinates a teensy bit wrong." Martha opened the Tardis door and gasped in surprise.

" Really Doctor, a toilet?"

**12345678901234567890**

After quite a while of ranting in the Tardis, the Doctor and Martha finally steeped out into the lavatory. It was spacious, and was clean. Thank god for that, Martha thought. They both walked out, and found themselves in a docking bay of some-sort. It was on a space ship of some-sort. Small ships were littered all over the massive area.

" Come on." The Doctor said to her, and they walked to a pulsing blue door. There was a human there, greeting newcomers.

" Welcome to the Ghafla 5's last flight to Trinova 6. The ship shall be demolished after its trip, though I am sure you are well aware of this. Your leisure cruise awaits, but first I need to seem some confirmation." The man said. His voice was smooth like velvet. He was small, and had graying hair. Still, his face was warm and greeting. The Doctor held out the Psychic Paper.

" My name is the Doctor, and this is my Plus One Martha Jones. We will gladly be attending this leisure cruise on one of her majesty's finest ships." The man nodded politely, and the Doctor and Martha walked in. The Doctor smelled the scent of burning Ozone, and knew if the man hadn't let them in they would've been fried to a crisp.

" The Ghafla 5 is the last plane in existence. It was built with over 50 levels, a hyper-drive booster and Zen-Neutrino Core. The Queen herself requested it to be demolished. Which is rather cruel of her. I don't really like Monarch's much. Remember Shakespeare?" The Doctor said, and Martha nodded as she remembered the time when they had met Shakespeare, and trapped the Carionite Hags.

" Did you ever find out what you did to Queen Elizabeth?" Martha asked as they walked, politely nodding to passing humans and aliens. She could see a whole variety of creatures, all the way to a giant slug that kept eating the shrimp. At least, it looked like shrimp. It was the size of a dog, but shaped like shrimp.

" Lets just say, our great Queen doesn't look so great in black-laced knickers." The Doctor said, and Martha chocked on the tidbit she was having. The Doctor would have been raving about the entrees, commenting on how she must try this and try that. He moved over to a table, and came back happily munching on something.

" I love the 31st century! They have fish fingers deep-fried in custard. Of course, they also have boiled haggis inside Orca stuffed with chicken, but I'm sure PETA has that covered." The Doctor rambled, and Martha mentally noted not to try food that the doctor offered. Wandering around the massive assortment of tables and mingling with guests, Martha felt herself wishing she was back home. It was like a wedding. There was the Bores table with all the atrocious people and aliens, and the fun group, which everyone liked. A nice humming noise blared from the speakers, and she looked up.

" Ladies and Gentleman, our 4 hour trip to the Planet Trinova 6 is beginning. Please, feel free to roam around until asked to leave. And remember, a safe flight is a happy flight." The speaker turned off, and Martha turned around She felt the plane taking off, but barely. The 31st century must have great scientific minds, she thought to herself. She looked around to see the Doctor standing right next to her. She reeled back in surprise. The Doctor laughed at her reaction.

" I'm not that scary looking. Certainly not as scary as Mike over there." He said, pointing over to a man who looked as if he was 500 years old. He was sitting with a grumpy expression on his face, staring at the people and aliens who past him.

" How'd you get by my side so quietly?" Martha asked, ever so slightly ticked off that the Doctor had teased her. But as her sister Tish had said before: Men are full of bullshit.

" It's an art I learned a long time ago. Known as Ah Choo, it allows total movement without being detected. Learned it from Buddhist Monks on the planet Scarvex. Must say, I really like their customs. But all they eat are dried falafel beans, so I left early to get a good decent Hamburger with chips. Don't ask me why they do it; it's a religious thing." The Doctor said thoughtfully, pondering why the Monks had chosen to eat on dried falafel beans.

" Ah Choo?" Martha questioned, looking at the Doctor and giving him her sternest look.

" Bless You." He said, and handed her a tissue. Then, without a word he walked off. Martha laughed at his trick. It was stupid, yet she had fell for it. She pulled up a chair and sat down, her high heels killing her feet.

" Mind if I join you?" A voice said from behind, and Martha turned to see a most dashing man. He had hair of gold, and perfectly chiseled features. He was average height, and built almost to perfection. He seemed to glow.

" Sure." Martha said casually, not letting her heart get to her. She wasn't really looking for a relationship, no; she just wanted to get the most out of the Doctor. The experience she never had.

" Enjoying the flight so far?" He asked, and Martha nodded her head politely. The man frowned for a second, wondering why his usual charms weren't working on this woman. " I'm Marvin, by the way."

" Martha." She replied, scanning the crowd. She felt slightly off ease for some reason. " And yea, it's nice."

" You're English?" Marvin asked, a light shining in his gold-specked eyes. He has a strange fascination with gold, she thought.

" Is my accent that strong?" She asked, blushing. She always thought of her voice as casual, and not too strong with the accent. Marvin seemed to blush as well. He opened his voice to reply but no words came out as the ship shook violently. The tables slid from right to left, plates and platters crashing everywhere. Martha felt herself be thrown out of her chair, Marvin following close be-hind. The lights flickered on and off, and then started to shine dimly.

" Wow, what was that?" Marvin asked, and Martha wondered the same question. The Doctor seemed to appear from no-where.

" That, my shiny haired friend, was turbulence." The Doctor said, prancing across the room, shaking his head at wasted entrees. He was slightly jealous that this man had caught Martha's attention, but now was not the time to get emotional. " But the question you should be asking, is what caused it?"

" That Ah Choo thing really works, huh." Martha said, almost believing the Doctor had popped out of thin air.

" You're catching a cold Martha. Be careful." The Doctor joked. Martha rolled her eyes. The lights flickered on and off again. The dim light dimming even more. The doctor looked up at the lights. He got onto a table, and grabbed the whole attention of the room.

" Ladies and Gentleman… and Marvin. The plane had encountered a batch of fresh hot turbulence, and it seems to have damaged the power system. Who here wants to help me fix it?" The whole room remained silent, not a single movement being made. The Doctor sighed at jumped off the table. " Well, I guess it's just me and you again Martha." He said, grabbing a flashlight out of his pockets.

" I'm coming too." Marvin said defiantly, and the Doctor walked up to him. They studied each other, and for a horrible moment Martha thought the Doctor was going to punch Marvin, but instead the Doctor broke out into a massive grin.

" Good to have you on-board big fella." He said, and then started walking, Martha and Marvin trailing behind.

**12345678901234567890**

The lights flickered on and off, the lights barely making a dint in the darkness that was converging. The Doctor told them to stay in the light, he didn't want them straying off too far. Martha wondered why he had said this. They weren't children; they weren't just going to go running off. If anything, she was almost certain the Doctor would do that first. The path to the engine room was long and tedious. Traps were littered everywhere, from old fashion spikes to high-tech lasers. They didn't slow the Doctor down he dismantled them as he came with the Sonic. Martha' s heart pounded at the thought that the Doctor would miss a trap and they would be turned into ash or paste. To keep her mind off things, she examined the walls. They were inscribed with pictograms, almost cave man like. Pictures that showed battles, and treaties, and surprisingly death. The metal was dull and old, its surface scratched. She saw a familiar picture out of the corner of her eye, and examined it closely. It was a blue police box, with crudely drawn skinny man fearing a fez. There was a gigantic bow tie on the man, the only sign of clothing apart from the fez on the stick figure. She also noticed a door, a small gateway to an unimportant room. Probably storage, she thought. The trail winded in a spiral, and Martha willed her legs to go on. They must have been walking for half and hour up a steep incline, and her legs were groaning in protest. She was at the back of the group, Marvin not far in front of her. The Doctor didn't seem to be tired, he just kept walking. They came to an intersection, and the Doctor finally stopped. Marvin doubled over, wheezing and catching his breath. Martha, on the other hand, stayed up right.

" Can you hear that?" The Doctor asked, turning away from the intersection and looking down the way they came. Martha couldn't hear anything. The Doctor, on the other hand, could. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Maybe it was some-body who had changed their mind and decided to help. But when was it ever that simple, he thought. He could hear it more clearly now. A heavy thud of footsteps, unmistakably the sound of metal on metal. Probably Servo Droids, the Doctor thought. It was a time of panic, and the droids would be there to calm the people down. Martha began to hear it to, and Marvin raised his head. The sound was a heavy metallic 'clunk' from behind them, coming closer with every sound. The Doctor realized the sound was too heavy to be a Servo Droid. There was only one possibility left. A guard droid. The massive droid came around the corner. It was 10'9, and was covered in rust. Martha came to the conclusion that it hadn't been used in a long time. The metal was like the walls, dull and bland. It carried a massive sword in one hand that glowed a vibrant blue. There was a red, light flashing in the middle of its chest.

" It's Hostile, Run!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing Martha by the arm and sprinting down the left side of the intersection. Marvin followed close behind them. The heavy clunks began to speed up, and the Droid followed hot on their trail. The Doctor, Martha and Marvin sprinted up the corridors, until they finally reached the engine room. The Doctor closed the door shut on them, and then locked the door with is Sonic screwdriver.

" That doors not going to last long." Marvin said, and the Doctor looked at him blatantly.

" Barricade it, Mr. Obvious. Hold it for as long as you can, I'm gonna work on a way to stop this big pile of Scarp-Metal." The Doctor rushed off to the control panel, frantically reading scans and diagnostics. Martha and Marvin both pushed all the spare items and furniture they could find against the wall. What they were left with was a flimsy barricade. The heavy footsteps stopped and Marvin looked up in panic. Martha tried to keep calm, but her insides were on fire.  
>" Doctor, it's here." She said, and just as the words left her mouth, the Droid attacked the door. It couldn't penetrate through the locked steel door, but it left a massive dent. It wasn't going to hold long. The Doctor looked up, and instantly Martha knew something was up.<p>

" Martha, I found a way to stop it. The engine in Zen-Neutrino, and I can focus that onto my Sonic Screwdriver to blow that thing wide apart. But the Zen Neutrino is too unstable. It could end up flaring and disintegrating this part of the universe, destroying all life. Just like Davros. Remember that?" He asked rushing to the door. The Sonic whined in protest, and the blue colour went a dazzling white.

" How could I forget?" She asked, remembering the events that had surpassed two years ago.

" I'm faced with a choice Martha. It's either us, or the universe. What would you do?" He asked her. It would have been an easy choice for him. Don't do it. But if he didn't both Marvin and Martha would end up dying. He wasn't too fussed about Marvin, though his life was important. It was more Martha he cared about. Martha looked him in the eyes, and he saw the determination.

" Don't do it." She said softly. Another massive dent formed in the door, as the swings got more vicious. The Doctor nodded sadly and put the Sonic down. The door was torn open as the Droid swung once again. It stepped through, reading its sword. The Doctor put his hand out to Martha and she took it.

" Geronimo!" He yelled, as the sword came crashing down upon them.

**12345678901234567890**

The sword clattered just centimeters beside them, and the Doctor looked at the Droid, now just scrap metal. There was smoke protruding from its chest plate. The Doctor looked at Marvin, who was holding the sonic screwdriver. The dazzling white turned back to the calm blue. The Doctor stormed up to him.

" Marvin that could have destroyed one third of the universe." He said quietly, his anger fuming. He didn't want to yell at Marvin, but all instincts told him to.

" I'm not ready to die." Marvin replied, his eyes full of defiance.

" That one-third of the universe included you." The Doctor said, staring at Marvin. Humans, so set on living that they don't care about the consequences. Marvin looked down, realization setting in about what could have happened. Martha strode up to him and put her arm around him. The Doctor felt a pang of jealously yet again, but covered it up quickly.

" Don't worry Marvin." The Doctor said, looking on the bright side. Which wasn't that bright at all, because the lights were dimming a considerable amount. " You managed to destroy that malfunctioning droid, who would have killed us all horribly. And we ended up in the engine room, that's another plus. People do this stuff all the time. Did I tell you about the time a pressed a big red button that could have killed thousand of people? That's a story for another day, but it did involve me sword fighting in my jim-jams during Christmas. I did end up losing a hand though." He looked at Martha and waved at her. "Hello." Martha just rolled her eyes, remembering how she had reacted when she had seen his hand in a jar. " Now, while we're here, let's fix these lights." The Doctor said, running to the power-board and opening the panel. Martha craned he neck to see what was going on. Marvin stood up, and walked over to the Doctor. Martha got up from her squatting position. The Doctor unplugged switches, and combined some together.

" Voilà!" He said, flicking the on button. To his disappointment, the lights didn't fix.

" That was very impressive." Martha said flatly. She was tired of the dark. She just wanted some bright lights.

" It should be fixed." The Doctor said, then looked at Marvin. He saw something he didn't want to see… and he finally realized what was happening.

" There's nothing wrong with the lights." The Doctor said sadly, looking at Marvin. " And Marvin… I'm so sorry, but you have two shadows."

**5 days? I did it in 4 ^^ Expect a new chapter in a few days, and don't forget to keep reading and reviewing. **

**Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	4. Turbulence Part 2

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Welcome to the fourth chapter, which you should be well aware of. As always, I would like to start by saying that I do not own Doctor Who and am writing purely for leisure. Thanks every-one, the reviews are really motivating. I'm noticing people are commenting on multiple chapters, which makes me feel all tingly inside because your sticking with my story. **

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart: ****You're right, there is something about reviews, especially positive ones that put a smile on your face. Likewise, I hope everything goes smoothly for you as well :)**

**Loulouflowerpower:**** As the true Aussie in me says, thanks mate.**

**Elizabeth The Canuck: ****Another long and exciting review. I really do appreciate the effort you put into your review, commenting on every detail. Oh, whoops, I didn't realize I said Shakespeare was a monarch. Oh well. And yet again, thank you for your reviews.**

**Now that my sincere and heartfelt comments to my great reviewers have been finished, I shall continue the story with a smile on my face and a D.V.D of Doctor Who on the T.V.**

Marvin just stood there. He didn't realize what the big deal was. It was just a trick of light, they always happened. It was peculiar, as he couldn't see a light source strong enough to cause the second shadow to appear, but he dismissed it. What else could it be?

" So what. A trick of light can't hurt me." Marvin said confidently. Martha had to agree with him, but the Doctor knew things about this situations. She'd trust him with her life. Strangely, even though Marvin was showing no concern about this strange phenomenon, he hadn't moved from his standing spot.

" It's not a trick of light. That darkness is _alive._" The Doctor said, shining the Sonic onto the two shadows. The right one seemed to shift momentarily before settling back into place. Normally, the Doctor would have put it down to paranoia or fear. But he knew better. Martha seemed to go cold at his statement. The Darkness was alive… and the lights were beginning to dim. This wasn't good by any standard.

" How can the darkness be alive?" Marvin asked, all the confidence gone from his voice. He had seen the Doctor's knowledge, and wasn't really in a position to doubt him. He was scared. This darkness, he had no idea what it would do to him. As a child, he was always scared of the dark. So when he was old enough, he got an operation to change all his features to gold. It also served as a good improvement to his looks, and girls seemed not to be able to resist his charm. It was ironic that his childhood fear was about to get him in the end.

" It's not really darkness. It's a species of alien, the Vashta Nerada. The piranhas of the air. They travel in swarms, and are microscopic to the naked eye. That's why they blend in easily with the dark. They're just like Dust-mites, with one big exception. They're carnivores. Usually, they're harmless, travelling in swarms so small that they can't harm anyone… but sometimes there are exceptions. A swarm this big will be able to strip every last bit of flesh off your bones in milliseconds." The Doctor said, looking at Marvin. His face was a picture of fear and paranoia. The Vashta Nerada seemed to have that affect on people they were about to kill. Martha felt un-easy at that statement. She looked at Marvin, sympathy flowing out of her eyes.

" Can you stop it?" Martha asked, turning to the Doctor. There had to be some way too, everything had a weakness. The Doctor looked at Martha, and sadly shook his head.

" There's nothing I can do. Light disrupts them, but it doesn't hurt them. The best way to deal with a swarm of Vashta Nerada is to run. But that's not an option for Marvin; it's locked onto him. If he runs, they'll kill him instantly." The Doctor replied to Martha, and then looked over to Marvin.

" Just go." Marvin sobbed. He knew there was no escape for him, and he didn't want the only people who could stop whatever was happening to fall victim as well. He wasn't ready to die, but right now there wasn't much of an option. " Will they kill me if I stay still?" The Doctor looked at him closely. Should he give him false hope, or tell him the truth? He decided that he needed to be told the truth.

" They'll converge on you when they get really hungry. It's their instincts to only eat when the victim moves, but when their hungry they won't listen to their instincts. I'm sorry Marvin, I really am, but there's nothing I can do for you." Marvin nodded his head in silent reply. The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand.

" We have to go." He whispered to her. She shook her head in denial, but the Doctor grabbed her shoulders. " Martha, this hurts me too, but there's honestly nothing we can do." With that, the Doctor exited the room. Martha walked over to Marvin. Being very careful not to touch the shadows, she kissed him on the cheek. She backed off, still looking at him with sympathy. Reluctantly, she left the room. No sooner then she exited the room, she heard the clattering on bones. The Vashta Nerada were ready to hunt again.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor cursed. He knew he couldn't save everybody, but they were always in the back of his head, screaming at him. Another one joined them, yelling his frustration and fear, the voice of Marvin. Dismissing the voices, he made sure that he kept to the light. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Martha. He instantly realized what had happened. He put his arm around her.

" We'll mourn him when this is over." He said, and Martha felt good with his arm around her. She nodded her head, and he pulled away, walking down the corridor. He wanted to go back to the dining rooms, to warn the people.

" Now Martha, before I unleash my torrent of questions, I would like to remind you to stick to the light." Martha swore under her breath. Did he think she was dumb enough to walk in the dark with 'air-piranhas', able to strip all the flesh off her body in milliseconds, on the loose? Sometimes, she thought he underestimated her. " Now, I'm sure your teething at that remark, but I assure you that I do not think you are stupid. Just a precaution, that's' all." The Doctor continued, and Martha was caught off guard. Well, apparently he didn't underestimate her. Silently, she wished she could take back the curse she had aimed in his direction, while simultaneously wondering if he could read her mind. The Doctor was itching to remove the wonder and get his questions out in the open.

" Now, I was wondering, what would the Vashta Nerada want with a plane? I mean they can fly all over the universe given time, so why highjack a plane? Did they even highjack it? Was it just an opportunity for a convenient snack? I can't see anything that they would want. Martha, did anyone tell you anything when you were mingling? Anything in the announcements?" Martha pondered his question for a moment, but failed to see anything suspicious in the guest or announcements.

" I couldn't see anything suspicious. They were just telling us that we were departing for Trinova 6. That's all." The Doctor turned away, muttering to himself.

" Trinova 6… Trinova… 6… TRINOVA 6!" The Doctor yelled, almost jumping from one patch of light to another. Martha, now used to this display of awareness, casually walked from one patch to another, making sure that a tendril of darkness wasn't about to snake her and send her sprawling to her death. "The Planet Trinova 6 is all forest; a dense lush area with no pollution. It's filled with plants and trees. The inhabitants look after it well, and put up many defenses, such as an atmosphere of hydrogen. If the Vashta Nerada try to go there, they burn up… so they need some protection…" The Doctor's voice trailed off, as he realized the full complexity and consequences of what was about to happen. "Martha, the Vashta Nerada wants to use this planet for breeding. A heaven, where they can hatch new Vashta with no limits. Give them a planet that big and they'll… have enough population to strip the whole Earth bare 960 times. That is the equivalent of 450 planets; all of them will end up becoming dead and desolate. I have to stop them… I have to crash the plane." Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Doctor, there are 400 innocent people of this plane, not including us. If we crash into a planet, whose not to say that they'll be people there. They'll all end up burning." She said in awe. She knew the Doctor's choices were always bad. He always ended up losing in some-way.

" They can get on their ships and go before." The Doctor said, rapidly trying to think of a solution. " And I don't have to crash it into a planet. If I can change the trajectory, I can make it crash into the Arabize Sun." Martha began to see the logic behind his plan. She didn't care what happened to them, she didn't want innocent people dyeing and she knew the Doctor felt the same way. The Doctor did feel the same way, but he cared more about Martha. He didn't know why, but he was starting to have feelings towards her that surpassed the feelings he had had for any companion, even Rose. It unsettled him to think that anything bad would happen to her. " I just need to get to the Tardis and rig up a multi-calibrator that will allow us to hack into the mainframe. That way, we don't have to do into manually and risk getting the flesh stripped off our bones. But I hear it's a fun experience." The Doctor ran back into the Dining room, Martha following close behind. The room was as dark as ever, and there were quite a few piles of bones spreading across the room. Families or friends were huddling close together, weeping away their fear and misery. The Doctor ran past them, Martha doing likewise. There was a pain in her chest to leave the people like that, but Martha knew that if she stalled that many more would perish.

"Arghh!" The Doctor yelled, pounding on the empty doorway that led to the docking ships. Blue ripples formed momentarily, and then disappeared straight away. " They've hacked the security system. They're putting up a force-field to keep people from leaving…" The Doctor looked around frantically, smoothing down his hair. He fiddled with his bow tie. Vashta Nerada weren't supposed to act like this. They traveled in swarms, with no purpose but to eat. But now, they had a purpose, a reason… and that made them more unpredictable and dangerous than ever. Taking out his sonic and scanning the force field, he quickly realized that he could over-ride it from the Pilot Room. His thoughts were disrupted by a heavy metallic clunk. Both the Doctor and Martha turned their heads to see four Guard droids enter the room, they're bulging figures overcast by shadow. The Doctor began to move slowly towards Martha.

" The Vashta Nerada have taken control of them." He whispered to Martha, urging her to move to the left, but to stay in the ever-decreasing light. " All Droids are now inhabited as vessels." The Droids spread out across the room, pushing people into the shadows. They didn't even have time to scream before they were eaten alive. The Doctor motioned for Martha to stay put, then stepped forward.

" I wish to speak to the conciseness inhabiting these Droids." The Doctor said, and all four droids turned to face him. They seemed to go rigid for a moment, and then a loud grating sound began to come from their mouths.

" We… are…not…afraid…of…you…Doctor." The voice said. It was clunky, and sounded vaguely of metal scraping on metal, or like fingernails on a chalkboard. The Doctor laughed.

" Of course your not. Your Vashta Nerada. A predator does not fear prey. Have you ever seen a lion run from a gazelle? Have you ever seen a Shark run away from a seal? But I'm warning you now, and listen carefully cause' this is your only one… You may be piranha's, but I'm an Orca." The Droids studied him. He had no doubt in his stance, and their memory banks told of him. An impossible man, who could exploit even the most microscopic of weaknesses. But Vashta Nerada had no weakness.

" If you put an Orca in fire, it will still burn." The Doctor cocked his head, not understanding what the Droid meant. It became apparent when two massive barrels protruded from it's arms. Two burning pillars of flame came rushing at the Doctor, who dodged underneath. Barely avoiding the flames, and miraculously not landing in shadow, he managed to regain his footing against a wall. But then he hit another problem. There was no-where to run.

" Oi, Scrap-metal. How about you come get some fresh meat?" Martha said from behind the Droid. The Vashta Nerada in the Droid, now pulsing with hunger, turned to see Martha. Letting out a brutal cry, they began to rush towards her at tremendous speed. The three other droids followed likewise, each letting out a brutal cry and readying their swords. Martha began to sprint down the corridor, praying that the Doctor could find a way to stop these things.

**12345678901234567890**

" MARTHA!" The Doctor yelled, rushing off in pursuit. He jumped over groups of huddled people, not bothering to check if the darkness had covered the place he was running in. He could hear whispers, faint voices in the wind. He quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to catch up. Got to save her, he thought. He was feeling helpless, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Taking a sharp left, he barely avoided detection by two Droids on patrol. He had no idea what to do or where to go, when he remembered the Pilot room. Problem was, he had no idea where it was. Running up the corridor, he couldn't see any rooms. There was hardly any light left for him to run in. Time was running out fast. He kept running, ignoring details. But he stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a carving on the wall, much more sophisticated in design than the others. It was a blue box, with a man wearing a bowtie and a ridiculously large Fez. I don't look like that when I wear a Fez and Bowtie, they're both cool, the Doctor thought. The person who carved this obviously had not taste in fashion. He noticed that the figure was pointing at the wall. It was then that the Doctor saw the almost invisible frame of a door. Opening it, he found himself in the Pilot room.

" Oh, well, that was convenient." He said aloud, and rushed over to the controls. He pressed and pulled levers, till the plane shook violently.

" Hold on Martha." He said under his breath, as he kicked the last lever into place and reset the co-ordinates for the Sun.

**12345678901234567890**

Martha huddled in a corner. It was running out of light quickly, but the Droids vision range wasn't that great. Every-one of them seemed to run past her. The plane shook violently again and Martha was almost thrown into the darkness. Barely holding on, she cursed under her breath, not wanting to be over-heard. Strangely, the Droids were thrown from their patrols as well. They didn't know what was going on. The voice for the intercom came on with soothing music, which had no affect on Martha, who was scared and bruised.

" Attention passengers." The voice of the Doctor said, and Martha felt hope surge through her limbs. The darkness seemed to give off an angry vibe, if that was even possible. It shifted violently, and then settled back into place. The Vashta Nerada were clearly pissed off about what was going on. " This is the Doctor speaking. Please re-treat in a orderly fashion to your ships and get the hell of this ship before you are either eaten alive, gutted by sword, roasted by flamethrower, or burned into a crisp by the Sun we are now about to fly into. Just in case you didn't get it the first time, GET THE HELL OFF THIS SHIP! I shall now leave you to your thoughts and a song. Doctor out." The intercom went off, but music blared out of the speakers. 'Airplanes', by B.o.B and Hayley Williams. Martha would've admired his humor if it weren't so aggravating. The Intercom beeped on again, momentarily cutting out the music. " Oh, by the way, Martha, if you're still alive, please meet me at the Tardis. I really don't want to tell your mother you were burned to death or eaten alive. Her slaps hurt, and I can only imagine she'll probably knee me in the groin if I tell her that you're dead. And I'm quite fond of little me and the twins, so hurry up." The Intercom beeped off again and Martha felt like laughing. Getting up and preparing herself, she started to sprint. The Droids, no up again, set off in pursuit, began to follow her. The lights be-hind her fizzled out. Martha was barely avoiding the Vashta Nerada, who were through with playing games. A trail of darkness seemed to follow her, as well as 8 angry droids. She felt a burning sensation in her lungs but she kept running. She leapt through the dining hall, to see the Doctor. He smiled when he saw her, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw the tidal wave of shadow. He waited for her to catch up, then bolted by her side. They ran into the Tardis, which was out of the toilet. Closing the door quickly and locking it, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until he realized they were about to hit a Sun. Flicking buttons randomly, the Tardis whirred into life, de-materializing from the docking bay. Martha could hear the roar of the Sun as the ship crashed into it, taking the Vashta Nerada with it.

" Are you okay?" The Doctor asked Martha, hugging her tightly. Martha wondered what had brought on that reaction, but dismissed it. The Doctor was always concerned about his companion's.

" I… hate… you..." Martha said, trying to catch her breath. It was no easy task. She had just run at least 500 metres without stopping at full throttle.

" Breath in some air, the lack of oxygen is making you delirious." The Doctor joked, helping her onto the couch. When she finally felt like she could breath again, the Doctor hugged her again. She liked his warmth, and was disappointed when he pulled way.

" Wow, how was that for an adventure. Certainly gave me a run for my money. Not that I had any in the first place, but the point still stands. Actually, wait, I think I just tore it down. Oh, well, what I meant to say but got distracted by my own smugness and wit is that we need a holiday. Anywhere you want to go?" The Doctor asked, and Martha smiled at his confusion. He was so clueless, like a lost puppy. Martha had a very good idea of where she wanted to go, and had for some time.

" Rome." She replied, smiling.

**Another time period, another chapter. The next 'episode', Angels and Demons, should be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed, and review if you like it! **

**Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	5. Angels and Demons Part 1

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello every-one! Welcome to the newest installment of Bonds of Time, and the grand adventures of Martha and the 11****th**** Doctor. This, upon intensive investigation, would appear to be the 5****th**** chapter though that is some-how debatable. Now, you may be thinking that's impossible, as my old child-hood role model says, 'Nothing is Impossible'. Oh, by the way, I have noticed quite a few people are adding my story to the 'story alert' category (And no, I'm not being modest). I am thrilled, I really am. Though, if you do, I would kindly ask you to review the story. I want to see what people like and dis-like, or what I can improve, to make sure that every-body enjoys the story. ^^ I do not make claims that I own Doctor Who, as I would be permanently branded a liar and if there was any chance the Tardis would appear for the Doctor to take me to travel, it would probably put a negative mark against my name. So yeah, no rights.**

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart:**** Well, before I comment of your review I would really like to congratulate you for your Harry Potter story. Though I am not a big fan of the franchise, I find it a compelling and interesting read, because, well, I really do have a twisted mine and like some dark themes :3 Now, as for your spoiler comment, I can't revile much as that would berate the whole idea of a 'spoiler.' But I can tell you that River is going to be there. As always, thanks for the review.**

**Loulouflowerpower: ****As always, your small, yet heartwarming reviews are brilliant and appreciated. Glad to see you sticking with my story.**

**TenMarthaFan: ****I'm glad you like it so far. Hopefully, you'll like it till the end. ^^**

**Angels and Demons:**

A loud whirl could be heard, but barely over the bustle of people. Pigeons, seemingly frightened to death, flew off in all directions. The occasional passersby stared at the materializing Blue Box and wondered if they'd had too much to drink. The doors opened and Martha stepped out. She took in a deep breath of the crisp night air, and felt herself sighing. The scenery was beautiful, the Tardis materializing right in front of a grand fountain. It was at least 20 metres high, and 18 metres wide, the lights of the city making the water glow. The Doctor poked his head out of the Tardis, his hair being blown side-ways by the wind. It was very comedic to watch.

" Did I get it right, or are we in the Sahara Desert? I mean I love the Sahara…it's very… scenic." The Doctor said after pausing for a moment, trying to think of what he was going to say if they had landed in the Sahara Desert. He realized that he didn't have to as he had got the co-ordinates right, for once. " But I prefer Rome." The Doctor came out of the Tardis, fiddling with his bowtie. He had promised to take Martha out to dinner, so he had decided to dress up fancily. He wore a nice white vest, which for some peculiar reason seemed to be missing a button. He had worn a black jacket over the vest, not in the name of fashion, but in the name of keeping him warm. Also, since Martha had decided to wear a dress, she might need one later in the night, he thought to himself. He wore fancy black pants, which would normally be worn to a wedding, along with the long black shoes that were polished to a gleam. He had traded his black bow tie in for a white one that seemed to displease him. It just doesn't have that charm, he thought. So he had also chosen to wear a white silk scarf over the bow tie. He seemed thoroughly pleased with the way he looked, his choice of 'attire' making him look cool. Though Martha teased him, she had to admit he looked good… though the scarf made her laugh. She had worn a nice long red dress that she had found in the Doctor dressing room. She wondered why he kept dresses. Maybe he was scared that he was going to regenerate into a girl and would have to wear men's formalwear. The dress went past he knees, and was sequenced in shiny beads that seemed to weave into the dresses pattern. It fitted her perfectly, which was odd, but she paid no heed. She wore high heels, in the name of fanciness, that killed her feet. It was also a bet she had taken with the Doctor. So far, she didn't think she could make it through the night. She hadn't bothered with make-up; she didn't really see the point. The Doctor already thought she looked like a goddess. In fact, she did. He remembered dealing with one a few years ago… or was it yesterday? He could never tell.

" So, where do you plan on taking me?" Martha asked, and the Doctor snapped out of his thoughts. He drummed his fingers on the Tardis, the sat down at the fountain. Martha sat down next to him.

" Well, there's this great restaurant I know called Pace dell' anima. A man who owed his life to me took me there. It's a long story, don't ask." Martha nodded her head, but before she was about to ask him where it was, he piped up.

" Well, okay, since you insisted. I saved him from a Banshee, creature of myth blah blah blah. Honestly Martha, I don't know why you take such interest in my adventures. I must say though, I love the food there. Especially the wood-fried pizza. They make a lasagna that will over-ride your taste-buds. That's why I make a back up copy." The Doctor said happily, and before Martha could point out she hadn't said a single word, the Doctor rushed off. Martha followed him, observing the streets. They were old, yet they seemed to be new. They held stories, and were interesting and beautiful. They kept you wondering… Martha snapped out of her 'trance.' She realized that she could use those exact words to describe the Doctor. When she finally caught up, the Doctor was at the entrance. She had to admit the restaurant seemed to have a certain ambience. It was made out of marble, like a roman pillar, and smelled absolutely delicious. They took their seats and a woman came and took their order. She had a fresh-face, obviously someone who loved her job. She looked no older than 20, and her enthusiasm towards Martha and the Doctor seemed to enlighten the mood. Martha decided to order the Chicken Parmigiana, and gave her menu to the waitress. The Doctor, on the other hand, wanted fish fingers and custard, which was 'shockingly' not on the menu.

" What kind of restaurant doesn't have fish fingers and custard?" The Doctor asked the waitress, not expecting an answer. He got one.

" A good one." She replied, and Martha laughed. The Doctor looked at Martha sternly, before breaking out into a grin and turning to the waitress

" Touché, young lady. I'll have a wood-fried pizza." After an enjoyable meal, the Doctor filled Martha on what she had missed. Martha nodded when she remembered the Doctor waving at her. It had been his way of saying good-bye. She knew some-thing had been wrong, but she hadn't thought he'd be _dying. _The Doctor also talked highly of his latest companion, Amelia Pond. Martha was relieved when the Doctor said she was married. That was a first, she thought to herself. Almost all of the Doctor's companions ended up falling head over heels for him. The Doctor was in the middle of talking when he felt a burning sensation in his head. He began to feel off-balance and dizzy. Martha saw the color drain from his face.

" Doctor, are you alright?" She asked, and the Doctor stood up. He was sweating, though the air was cool. He staggered over to the waitress and collapsed.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor felt his head burning. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel it. Time flashed before his eyes, going backwards. Time was unraveling before his very eyes. He wretched in pain as he felt the burning sensation increase. Something was wrong. Time seemed to stop unraveling on the 23rd, one day after the day they were in. Then the impossible happened. Time began to rewind. All the incidents that had happened, or were going to happen, just ceased to be. Everything up until tomorrow just stopped. Time… just died. The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up. Martha was leaning by his side, as well as the waitress. A small group was crowded around him. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

" Doctor, are you okay?" Martha asked. The Doctor bolted up right and grabbed Martha by the shoulders.

" Martha, something is wrong. Very wrong… We have to go NOW." The Doctor seemed to yell the last word, the ran out of the restaurant. Martha stood dumbfounded. Had she just seen what she had seen? The Doctor came back into the restaurant and grabbed his scarf, which was prompted against the chair.

"Can't do it without the scarf. Scarf's are cool." The Doctor said, before exiting the room.

" Who is that man?" The waitress asked, and Martha just smiled.

" To tell you the truth, I got no bloody idea." With that, Martha exited as well. She caught up to the Doctor in the Tardis. He was running around frantically, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

" Doctor, what's going on?" Martha asked, and the Doctor turned.

" Martha, time is rewinding. Everything that happened, or that is going to happen in your case, is just going to stop tomorrow. I have no idea what's going on, but time just seems to die. I'm trying to find where it's happening." He said hurriedly, then leapt back into pressing buttons frantically.

" You can stop it, yeah?" Martha asked, and the Doctor stopped pushing buttons. He slowly turned to Martha, and smoothed his hair down.

" Martha, do you trust me?" He asked, and Martha nodded.

" Of course I do. So there's no point in asking." She said, and the Doctor sighed in frustration, and what Martha thought she saw for a second, excitement. Typical, she thought. Only the Doctor would be excited with a situation where the whole universe could end.

" You just ruined the mood Martha. This was supposed to be a time of despair, and you turned it into a drama. I'm disappointed. But I'll forgive you. And looking on the positive side, the Tardis has got a lock on the location. So… GERONIMO!" The Doctor yelled, and pulled the final lever. The Tardis screeched in protest, and roared into life. Pillars of flame erupted from the floor and Martha hung on tightly as the Tardis lurched violently. The Doctor, for one, was being thrown around like a rag-doll in a washing machine. He finally got hold on the console, his scarf on the second floor. The Tardis screamed in protest and Martha felt the urge to cover her ears. The Doctor, for one, hated this trip. The soul of the Tardis was being ripped apart, and he could hear it happening. Finally, the Tardis materialized. The lights went off, and the Tardis was left in darkness. The Doctor stood up slowly, feeling the bruises on his body. Martha followed likewise, feeling her muscles groan in protest. The Doctor stared sadly at the Tardis and stroked the console.

" I'm sorry Sexy. I really am." He said, and Martha limped over to him. He looked on the verge of tears.

" What happened?" She asked, and the Doctor seemed to sob.

"She's dead. The Tardis is dead." The Doctor choked out in sobs, and Martha felt glumness set over her. She loved the Tardis; it had always looked after them, in a sense. The Doctor depended on it, and now it was gone.

" I'm going to take a look outside." She said, but the Doctor didn't react. He just stared at the console, stroking it. Martha stepped out, and found herself in a vast room. There was a man at the desk in the middle of it, staring incredulously at the Blue Box that had appeared out of thin air. He was old, around 80, and had white hair. He was wearing a white ankle-length robe, to which Martha couldn't pin a name to. It was tight fitting, and showed off his stomach. He was wearing a necklace, in the shape of a golden cross. Martha took an intake of breath and stepped back into the Tardis.

" Doctor, we may have a problem." She said, and the Doctor turned around. He had been crying. She hadn't known the Tardis was sound proof. The Doctor went to his wardrobe, took out a ridiculous red Fez, and put it on his head.

" It's what cheers me up." He said, brushing past Martha and stepping out of the Tardis. Martha slowly stepped out slowly; looking at the man she had recognized. The Doctor smiled, the sadness being pushed out of his facial features.

" Mr. Pope, how good to finally meet you."

**12345678901234567890**

The Pope reached for him cross. He had just seen the impossible before his eyes, and was convinced that the Illuminati were after him. They were master illusionists, and followers of the devil. Yet the man with the ridiculous looking hat did not look like murderer material.

" Who in God's name are you?" He asked, his hand still on his cross. The Doctor noticed the motion, and laughed.

" I'm not the devil, don't worry. I should expect he would choose a Bowler Hat, not a Fez. No, I'm the Doctor. That's my name. Well, that's not my name, but it's my chosen name so it's my name. Well, again, its not my name, my name is the name that I do not like to name. You know what, just call me Fred." The Doctor rambled, and the Pope looked at him as if he were a madman. He turned to Martha.

" What on Earth is he saying?" He asked her, and Martha just smiled. She had always seen the Pope on Television, but it was something different altogether to see him in real life.

" Just nod your head when he pauses for breath." She replied, and the Pope stood up. He wasn't satisfied with the answer, so he was going to do more investigating.

" Tell me what you want, or your should shall go to hell." He said, pointing at the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him if he were a madman.

" I've already been there. I'm not sure they want me back anytime soon; I recall crashing their golf carts and wrecking the music. Must say, old Lucifer does not like uninvited guests." The Doctor said, remembering his time with Lucifer. They really like a good conga line, he thought. The Pope couldn't believe the sacrilege he was hearing. " Anyway, Benny, I think you will find that we are the ones here to ask the questions here. Now, Question Number 1: Is there anywhere where I can buy a bowtie? That is of the utmost importance, as if I fail and we all dies horribly, at least people will remember me as the 'cool guy.' Not that there'd be any people left, but it's the thought that counts. Question 2: What is going on here and why is time going to stop in the Vatican? I mean, I don't want the world to die. Do you? Scientologist probably would, but their crazy. I mean, they believe in aliens." The Doctor stopped in his tracks, and looked down at himself. " Well, not utterly crazy but my point still stands. Actually, I just tore it down but I shall put it back up, just you see. And Question 3…" The Doctor said, a very disturbing image unfolding before his eyes. " Where on Earth did you get that statue?" The Pope looked to the far end of the room, and saw a statue of an angel. It was covering its eyes, and had wings. He hadn't noticed it there before.

" I have never seen that thing before in my life." The Pope said in surprise, and the Doctor turned his head. He looked at the statue, then at the Pope. He looked at Martha, then at the statue.

" Mr. Pope… The Angels have come." The Doctor said, and Martha felt a shiver run up her spine.

" Don't blink." Martha told the Pope. The Pope wasn't about to take their advice. That was, until he saw another statue _outside_ his window.

" Madman, there's one outside the window." The Pope told the Doctor and the Doctor turned around, as well as Martha. Both Martha and the Doctor realized what was happening and turned around at the same time. The Angel was centimeters away from Martha, it's fangs showing and it's claw outstretched. She recoiled and fell back, but didn't take her eyes off the statue. She glimpsed another one at the doorway.

" They're surrounding us." The Doctor said, spinning around and seeing multiple Angels advancing. " We can't escape."

**Another chapter in the unfolding plot. Sorry for the delay, but with Christmas coming up the festivities just don't stop. Expect the next episode on Christmas Day (Australian Time). Don't forget to review. Oh, and to all a Merry Christmas!**

**Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	6. Angels and Demons Part 2

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello every-one. It's been a while, hasn't it? I am very sad to say that I missed my deadline. I have no excuse… apart from the fact that my house burnt down and that I had to spend Christmas with my mothers and that a spinning Christmas tree nearly killed me and that people all over the world climbed on top of roofs to jump unless we gave the Earth away. Remember that? Yes, I am a few years too late so I completely have no excuse. Would you vouch for big Christmas Star with lasers in the sky? No… well, moving on then.**

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart: ****I actually had no idea about the Ribos Operation. See, my first Doctor was actually Eccleston. That caused me to take a bigger interest in Doctor Who. I just watched it after you mentioned it. ^^ Good episode. Anyway, I do not believe the Illuminati are active but there is always a possibility. I just thought it would be relevant from Dan Brown's book. That's another hint by the way.**

**Mericat: ****Yes, the one and only Pope who drives around in the Pope-Mobile blessing children. I thought it would be an interesting experience, the Doctor meeting the Pope. And the story may have a few surprises over the next few chapters.**

**Ayiana89: **** Honestly, I really do love 10/ Martha but the fact that he didn't realize she liked him bugs me. So I thought that 11 would be a tiny bit more aware about this type of thing. Though he is not aware of culinary tastes.**

**Trewyn D'yer: ****Am I? Well, that is an interesting fact. Thank-you, but keep in mind that writing skills should not be measured by the use of the word 'defiantly'.**

**SasuNarulover49: ****Thank you for liking my story. And if you have friends who are interested in Doctor Who fanfics, please spread the word. That goes for every-one, please do.**

**Purple-Lapis: ****Well, when life gives you bread and butter you throw it out of the house in disgust and hit a cat. Some people should get that reference. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter no more cause' it's here!**

**It pains me that my Christmas Special story is not coming out on Christmas. I really wanted it to, but I already planned everything out so no dice. That is all. Also, has anyone seen the Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe? After watching it, he really needs to add a setting for wood onto the sonic. **

The Angels advanced. The Pope was muttering a prayer silently, begging the lord to save his life and rid these Stone Demons. There were 7 of them in total, and there was no way to keep an eye on all of them. The Doctor's mind frantically tried to think of a solution, yet he could think of nothing. Martha got up, her eyes still on the Angel. She could hear the grating of stone; no doubt more Angels about to send them back in time. Maybe they could get Sally to help again… but then it occurred to her that the Tardis was dead. If they got sent back, there was no way back. She remembered the last time she had gone up against the Angels. They had gotten her silently, while she was investigating where the Doctor had disappeared. This time, they were being more bloodthirsty. Knowing that there was no way out this time, she just had to accept her fate. The Doctor would find a way, he always did. But she would have to wait... perhaps too long. The Doctor was backing away keeping eye contact with three Angels. He didn't see the one behind him.

" Doctor!" Martha cried, breaking eye contact momentarily before swiveling her head back. The Angel's face was millimeters from her own, the features on it's face showing anger and bloodlust. God, they were quick. The Doctor realized too late that there was one behind him. He braced himself for the dizziness that accompanied being zapped back in time. Instead, he was met with a loud bang. The Pope was looking at the same Angels the Doctor was, so he turned to see the source of the sound. He was relieved with what he saw. It was typical, it really was. The Angel behind him was now a smoldering pile of rubble. It would repair itself, the Doctor knew. But it would take a while before it would be able to zap people back in time. Behind the pile of rubble, was a woman holding a massive gun in one hand and a blue diary in the other.

" Hello Sweetie." River Song said, smoke still dispersing from her gun.

**12345678901234567890**

" Little help here!" Martha yelled, and the Doctor instantly looked around. Martha was having a hard time dealing with the Angels. He waltzed over to her and grabbed her hand, then started to walk backwards. Martha stumbled, but kept her footing. River stepped forward and re-loaded her gun. It was a Plasma revolver, one that River particularly liked. It was stylish, compact and effective. There wasn't really much in the weaponry department that could blow up an Angel. She fired 3 times, blowing up the Angel in Martha's face and two others that were advancing. Martha breathed a sigh of relief.

" Honestly Doctor, you have to find other ways to spend your time. Ever thought about Checkers? It would certainly fit the scarf wearing area." River said, and Martha snickered. The Doctor went red, then fiddled with his scarf.

" I wear a scarf now. Scarf's are cool." The Doctor said, standing up on his toes for a minute then rocketing off in the Pope's direction, who looked as if he had just had an accident in his pants. " Besides, now is not the time to comment on my extravagant looks which just happens to trump everything your wearing River. No, it's time to help Mr. Pope before he ends up in 1951. Now, that should be good. Maybe he can prevent the start of Scientology. I'm sure the other religions would be happy, but I would not be. And neither would Tom Cruise for that matter, although I would be able to save his…" The Doctor turned to Martha. " I'm rambling, aren't I?" Martha nodded in agreement and looked at River. She seemed amused, like she put up with the Doctor's ramblings every day. In-fact, she didn't talk to the Doctor like most people did. No, she undermined his authority and joked about his flaws. " My point is…" The Doctor continued, turning to face River. " How about you blow up these Angels?" River fired three more shots before her gun clicked empty. She threw it on the floor where it rolled and hit the wall. The Doctor looked at River in disbelief and picked up the gun.

" It's empty, we can't use it against any other Angels." River said, knowing the Doctor was thinking that they could use the gun to protect themselves. He pressed the trigger of the gun, to which a bullet came whizzing out. The Doctor jumped at the sound. It passed the Pope's head by millimeters, taking the Doctor's scarf with him. It thudded into the wall. The Doctor turned slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief yet again. He turned to face River and threw the gun at her. She caught it with one hand.

" Empty, huh?" He said, and River just shrugged her shoulders.

" It must have jammed." She said innocently and Martha burst out laughing, feeling like her sides were going to split.

" Well, not only had my scarf been completely ruined, but Mr. Pope could have been killed. I owe thanks to you River." The Doctor said, giving Martha the evil eye. Martha didn't notice, tears dripping down her face. He turned his gaze to River. She just grinned.

" Don't forget saving you honey. You always leave that part out." River replied, and the Doctor froze.

"Alright." He mumbled reluctantly, almost like a child admitting he was wrong. "Why are you here River?" The Doctor asked, surveying the room. The Pope was trembling on the floor. He'll come to himself soon, the Doctor thought. There were multiple piles of reforming rock on the ground, but the cleaners would clean that up in a flash. " I mean, I'm not exactly complaining but I still need to find out why time is going to collapse." Martha got up, remembering events. Fear had scared the fact that time was going to end of of her mind. She suddenly felt embarrassed that she had been laughing at a time like this.

" Well Honey, your diary suddenly lost a lot of pages. So I read the last page, which showed you in the Vatican. So, hitching a ride on a Time-Loop and here I am, saving your backside from the Angels yet again." River replied to the Doctor's question, looking at Martha. The diary hadn't said anything about her. Maybe it was going to re-write itself when this was over.

"Does you precious diary have any ideas what's going to happen?" The Doctor asked in a mocking tone. River just laughed, and the Doctor knew what was coming next. He braced himself for aggravation.

" Spoilers." River said, tapping her nose and the Doctor felt like stomping his foot in frustration. That was, until he was the figure in the shadows. He silently put his finger to his lips. It didn't have wings, so it wasn't an angel. Whatever it was, it had to be connected. River saw what the Doctor was talking about, and moved towards him. Martha didn't see it as quick as the other two, but it was definitely there. Almost like it was like it was woven into the shadows. Without warning, the Doctor bolted in the direction. The 'shadow', caught by surprise, panicked for a single moment before bolting away from the Doctor. Martha, out of no-where, began to feel dizzy. She felt chills down her body, and she thought she was a bright yellow light beside her. River tapped her on the shoulder, and Martha came rushing back to reality.

" After him." River said frantically, and Martha struggled to re-gain her balance.

" The Doctor's got it covered." Martha replied, wondering why she was so against following the figure.

" I meant after the Doctor. His clumsiness is going to get him killed." River said giggling, then sprinting after him. Martha followed, feeling a peculiar headache when she thought about her memories.

**12345678901234567890**

God, that person was fast. He faded in and out of the shadows, almost impairing the Doctor's vision. But the Doctor could spot him, and the chase kept going, the shadows of the massive corridors became less and less and finally the figure was out in the open. He stopped, and turned. It wore a black clock, which draped to it's feet. It was holding two bejeweled blades, which glimmered in the light. It wore a theatrical mask, covering it's whole face. Half of it was happy and half of it was sad. The Doctor couldn't make out eyes.

" What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, and the figure laughed. It was faint to the Doctor's ears, but it was laughing.

" I am here to fulfill my purpose Doctor." The figure said. It's voice was smooth, like silk. The Doctor had no idea what it was talking about.

" How do you know my name. And who are you?" The Doctor asked, and the figure laughed again. It seemed to be amused by him.

" That is not your name. Merely a title. My title is the anomaly. But all the answers to your questions will be revealed soon, Lord of Time. Till then, remember, an Angel is apparent at the time of Demon's." With that, a blinding white light filled the room. The Doctor shielded his eyes, trying to figure out what the anomaly had meant. When the light faded, the anomaly had disappeared. River and Martha rounded the corner to see the Doctor standing alone. The Doctor walked over to them, his mind trying to piece the puzzle together.

" He said the Angel's appear at the time of demons, or something along those lines." The Doctor said to River and Martha.

" That's funny." Martha said, thinking back to about two years ago. It made her mind hurt, but she didn't have a handle over her thoughts. " There's a book called Angels and Demons." The Doctor didn't look impressed.

" A book? A book… A BOOK!" The Doctor said, finally getting a vague idea of what was going on.

" Ding Ding Ding, we have an answer." River said, and the Doctor grinned.

" Indeed we do host River. You see, the book Angels and Demons is written by Dan Brown. Brilliant man, not so good looking alien." The Doctor said at a hundred miles per hour, and Martha struggled to hear it all. " He had a theory, that when anti-matter met matter it would explode. That that's how the universe was created, by the Big Bang. Many people dismissed it, but he wrote his ideas into a book, which I believe was a bestseller… The Angels were the people in the book and the Demons were the Illuminati! OH, stupid stupid Doctor. How did I not see this before?

" Well, it usually happens when you ramble a lot." River said smartly, and the Doctor gave her that look. " It's the true sweetie."

" Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going along lines like this. So, if we change the Angels is the book title to the Weeping Angels, what does that make the Illuminati?" The Doctor asked, and somehow Martha began to grasp the idea. Maybe she was smarter than she thought she was.

" It makes the Illuminati you." Martha said and the Doctor winked at her.

" I'm not sure the Pope would like to hear me say that. By the way, I dropped my Fez; I should pick it up later. Never mind. So, if I'm the Illuminati, whom may I point out were not followers of the devil. They just believed in science instead of religion. But if you substitute in the Weeping Angels and a madman with a box… it has no affect on the plot." The Doctor looked up in recognition, utter terror on his face. It unsettled both River and Martha to see him like this. Martha pieced it together.

" Oh my god…" Martha said slowly. " There's an antimatter bomb in the Vatican." The Doctor nodded solemnly, and the true reality of what this bomb could do set in.

" Nothing will escape it; not time, not space, not even reality. Every-thing will die. And the Angels want to feed of this energy; it could make them so powerful that they would survive the blast. The Lonely Assassins would truly become the loneliest beings in the universe. Well, there won't really be a universe. Just everlasting energy… and the Angels could feast." The Doctor said. River shuddered.

" We have to stop it." She said, and the Doctor looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes, something he thought he would never see in River Song. It was likewise for River. Suddenly, Martha remembered something. Some insignificant little detail that all of a sudden seemed so important.

" Doctor, are the walls of the Vatican are made of stone?" Martha asked and the Doctor nodded his head.

" Of course they are what are they supposed to be made of, paper? Although, the great emperor of the Planet Galling thought it would make great material for a palace. Of course, he hadn't thought of rain."

" Then why did the bullet go through the wall?" Martha asked, and some-thing clicked in the Doctor's mind. Martha saw the gleam in his eyes and knew he had finally pieced the puzzled together. River, for one, was impressed with the girl. She hadn't met her before, but she already knew that she had a close bond with the Doctor. A bit too close for my liking, River thought, but I can't do anything about that.

" Martha Jones, you genius!" The Doctor yelled, and started to sprint back to the main room.

"Hell of a lot of running." Martha said, and bolted, her headache finally going.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor arrived at the main room. The Pope was gone. Probably off to clean the drool off his chin, the Doctor thought. He ran to the wall, and felt it. It was solid, but a lot less than it should have been. The Doctor reared up and ran into it, just when Martha and River rounded the corner. He groaned as he hit the wall hard and fell.

" That is a very hard wall." The Doctor said, and River laughed, much to the Doctor's dismay. River reared up and kicked the wall. It fell down with ease.

" Was that so hard?" She asked, and the Doctor clenched his shoulder. The defeated look in his eyes said it all.

" It is obvious I weakened it for you." The Doctor said reluctantly, trying to think of a comeback.

" Whatever floats your boat." River replied, and the Doctor walked into the wall writhing in silent anger. The wall led into a damp and wet walkway. It smelt of phosphorous and iron. There was moss growing on the walls.

" There's a secret passage in the Vatican." The Doctor said chuckling. " Does it get better than this?"

" Well, we could go up against ghost with Charles Dickens… at Christmas." Martha said, and the Doctor barked a laugh. Martha wondered if he really had. Anything could have happened with the Time-Lord. They walked through the walkways for what seemed like an eternity, until they came to a small room underneath. There was a metal container wired into the wall, glimmering against the contrasting green and grey.

" We're at the heart of the Vatican." The Doctor said, rushing to the bomb. It was ticking, as usual, but there didn't seem to be a timer. Only the time, which was 12:00am. " River, what time is it?" The Doctor asked, and River looked at her trans-dimension 'space-hopper', as the Doctor called it.

"11:56." River said, and the Doctor looked at the bomb.

" IT'S GONNA DETINATE IN 4 MINUTES!" He yelled frantically, and rushed over to the bomb. He whirred it with the sonic, and was met with a mesh of wires. He could see the container with the Antimatter, which just happened to be deadlocked. He looked frantically at the wires.

" Doctor, the Angels are coming." Martha yelled, seeing the figure of the Weeping Angels. There were three in the middle of the pathway, almost at the main-room. In the darkness, Martha could barely make them out and they advanced with ease, nearing Martha with every second. Martha screamed as she felt the Angels touch. Her head spun as she landed in a street it broad-daylight. It was all up to the Doctor. The Doctor cursed as he heard Martha's scream. If thing ended up going the right way, he would apologize to her… but right now he had to hurry. He heard River yell as the Angels got her too. The Doctor saw his opportunity. Red wire and Blue wire. One would set the bomb off, and the other would set things rights. He heard the Angels screech, and without thinking, cut the red wire. He felt a burning sensation in his chest and body. He had failed.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor woke up, and saw Martha and a group of people standing around her. They were all wondering if the Doctor was all right. He got up quickly and hugged Martha.

" I did it Martha." He said happily, content that she was safe. He could see time, and it was fixed. He had set things right.

" Did what? You must have been dreaming." She said, looking concerned. The Doctor looked around, and realized he was in the restaurant. He realized what was going on. Time had reset itself, meaning that it would have to rewind back to when things went wrong. Namely, when they were still in the restaurant. He breathed a sigh of relief. But there were still so many questions he wanted answered. Who was that anomaly? And was he in charge? He dismissed the thought when Martha helped him up. They strolled back to the Tardis, Martha realizing that the Doctor was not talking much. His smile broadened when he saw the Tardis, alive and well. He ran up and hugged it, to which Martha just laughed. She felt a pain in her head, an unusual headache when she remembered past events. Didn't have that before, she thought. The Doctor and Martha entered the Tardis, and the Blue Box began to dematerialize immediately. The beautiful of the universe echoed. What they didn't see was a figure high above in the shadows, watching them intently. They had passed the exam…but now the true test began.

**I apologize for the long wait, but again this jolly time of year just laps up my time. Next episode, 'Pest Control', will be up some time around New Years Day. All I can say is, Jack's back! Have a Happy New Year everyone, and please review!**

**Sincerely Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	7. Pest Control Part 1

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello every-one, and welcome to yet another chapter of humany-wumany goodness. As always, yours truly, will do his best to write entertaining adventures for one of my most loved yet unusual Doctor Who couples, 11/Martha. I hope you enjoy, and have a Happy New Year to all.**

**SasuNarulover49: ****By awme, I hope you mean awesome ^^**

**Mericat: ****I do suppose it could have been less confusing. I did have to rush that chapter. And I guess if you want to grasp the full idea, you do have to read Dan Brown's book. But never the less, I hope it was enjoyable.**

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart: ****It is not the Silence, though it did occur to me. Keep guessing: P It si not post Miracle Day Jack, but he should understand. I love you reviews, and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**( ): ****As you have reviewed anonymously, I cannot say much. But Rory and Amy are going to return in one 'episode.' Guess which one.**

**SadHappyGirl****: I am honored. No words can describe my joy for one of my favorite writers to review, and like my story, and say they are going to recommend it! I love the Letting Go and Moving on story you have written. I love it, I really do! So, all I can say is, Fantastic!**

**Now, I do have a bit of a treat for you this chapter. These so called 'enemies' of the Doctor have scared me for quite a while with multiple nightmares as a child. But if it's not the Vashta Nerada or Angels, who is it? See if you can figure it out before the end of the chapter. Oh, another disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or claim any rights. If I did, I would be a madman **_**without**_** a box, and a box makes life more fun. WARNING: Coarse Language. He he, always wanted to say that.**

**Pest Control:**

The sound pierced the air. Rex and Gwen had no idea of this mysterious sound, but Jack's face lit up instantly. It was a beautiful sound, hitting the right chords at the right moments creating an eerie symphony that sounded like nothing on Earth. Rex, by now, knew it was not from Earth. The things he had experienced in the last few months had been enough to open his eyes to the life beyond. Jack turned in the direction of them. Gwen realized the look in his eyes instantly.

" Oh no you don't mister." She said in her welsh accent, and Jack gave her the puppy dog eyes. All she did was turn her head and brush the hair out of her eyes in reply.

" World War Two, you ain't giving' us the split." Rex said, catching onto what was about to conspire.

" Fine, but don't blame me if the Doctor doesn't take you two onboard." Jack said, laughing at Rex's puzzled face.

" Doctor? Who the hell is the Doctor?" Rex asked, and Gwen's face fell.

" Damn American's. You're supposed to say Doctor Who, not who the hell is the Doctor." Gwen joked, and Rex pretended to be hurt. Jack shook his head in laughter, and then began to sprint in the direction of the sound.

" Gwen, Rex, you're going to love this." Jack called out from behind him, and he was quickly lost from sight. Gwen turned to face Rex, and both of them looked at each other.

"Why are we not following him?" Gwen asked and Rex looked at her sternly before breaking out into a grin.

" My question exactly." Rex replied, before sprinting off. Gwen laughed before following likewise. She would call Rhys about the baby later.

**12345678901234567890**

The Tardis door flung open and the Doctor stepped out. He instantly fiddled with his bow tie, making sure it was in the right place. Martha stepped out close behind him, her head still spinning.

" Did you ever take a test to fly the Tardis?" Martha asked. He head was spinning and her shoulder was aching from that very bumpy flight. She had been thrown around like clothes in a washing machine.

" Of course I did." The Doctor replied walking towards the familiar fountain. Martha wondered just how badly you could fly the Tardis and receive the license. " I failed, but I did take the test. And in my defense, the examiner didn't like me. I think it had something to do with the fact that I had burnt down the academy once, but honestly, that was no valid excuse. " The Doctor replied, and Martha laughed. Typical, she thought. The last Time Lord in existence and he can't even fly his ship properly.

" I'm amazed we haven't crashed into an Ice-Berg yet." Martha joked, and the Doctor turned around from surveillance.

" No, we won't end up crashing into an Ice-berg. Though the Titanic is a different matter altogether." The Doctor said, remembering the events that had transpired after Martha had decided to leave. A ghost of a smile appeared on Martha's lips, wondering if he had seriously crashed the Tardis into the Titanic. Maybe the iceberg was a cover up story, she thought. She looked up a saw the Doctor no-where in sight. He had wondered off _again._ Well, at least he hadn't done it on a planet where humans had to be accompanied by another species or they would be eaten like last time. Wow, she had done a lot of running that day before she found him. Judging by the surroundings, they were probably some-where near Cardiff. Wow, not much to wander off to around here. Martha decided it would be best if she just waited at the Tardis. Without sightseeing, there was practically nothing to do. Hearing a faint noise, she turned her head to see none other than Captain Jack running towards her. She squealed in delight. She wasn't proud of it, but she did it. Running up, he embraced her in a hug. She laughed.

" Martha Jones." He said, his smile as big as the moon. " Good to see you in a time where the Earth is not about to be destroyed."

" Yeah, but my lungs are. You mind stopping the Baer Hug?" Martha wheezed, and Jack loosened his grip. He laughed again, and this time Martha joined in.

" So where's the Doctor?" He asked, and Martha looked around.

" He's somewhere, I know that much." She replied, and Jack cocked his head. He wasn't expecting that answer.

" It's not like the Doctor wander off without telling you." He said, and Martha nodded. It was true with the past Doctor, but this one made it compulsory to wander off. Almost like a force of habit.

" How'd you know I was traveling with the Doctor?" She asked, and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

" There's a 1950's police box behind you. Let's just call it a lucky guess." Jack joked and Martha blushed. What an embarrassing question that was. She saw Gwen Cooper and some one she didn't realize cross the street, casually strolling. They walked up to them and Gwen instantly enveloped Martha in a hug. Jack laughed.

" God… not again." Martha wheezed and Gwen loosened the grip.

" Bloody Hell, it's good to see you again Martha. How've you been?" Gwen asked. Martha realized it had been ages since she had worked with the Torchwood team. However, she didn't see Owen, Tosh or Ianto. Jack realized what she was thinking and put a hand on her shoulder. She saw the sadness in his eyes and decided to pursue the matter no further.

" Not bad. Done a bit of travelling with the Doctor." Martha replied, and Gwen's eyes twinkled mischievously.

" Maybe you could introduce me personally to that sexy chunk of a man." Gwen joked, elbowing Jack in the ribs. He grunted, caught off guard with that movement. He was still remembering his old friends.

" I could not have put it better myself…but if it were up to me, I would probably say: Incredibly Sexy bow tie wearing chunk of a man. But still, yours wasn't half bad." A voice behind them said, seeing to appear out of nowhere. Rex had eyed the man coming but saw him as no threat. The others were too caught up talking. Martha recognized the voice, but still turned simultaneously with the others. The Doctor stood there; a quirky smile on his face and a Fez on his head. He turned to Martha. " They have really nice Fez shops is Cardiff." He said, and Martha struggled to hold in a laugh. Jack walked up to him, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

" Doctor, it's good to see you." He said, letting go and saluting. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. Jack grabbed it and felt a bolt of electricity run up his hand. He jerked back and the Doctor laughed.

" I couldn't believe it. They also sold joy buzzers at that shop. I mean, how could I resist?" He said grinning, and Jack frowned slightly as he rubbed his hand.

" I think I liked the other ones better." He said, and the Doctor's smile faded momentarily before bouncing right back up.

" Nonsense Jack, you don't even know me. I'm full of surprises." He put his hand in his pocket and began randomly pulling items out. " Robot Hand… no… Rubber Ducky… nope… Big Red Button… negatory… Bananas… still good." He said, pointing at Jack. Rex, for one, was amused with the whole scene that was transpiring in front of him. Gwen was still trying to figure out how the strange man in front of her could be the Doctor and Martha was quite used to the fact that the Doctor was making a fool of himself. Jack, for one, liked this Doctor for his antics. He seemed to be more childlike and lively than the other two, so full of life. " And that's about it. I do have a third shoe if you want. Not many surprises there." He said and Jack grinned. Gwen finally found the rights words to sum up the situation.

" How the bloody hell can this bumbling idiot be the Doctor?" She asked, and the Doctor looked offended. Martha knew his ego had taken a blow.

" I can regenerate Gwen Cooper." The Doctor said, stretching out her name. "It's a process I do; when I die change my face. It's not really that complicated, but I can go very it again if you want. In fact, just for the sake of it, I will. When I die I change my face. Yep, no lies." He said, smiling as if everything was normal and that all humans would accept that fact.

" I've heard some crazy shit in my life-time, but that takes the cake." Rex said, piping up and the Doctor looked at him.

" Hello. I'm the Doctor. And you would be?"

" I would be a crazy i if I believed that." Rex replied, and the Doctor laughed loudly. Martha was far to amused with the conversation to say anything. Jack stepped in.

" Okay Rex. Before you tell us you don't believe it, how about you take a look inside his ship." Jack said, breaking up the Doctor's barrage of reasons why it wasn't crazy which he would explain at 90 miles per hour and no one would understand. The Doctor beamed.

" Great idea Jacky boy." He said, before walking off in the direction of the Tardis. He unlocked the door, then called out before closing it behind him.

" Follow me everyone." Martha and Jack went first, knowing full well what to expect. Rex and Gwen went rather precariously, not sure what would be inside the tiny box that would have trouble fitting them all in. What they saw took their breath away. Rex was the first one out, almost bolting for the door. The Doctor mouthed the words 'It's bigger on the inside' to Martha before Gwen said exactly that and ran out the door. What happened next the Doctor did not expect. The Tardis engine started to work, and the Tardis started to dematerialize.

" Oh no, no, no, that's not supposed to happen!" The Doctor yelled, frantically pushing buttons and trying to get the Tardis to return. It didn't work.

" Doctor, take me back. Sure, I wanted to go travel with you but with my team." Jack said, clinging on to a rail in the Tardis. He hadn't remembered it being so bumpy last time.

" I can't!" The Doctor yelled for no particular reason other than adrediline. " The Tardis controls have locked me out. Some-things happening and the Tardis can't wait to stop it!" Outside, the Tardis crashed into the walls of the Time Vortex, in such a hurry that it was damaging itself.

" Well, this is new." The Doctor yelled, hanging from the console upside down. The Tardis was flying upside down. Both Martha and Jack cursed and the Doctor looked at the sternly. Well, as sternly as he could with his tweed jacket in his face.

" There will be no swearing on my ship." He said, his voice hardly audible over the screech of the Tardis.

" Swearing is the least of our problems now." Martha yelled as the Tardis finally materialized and all three of them fell down headfirst. The Doctor got up first, bolting upright. Martha and Jack groaned as they took their time.

" Seriously you two; stop your bellyaching and come outside." The Doctor said smartly, and exited the Tardis smoothing down his hair and adjusting his bow tie.

" I'm gonna slap him." Martha said, hobbling to the door. It reminded her of an old lady walking. Was that what she was becoming, an old lady? She dismissed the thought.

" Get in line." Jack joked as he got up. It's well and fine for him, Martha thought. He can heal himself but I can't. They both walked to the entrance and threw the doors open.

**12345678901234567890**

The scenery took Martha's breath away. It was a lush rainforest, with tree's and plants towering above. Water was flowing freely, catching the sun's light and shining a beautiful shade of gold. The area smelled crisp, like dew in the morning. The light and dark greens were more vivid than ever, and the temperature was so perfect that Martha just wanted to doze off. Jack, for one, seemed impressed as well. The Doctor wasn't standing around gazing at the beauty; he was scooping up the water with his hands and guzzling it down. Well, Martha thought, after eating fish fingers and custard all the time he would be a little bit thirsty. Jack started to walk towards the Doctor, enjoying the scenery but clearly on edge. Martha followed likewise.

" This water contains strong deposits of iron." The Doctor said, and Jack cocked his head. He knelt down and tasted some for himself.

" You're right. It's probably why it shines gold when hit by the light. But what's so bad about that?" Jack asked, as Martha pondered the question. There was nothing wrong with the heaven she could see.

" This water's manufactured." The Doctor replied, sticking his finger in the air. " It's been recycled or filtered through massive sewage systems. If that's the case… we're in a factory. A massive factory." Martha lost her impulse to drink the water when the words 'sewage' and 'system' came up. Jack and the Doctor seemed undeterred by the fact that they might have just drunk recycled toilet water. The Doctor got up, scanning the area briefly for signs of a pathway. The white-pebbled pathway with no greenery protruding wasn't the most inconspicuous of paths. The Doctor was hoping for more of a challenge. Jack got up, and Martha walked to his side. The Doctor grinned at them.

" Trouble?" Jack asked, and the Doctor winked at him.

" Oh yeah." He said before trudging through the greenery. Martha went first, following the Doctor's path. She wasn't too keen on carnivorous plants making a meal of her. Jack took his time, observing the area but quickly caught up to Martha.

" You know, he's a good looking man." Jack whispered to Martha, and Martha laughed. The Doctor turned his head, wondering what he was missing out on, the dismissed the thought. He had more important things to do than have a chat, even though it was one of his most favorite things to do.

" That he is." Martha said, looking at the Doctor's back. She really did consider him to be wonderful, but it was only recently that she had considered him sexy. She wondered why that would be.

" I wouldn't mind having a go at that." Jack whispered again, and Martha felt a lump form in her throat. Would the Doctor respond if Jack hit on him?

" Neither would I." Martha said blatantly, and it was then that Jack noticed the look's Martha was sending towards the Doctor. He decided it would be best if he backed off on this one.

" Oh… um… he's not really my type. I'll leave the skinny men to you." Jack said, trying to lighten the mood. She felt Martha's rib crunch playfully into his side, and he winced mockingly. " Besides, it's obvious that he likes you." Martha stopped in her tracks. Obvious? She hadn't seen it before. Was Jack just trying to make her feel better? The whole conversation had become incredibly uncomfortable for Martha.

" Obvious?" Martha squeaked. She really wished she could reply with more confidence, like she didn't really care, but it was obvious that it was a matter she was concerned with.

" Oh yeah." Jack replied. He had just realized that they both sent looks towards each other, like they wanted to be together. " He constantly looks at you with longing." Martha felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. An incredible warmth flushed over her, and she laughed at her reaction. It was like she was in high school again, and the boy she liked had decided to ask her out.

" Oi, you two, stop flirting." The Doctor said from ahead, and Martha giggled at his reaction. Was the Doctor jealous?

" I was just saying hello." Jack replied, and the Doctor grinned at the old line. It was Jack's reply to the Doctor when questioned about his constant flirting. Honestly, the Doctor thought, that man hits on everything that moves. He looked over at Martha. But I wish she would, he thought.

" We've arrived." The Doctor said from ahead, as Martha saw the silver door up ahead. The room seemed to lose its lights, before a glowing a vibrant red flooded the room. Warning alarms blared loudly, and the Doctor grinned. "And it seems, not a moment to soon." The Doctor continued as he opened the door.

**12345678901234567890**

_Kelly Demur was just doing her job. Honestly, the pay here was horrendous, but in the 29__th__ Global Depression, it was hard to find work. Kelly worked at __Anguis Industries, in the maintenance department. She hated her job, she really did. All she did was stand around 24 hours a day and make sure there was nothing wrong with the hardware core. If anything went wrong, radiation would flood through the factory. She was lucky to have good people working beside her. Sometimes, they took her shift so she could rest. The Boss didn't care, as long as someone was manning the core. Nothing eventful ever happened here at the Nanogenes factory. They were produced, programmed, and shipped out. No incident in history that Kelly was aware of had ever happened that included rogue Nanogenes. So, here she was, yet again at the pinnacle of her boredom. Her parents always told her she had a bright future in front of her. And they were right. The Nanogenes really did glow. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a figure moving in the shadows. She glimpsed it again, and was sure that there was some one else in the room with her._

" _Hello?" She called out. She could see the figure, but only just. It was clocked in the shadows, no features able to be seen. However, it was there, as if the shadows were protecting her from seeing it. The figure shifted, walking slowly. He or she still wasn't visible. " Marty? Is that you?" I'm getting sick and tired of your practical jokes, you know." Kelly called out again. It was a lie. She loved Marty's practical jokes; they lightened up the workload and the mood. But this one was starting to scare her. The figure laughed. It was a throaty, deep, booming laugh. It didn't sound human. Like a flash, the figure darted out of the shadows. Before Kelly could even register what was going on, a jeweled blade beheaded her. She didn't even have time to scream. The figure laughed again, and flicked it's blade towards the core. Sparks flew, as the radiation barrier was destroyed. It basked in the flames, and thought of the destruction that was to come. Taking off it's mask, it let it clatter to the floor. It loved the feeling of cold air on it's disfigured face. The room was bathed in blood red light, and warning sirens began to scream and wail, as if they were about to experience pain of the highest degree. The second test had begun. With that, the room flashed white and the Anomaly disappeared. _

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor practically kicked the door open. Four people trembling in fear and surprise greeted him, and one person in a Hazmat suit lying behind cracked and shattered exoglass. He was presumably dead.

" What's going on?" The Doctor yelled. His raised voice seemed to jolt the nearest person towards him into action.

" The security's been breached." He said frantically, fear clearly visible in his voice. " The Core's been destroyed. Radiation is about to flood the factory." The Doctor smoothed his hair down. The situation looked dire.

" Jack and you." The Doctor said, pointing at the man who had replied to his question. " You two come with me. We're gonna fix the core. Martha, you look after these people. Some of them look injured, and they could use your medical expertise." Martha nodded, and the Doctor set off. Jack grabbed the man, and set off. The Doctor backtracked when he realized he had no idea were he was going.

" Where's the core?" He asked the man, and the man laughed. It was a strange reaction.

" This way." He said, his voice Scottish. Finally finding some courage, he set off. The Doctor and Jack followed. They quickly got to a rustic room, which looked different from the other areas of the factory that were ungodly clean. The man winced when he saw Kelly. He really had liked her, and to see her like this broke his heart. He knelt beside her, stroking her arm. He would miss her. The Doctor was more concerned about the mask. Half of it was happy, and half of it was sad, like a theatre mask. The Anomaly had struck. The Doctor stood in the same spot, thinking of what was going on. Jack said his name, which the Doctor didn't hear from deep in his thoughts.

" Radiation Level Critical." The compute voice said, which snapped the Doctor back from his trance. He ran to the core, which was struggling to maintain the radiation levels. If he could boost the signal and repower it, it might be able to cover the whole area and stop the radiation fro, flooding. But there was a 50/50 chance that he would implode the factory by increasing the radiation instead of increasing the shield. He looked at Jack, who just nodded. He trusted the Doctor with his life. The Doctor took out the Sonic, and stuck it next to the power chip. Closing his eyes, he pressed the button on the Sonic. The bright red lights went off, and they were left in darkness. For a horrible moment, he thought he had killed them all… but then the lights came back as normal. He breathed a sigh of relief, and helped the man up.

" Thank you." He said, realizing the man in the tweed jacket had just saved them all.

" It's all in a day's work for Batman and Robin over there." The Doctor said, pointing to Jack. Jack just shrugged his shoulders at the comparison. He was definitely the younger of the two.

" I'm Jack, and that's the Doctor. Who the hell are you?" Jack asked, and the man shook Jack's hand.

" Craig. Craig… Ferguson." Craig said, and Jack nodded.

" Nice to meet you Craig." He said, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to bother saying the line. It wasn't like Jack was going to heed his word.

" What type of factory is this Craig?" The Doctor asked, his curiosity taking over. " I mean, its takes a hell of a lot of radiation for that shield to be that powerful. That shield could cover the whole diameter of the Earth twice, yet it's all concentrated onto this factory."

" It's a Nanogenes Factory." Craig replied. " We program Nanogenes, which produces a hell of a lot of radiation. This shield, one of the most powerful in the universe, can barely contain it." Jack went cold when he remembered what had happened before…

" Oh Fuck." Jack said, fear overriding his body. He had never been this scared before, not even when the 456 had invaded.

" What's up Doc?" The Doctor asked. Why was Jack cussing all of a sudden? He had saved them all.

" Doctor, this factory has un-programed Nanogenes. They program them presumably behind exoglass, so they can't escape. Now… that glass was cracked and there was a dead person in a Hazmat suit." Jack said, and realization dawned on the Doctor.

" I left Martha in there!" The Doctor said, and Jack bolted upright. They both sprinted back towards the main room, leaving Craig in their wake.

**12345678901234567890**

Martha was tending to the people. Most of them just had concussions, or where having panic attacks. Nothing too serious. The person behind the glass was dead, she knew that much. She was relieved when the red lights stopped. The Doctor had done it again. She was caught up in her thoughts, and a headache flared. She didn't see the person behind the glass. She was tending to a person closest to the glass, when she just ran away in fear. She had been looking at the glass.

" MARTHA!" She heard the Doctor yell, and she turned with a smile. That smile quickly disappeared when she saw the Doctor's panicked face and Jack's pained expression. She turned, to see the dead man in the Hazmat Suit shatter the glass. She started to walk backwards, but the Hazmat Zombie stumbled forward and made contact with Martha's skin. The Doctor cried out Martha's name again, a tear running down his cheek. Jack was holding him back, his face a picture of sadness. Martha cocked her head at the Doctor, to tell him she was all right. She didn't expect to say what she did.

" Are you my mummy?"

**Oh Snap! Haha, I wanted to bring these monsters back forever. Expect the next thrilling 'episode' in the next few days.**

**Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	8. Pest Control Part 2

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello every-one, and welcome to another chapter of Martha and 11's thrilling adventures. I am absolutely shocked with what is happening to me. Yes, for the first time since the 7****th**** grade, I have writers block. Yes, I am struggling to think of a complicated plot, though I do have a basic out-line to follow. So, I have decided to do sort of a side-project. However, not on Doctor Who. No, I plan on writing about a topic I have no idea about for a challenge -_- So far, after interviewing my friends: six of them said Pokémon as I have no idea about that, four people said Supernatural, which I have an idea what it is about, and one person said Smallville. Now, while I do value my friends ideas, I wanted to see what my reviewers thought. So: Pokémon, Supernatural or Smallville? Please, as your review your ideas about the story, give your opinion on this particular dilemma as well. Oh, and if you could mention parings as well. **

**SadHappyGirl: ****Yep, I was aiming for funny so I'm content that I reached my goal. Yeah, Jack is back with the Doctor. But in Doctor Who tradition, only for two or three episodes. Poor Martha, yeah, I do feel sorry for her even though I decided to do it.**

**SasuNarulover49: ****Haha, it happens to the best of us. I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. **

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart: ****I agree that Moffat does have a strange affliction with Zombie-fied people. He came up with the Angels, Vashta Nerada and Gas-Mask Zombies. See the connection in my story? Anyway, I do not particularly dislike Gwen and Rex. I do feel like they don't belong, especially Rex, after Tosh, Ianto and Owen. Miracle Day was a disappointment for me. Davis kills off too many characters. Yes, the Doctor does want Martha to be more open, as he doesn't really feel comfortable making the first move. Consequently, neither does Martha. Yeah, hopefully it does work out ;)**

The Doctor couldn't shake off Jack, who was pulling him back. He thrashed violently, but couldn't shake the stronger man. Martha, for one, was perplexed with the whole situation. It didn't make sense; nothing seemed to make sense except for a longing for her mother. It was all that mattered; the most important man in her life had become nothing. Like a single atom in the whole of existence. She felt her body temperature flare; yet she paid no heed. The fibers of her skin began to stretch, her bones expand and her muscles grow. Ever single fiber of her body was on fire, yet all she could think of was her mother. But even then, she couldn't remember her face, just the longing. He skin began to tinge orange, and become rubber. Finally, she felt the black radiation screen grow out of her eyes, and she felt like screaming. But there was no sound. Finally, she had become identical to the other Hazmat Zombie. She collapsed, unable to take the pressure that the heat was giving off. She would get used to it eventually, and then the hunt for mummy would begin. Jack pushed the Doctor through the corridor, Craig needing no persuasion to follow. However, he pressed a small blue button on the wall as he passed. He knew he would regret it, but with his fear riddled mind it didn't matter. It was the only option. Slamming the door shut, Craig slid down to the floor and shuddered. He could not believe what he had just seen. The Doctor finally ripped away from Jack and pounded on heavy the steel door. Taking out his Sonic screwdriver, he tried to unlock the door.

" Ah, it's Deadlock sealed." He yelled, pounding on the door, the reeling back in pain. He grabbed Craig by the collar.

" WHAT'S THE CODE?" The Doctor yelled, and Craig shuddered. Jack just stood back. He was depressed, but after all he had gone through he knew loss all too well. He hoped the Doctor could cope.

" Doctor, he's in shock. Leave him alone." Jack said, and the Doctor turned.

" I could've saved her Jack!" The Doctor yelled, standing up to the taller man. Jack couldn't meet his gaze. The Doctor's furious gaze seemed to burn a whole into Jack's soul, his emerald green eyes full of fury. He knew that after all the things he had been through; he still feared the Doctor's wrath the most. Jack was about to reply when the door's frame buckled. Both the Doctor and Jack turned to see the massive dent in the steel door, followed by another loud bang. Another dent was left in the wake.

" It's breaking through." Jack said, and the Doctor stood frozen. He was faced with a dilemma. If he waited for the door to open, he could get past and help Martha… But that put Jack and Craig in danger, and Martha would never want that. Besides, there wasn't much chance that he could make it through. He backed off, Jack doing the same.

" Just like old times, eh." Jack commented, helping Craig up whilst still backing away.

" Yeah." The Doctor said simply. For the first time in his new regeneration, he didn't feel like talking or running. He just wanted Martha. He was shocked that he had come to that realization. He just wanted her? What about Amy, or Rose? But he knew that Martha was all that he wanted. The doors burst off their hinges, with a Hazmat Zombies staggered through.

" Are you my mummy?" It both slurred, and something pulled at the Doctor's hearts.

"RUN!" Jack yelled. Craig got the message loud and clear, and bolted faster than he had ever bolted in his life. And he had run from the resistance. The Doctor stood, fixated on one spot. Nanogenes swirled around the zombies, like an army ready to follow it's commanders into battle. There was a chance… no it wouldn't work. But could it? Jack looked frantically at the Doctor. Grabbing the Doctor by the arm, he was able to snap the Doctor out of his trance. The Doctor, finally grasping the situation, bolted with Jack. The zombies were slow, the big clunky Hazmat suit slowing them down. Finally, when they caught up to Craig, they were a considerable distance away. Jack knew the situation was dire. The Doctor wouldn't be able to think properly, anger and loss clouding his judgment. Craig was basically useless. Jack grunted in frustration. Something hit him, an idea. Last time, the Nanogenes had been smart enough to see the difference between the two… but that was only because of the zombie and Nancy had almost identical DNA. But this was a factory… so they would have to keep biological samples.

"Yes." Jack said quietly and slowly. The Doctor turned his head, and saw the grin spreading on Jack's face. Jack turned his head towards the Doctor, and the same idea occurred to the Doctor. He winked at Jack, and Jack winked back.

" Craig." The Doctor said slowly, hope igniting his mind. Emotions were the pinnacle of evolution, he thought. They can destroy you, but oh boy can they give you a jump-start. " This is a factory, so you would have documentations of all the workers?" The Doctor asked, and Craig nodded. He was slowly getting over his shock. A smile lit up the Doctor's face. " If they have documents of DNA, then we can use it. The Nanogenes should be smart enough to realize the DNA is identical, and that it is the original. Then, we can save every-one. No-one had to die today."

" Then you better hurry up." Craig finally managed to say, and the Doctor turned to him in surprise.

" What do you mean Craig?" The Doctor said, sensing that something was wrong. Craig took a deep breath, regretting what he had done. Fear had over-ridden him.

"I'm Sorry." He managed to choke. " When were in the programming room, I pressed a button in fear. It's the button that activates Stratagem 0. If there is a life or death problem, it is to be activated. It… implodes the radiation field. Everything gets fried." The Doctor's smile faded.

" How long?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotions. Just when things looked like they were going to succeed.

" 20 minutes." The reply was blatant, and sliced through the Doctor's heart. He glanced at Jack, who was looking at Craig in hatred.

" Then tell me Craig… where is the DNA chamber?" The Doctor asked, and Craig pointed in the opposite direction.

"It's down the hall. The code is Geronimo." The Doctor nodded, and started to walk in that direction. Craig looked up, and knew that he deserved to be left behind. He felt no remorse. He had caused this, and he deserved to pay the price.

**12345678901234567890**

Jack and the Doctor arrived at the deadlocked door. They could hear Craig scream in pain as the Zombie's got him. Opening the door, the Doctor rushed off to the files. Jack stood guard at the door. Using the sonic, he was able to access the computer. Unfortunately, there were 100,608 files. Grunting in dissatisfaction, he began to run a filter to search for the files. Jack turned when he heard the Doctor grunt. He looked at the number on the screen, and began to lose hope. He decided that, if this was his last journey, he would find answers.

" Doctor." Jack began, but the Doctor put his hand out to shush him.

" Not now Jack, I'm trying to speed up the search. If I can do that, we can run the DNA through all the Nanogenes and they can notice they can notice the difference. ZAP! Massive electrical charge. Everything back to normal." Jack comprehended the Doctor's words, but saw a massive hole in his plan.

" Doctor… if you run that current through the system, it will have to be done manually and the charge would be transmitted from the main computer. You would be electrocuted." The Doctor kept working. He already knew this. That was his choice: Kill himself or lose the person he loved. The shock would be too powerful, and he was an old man. He wouldn't have the time to regenerate. He turned to face Jack.

" Ask away." Jack nodded, realizing what the Doctor was going to do. Jack was hatching a plan of his own: To activate it himself. He couldn't die, and he was amazed that the Doctor had forgotten this… or maybe he hadn't. Was there something he wasn't telling him?

" Okay. I have three questions before we say our good-byes." Jack said, and the Doctor nodded. If he was going to die, at least he could do a good thing." Number One: Why weren't you there?" The Doctor instantly knew what Jack was talking about. He gulped.

" Jack… there are certain points in time I cannot interfere with. The 456 incident was one of them. You have no idea how much my hand was itching to press the button, to go streaming back to Earth and send the 456 packing. But… I cannot. When the Time-Lords were alive, they would have forbidden things like this to happen. But… they're gone now." Jack accepted his answer. He didn't like it, and he had lost some of his trust in the Doctor since that day, but he did accept it. There were some things that eve the Doctor couldn't control.

" Okay, Question 2. Do you love Martha?" The Doctor was taken aback by Jack's question.

" What makes you think I would like her? I don't like her, no, we're good friends. I take her everywhere and we do everything together, and I feel a close connection between the two of us. Ah… especially when I met her again. She seems more beautiful to me then she was before. I love the way she acts, the way she can talk to people and get answers out of them… but most of all I love her smile." The Doctor looked at Jack, who was still expecting an answer. " Yes." Again, Jack nodded. The Doctor was blushing slightly, expecting Jack's next question.

" Question 3." Jack began but was interrupted by the computer crackling and sizzling.

" NO!" The Doctor said loudly, trying to fix the computer to no avail. The radiation before had destroyed half the computer's files, meaning that the entire supply of DNA had either been destroyed or mutated. The Doctor's shoulders slumped, and Jack realized that they had to get out. He pulled his jacket's sleeve up, to revile a teleport device. The Doctor didn't have time to realize before Jack beamed the both back to the programming room. They had to escape, and this was the only way. The Doctor looked at Jack sternly.

" I thought I destroyed that thing." He said, and Jack laughed.

" Are you complaining?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks, realizing they would have become zombies if Jack hadn't had a fully functional teleport device. He grinned sheepishly, and Jack knew that the topic had been put away.

" Are you my mummy?" They heard, and they instantly knew it was Martha. The Doctor felt something pull at his heart again. A siren blared, a loud piercing siren and the room was enveloped in red.

" SELF DESTRUCT IN 4 MINUTES." A computerized voice said, but the Doctor paid no attention. Another idea had come to him. Maybe… they both had time travelled DNA. Maybe it could realize the similarity. With time seemingly slowing down, the Doctor stepped forward and grabbed the Zombie. Jack backed off, praying the Doctor knew what he was doing. The Doctor put his head against the Zombie's.

" Come on Martha… it's me." The Doctor said. He could feel the Nanogenes entering his body, filling it with radiation but he ignored the immense pain. His skin began to stretch, going a tinge of orange. He shook violently, not giving in.

" Martha… please." The Doctor said, falling onto his knees. The pain was unbearable, but he was not going to give in. The Hazmat Zombie saw what was happening. All it wanted was its mummy, and this man was interfering. The Doctor was interfering. The Doctor? How did she know his name? The Nanogenes were starting to realize the difference, the two contained the same infiltration of DNA, so they had to be the same, and it would make them the same… and the tiny insignificant atom in the universe began to grow. Her belief in the Doctor had saved her, but it had needed the Doctor to believe in her. She felt the heat fade and her skin return to normal. Then she collapsed, the Hazmat suit melting back into her flesh. The Doctor, almost writhing in pain, got up slowly. He grabbed Martha in his arms, and began to run. Jack had opened the door, and was currently waiting in the doorframe of the Tardis. His heart leapt when he saw the Doctor carrying Martha.

" SELF DESTRUCT IN 10…9…8…" The computerized voice said, counting down. The Doctor literally jumped into the Tardis, running to the controls with Martha still in his arms. Pushing a lever, the Tardis dematerialized, narrowly avoiding the radiation blast. The Doctor's conscious was plagued with the death of the people, but he looked at Martha and felt warmth radiate through his body… only this time, it was good warmth.

**12345678901234567890**

" _Not only have you failed me, but you have given the Doctor another accomplice!" A raspy voice said, lashing out at the Anomaly. One hit brought the anomaly to his knees. His mater was angry with him. The Doctor had passed the test yet again. He was good, but he would not beat the Anomaly. _

" _I'm sorry Master." He said, feeling the venom infiltrate his system. He had the antidote, but it would be painful._

" _I will give you another chance. Do not fail me." The voice replied, and then his Master faded._

" _I swear under my blood, I will not fail master." The Anomaly said. The next time he was to meet the Doctor, he was going to kill him painfully, taking from him what he held close and taking his breath._

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter; it's below my usual of 3,000 words per chapter. Not by much, but I still hope you like it. The next chapter 'Crossfire' will include Captain Jack. Don't forget to review, and give your opinion on which side-story I should do. Till next time… don't blow up the universe.**

**Sincerely Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	9. Crossfire Part 1

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello every-one. I welcome you with open arms to the newest installment of Martha/11 adventures. Well, I can't exactly welcome you with open arms, as my arms don't fit through cyber-space. So… I welcome you with open data. Thank you to every-one for reviewing and mentioning on which topic I should work on to get my writers block. After 5 personal messages and 2 reviews the count stands: Supernatural 4, Pokémon 2 and Smallville 1… so Supernatural it is.**

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart****: Haha, Jack going to Martha's mum. I can imagine that now. Yes, Moffat is a genius at writing. Thank you for reviewing as always, and thank you for your kind words regarding my writer's block.**

**Giggleplex1****: Well, I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I do? Hmmmm…thank you very much.**

**SadHappyGirl: ****^^ Yes, all he has to do now is tell her. And that is going to be happening soon. But Spoilers ;)**

**Loulouflowerpower: ****I am glad you like it. And as I think I've gone over 20,000 words, I don't think I'll be abandoning this fanfic till it is finished.**

**Redwaterfall: ****I am happy that you decide to review ^^ Is your name by any chance a reference to the episode 'The Girl Who Waited?" Eh, I'm getting off topic. Yeah, it is a good pairing and I thoroughly agree when you say that there aren't enough 11/Martha pairings. I'm glad that you want to write stories about 11/Martha. I'm sure they'll be good. And I am very happy that you like the story.**

**Crossfire: **

The Doctor fell head over heels, tumbling across the Tardis. Martha, barely clinging onto console, barked a laugh. He really needed to learn to control the Tardis better. Apparently, all his stroking wasn't really having a big affect on how the Tardis listened to him. Either that or he was completely clueless on how to fly his grand vehicle. Jack, also finding it amusing, let a massive grin spread over his face. The Doctor grunted as pain flashed in his right shoulder. He shook it off and tried to stand, but was sent tumbling yet again. When the shaking stopped, he stood up rather sheepishly. His jacket was draped over his head, and he turned blindly around, his hands outstretched.

"I can't see. Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?" He said, running in random directions. Martha grinned at the scene. He really was clueless. " I mean, what's the point of being able to travel in time if you can't see it?" He continued. Martha pondered whether to relieve him of his misery or let him suffer some more. Before she could make her decision, Jack took a step forward and flipped the jacket over. The Doctor blinked, realizing what had happened, and put his right hand up.

" I don't want to hear about this." He said sheepishly, and walked out of the Tardis, opening the door as he did so.

" Party Pooper." Martha whispered to Jack who laughed. The Doctor looked over his shoulder, but dismissed the thought that they were laughing about him. They respect me too much, he thought to himself as he walked onwards. However, somewhere in his massive ego, he knew that they were laughing at him. Martha blinked as the sunlight poured into her vision. She was in greenery, grass going as far as she could see. Forests on the left and right sides surrounded the area. It seemed odd that the forests were parallel to even the odd bush. There was a 20-metre gap between the two, which was where they were currently situated. About 40 metres ahead of them, the land seemed to drop off from the eye. The Doctor smiled in glee.

" Wow. This planet…" The Doctor said, sticking his finger in the air. "...Is situated somewhere in the Triazlan Galaxy. A whole galaxy that is uninhabited. Perfect place to relax." He smiled in glee, his eyes twinkling with a mischievous glimmer.

" I've heard of this place." Jack said, scanning the area. There didn't seem to be anything wrong, but something unnerved him. He dismissed the sensation for curiosity. It wasn't every day people came to an almost completely unexplored. Martha was feeling the same way. Something was putting her on edge. The more she thought about it, she realized that the air was different. Stale… almost metallic. She shook her head. It was a different planet. It was expected for things to be different… but there wasn't a single sound. Almost like it was locked in time. " It's said that the forests are completely symmetrical. That's all I heard. There was one expedition here, and that's all they could recover from the transmission beacon." The Doctor whirled around.

" Recover?" He asked, his grin slowly fading. He hadn't heard anything about an expedition here. Something caught his attention. It was a faint whirring. He dismissed it. There had to be some ships orbiting the planet, just for observation.

" Yeah. The never found the bodies or the ship. Just the bea-" Jacks voice trailed off as the whirring noise became louder and louder. It pierced the silence. The Doctor recognized it vaguely, but couldn't quite put a finger on when. Jack had heard it too. A whirring… he was certain he had heard it before. It was Martha that realized what it was first. She gasped, and stumbled towards Jack who grabbed her shoulders. She shivered, not because of the cold but because of fear. The Doctor went cold. He finally recognized what it was. Jack watched as all the emotion drained from the Doctor's face. He looked pale white, no emotion showing… but Jack knew better. Jack knew, that deep down, the Doctor was burning with rage. A metallic voice pierced the silence, and Jack took a step back, panic forming on his face.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"RUN!" The Doctor said, but Martha and Jack needed no warning. They bolted towards the left forest, which was closer to them. The Doctor went to follow but was blocked by a Dalek. It wasn't the new type of Dalek, it was the old type of Dalek with rust all over it's robotic frame. It wasn't the 'IPod' variety, as Amy used to call them. He quickly backtracked, bolting to the right. He heard it fire it's laser, and felt something sizzle by his cheek.

" EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" He heard it cry from behind, and he knew that it was in hot pursuit.

**12345678901234567890**

Martha panted as she ran. She was out of breath. Jack, whose face was a painting of fear and anger, kept dragging Martha along. When they stopped, Martha was sure that her lungs were literally on fire. Jack didn't even breathe deeply once. He scanned the area, for any sign of a threat. Why didn't they just run to the Tardis? Adrediline is a Bitch, he thought to himself. He noticed Martha kneeling down. She must have been out of breath. Jack realized that his lungs were burning as well, but that was the least of his concerns now. Well, it wasn't really his concern. It was Martha's. He knew the Doctor would never forgive him if anything happened to Martha. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Martha. He felt like crying out in anger. The Dalek's had done so much to him, affected his life greatly and he hated them for it. He heard a whirring sound, and cursed. His thoughts had carried him away and he had lost focus. He turned around slowly, and found himself facing two Dalek's. He didn't move. He didn't breath. He looked at Martha, who was frozen in fear. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She wasn't going to die alone. Her eyes met his and she just nodded. He resented that he couldn't die along with her. He silently begged that she would forgive him. The Dalek's didn't move. They swirled to face each other.

" SCANS IN-DI-CATE D-N-A HAS BEEN AL-TERED BY TIME TRAVEL." The one on the right said to the other.

" THEY WILL BE USE-FULL TO THE CAUSE!" The one on the left replied shrilly. It turned to face Martha and Jack. Jack, by now, was suspicious beyond capability. Dalek's were creatures of hate, born and bred for bloodshed. For one, let alone two Dalek's to refuse extermination on the spot was illogical. Whatever the Dalek's were doing… it was catastrophically bad.

" What is the cause?" Martha asked. She was confident now. The Dalek's, by some miraculous chance, had decided not to kill them. However, the question had to be asked. What would the Doctor do? Would it be best if they were to be killed? As much as she hated the thought of being killed, as everybody does, she knew that sometimes it was better to die than to willingly play a part in the destruction of the universe.

"WE DO NOT AN-SWER TO PRIM-I-TIVE SPE-CIES!" The Dalek on the right replied, turning to face Martha. It was about the same size as her, the eyestalk almost touching her face. "YOU TWO WILL FOL-LOW!" Martha looked at Jack who just shrugged. They both had no idea what was going on, but for the Dalek's to spare them it had to be big. Not that Martha was complaining. Jack decided that they had better follow the Dalek's. Mouthing follow to Martha, he nodded at the Dalek's. The Dalek on the right went behind them while the Dalek on the left set off on the return journey. Meanwhile, the Doctor was panting furiously as he bolted through the densely packed forest. He winced in pain as he felt a branch rake over is left arm. Looking down momentarily, he saw his blood starting to gush from his wound. Damn, sharp plant, he thought to himself. He could still hear the Dalek from behind him, and cursed. It didn't have muscles to groan in protest; it didn't have lungs that would burn at it if pushed too far… and it wouldn't have any mercy if it caught him. Feeling something cut deep into his cheek, he swore in Gallifreyan. His attention went to his cheek, which was already pouring out blood. At this rate he would die of blood loss, not by Dalek hand. Thinking about it for a moment, he wondered if he should die this way. It certainly seeming more appealing than being shot down by a Dalek, and letting them win after everything he had lost. But, upon further consideration, dying by blood loss was either anti climactic, whereas death by Dalek would be much more memorable. He realized that he had zoned out, and brought himself back to reality. Unfortunately, not in time to see the massive tree his was about to run into. With a sharp crack, the Doctor took a sharp intake of breath. His legs gave out, and he slumped onto the ground. He could feel his temples throbbing, thumping against his head making the most unbearable noise. The Dalek came into view, and his heart began to beat. Two shots. That's all it would take for it to kill the Doctor before he could regenerate. People had a common misconception that he could survive anything. The truth was… he was anything but immortal. Regeneration was a cheap trick, nothing more. And tricks can easily be exploited. The Dalek was now in plain view, right in front of him. It's eyestalk was barely centimeters from the Doctor's.

"KILL ME THEN!" The Doctor screamed, rushing up instantly. Adrediline and rage took over, as spread his hand out. All the rage he had harbored from the Time War was suddenly being released. He didn't know why, but all the mental barriers he had put up were literally crumbling to dust. Maybe it was because he was finally facing death without a single doubt in his mind that he couldn't escape. He was trapped, injured and was facing an entity of pure hatred. He was as good as dead. Maybe it was time. He remembered the things he had done. All the bloodshed, watching his people scream and die and burn. He watched his race go insane, watched his race change. The Time-Lords, in the end, the oldest and mightiest race in the Galaxy, had become monsters. They had become like the Dalek's. So he had chosen to end it. He had killed the Dalek's and the Time-Lords. He had stared into the heart of the Medusa Cascade, stared into the raw power of it. Even more powerful that the time vortex itself. It was this power that he had used to decimate both sides, and he longed for forgiveness. But no one was coming to forgive him. He had made his choice… and would have to suffer a fate worst than death. Maybe death would be a blessing. Maybe he would see his family again, his friends. And maybe, just maybe… they would forgive him. He would die scared, and alone. He would die like he should have. But then his mind drifted to Martha. She would be stuck on this planet. No-body could fly the Tardis, and the Doctor had permanently disabled Jack's teleport. Both Martha and Jack would be stuck here, with the Dalek's. He had condemned the woman he loved. It was all his fault…

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE." It said. The Doctor closed his eyes, and took a deep intake of breath. He heard the laser being fired. However, he heard multiple lasers being fired. Multiple lasers, and he was still alive? Maybe the Dalek's were terrible shots? No, there had to be more to that. He heard the Dalek scream, and he opened his eyes to see the Dalek explode. Shards of metal showered the area, and a mini fire burned within the shell. The Doctor could smell the sound of burning flesh, no doubt the Dalek's. He turned around to see 4 Dalek's behind him.

"What?" The Doctor said, surprise clearly evident on his face. Dalek's had just saved him. Dalek's! Of all the species in the world, Dalek's had saved him. Not only that, they had also killed one of their own kind to do so! But that wasn't the most surprising bit. No, the surprising bit, or more accurately the impossible bit, was that the Dalek's had just saved the Doctor.

" Doctor." The Dalek at the front of the group said. Its voice wasn't shrill like the other Dalek's, like a normal Dalek. It spoke almost perfect English. If the night was dark, he could have even mistaken it for a human.

"What?" The Doctor said loudly this time. The Dalek's didn't move. They weren't advancing, no securing, no killing. The Dalek's, truth be told, were not being Dalek's.

"You need to help us win the war." The Dalek continued, and the Doctor gasped in surprise. This was beyond impossible. This was… something new. Impossible wasn't the word. This was impractical… this was wrong… this was ludacris.

"WHAT!" The Doctor yelled causing the Dalek's to backtrack slightly. They would have to do some really good explaining, if they didn't kill him.

**12345678901234567890**

Jack and Martha tracked cautiously. After what seemed like an eternity tracking through the forest, they finally arrived at their destination. It wasn't what Jack had expected. Jack had expected cities of metal, massive basses that would stretch across the landscape with a mass arsenal of Dalek's plotting the downfall of the universe. Instead, he was met with 200 Dalek's in what could on be described as a refugee camp. There were Dalek's all around. There was huts made of metal, and a big building, most likely the strategy room, but that was all. It seem, that the all mighty Dalek's, were at an almighty low. The two Dalek's guarding Martha and Jack moved away from them, and went into the big building. It was covered in foreign marking and etchings, which seemed to all be connected to the white orb that was protruding from the building.

" It's a power source." Martha whispered to Jack, and Jack nodded in agreement. He had been thinking along those same lines. The Dalek's need power, needed energy for something. If they weren't on an abandoned planet and the Dalek's had warships, he could've called it preparation for war. But that didn't seem likely.

" See, the problem with having dashing good looks is that enemy's tend to follow you around. They're just jealous." Jack jokingly whispered, which gathered a snicker from Martha. She knew they could just run off into the forest, the 'camp' needed all the Dalek's for it to function properly, so no-body was guarding them. But they had to find out what was going on. That's what the Doctor would do. After about 20 minutes of standing around idly, a Dalek finally approached them. He was white in colour, different to the other metallic Dalek's.

" GREE-TINGS! I AM GEN-ER-AL SKAR-EL". The Dalek said. It's voice, though more auto tuned than T-Pain in Martha's opinion, seemed to have a sense of authority about it. His voice seemed strained however, like he was resisting the urge to kill.

" What is your purpose?" Jack asked, his voice cold. Martha realized just how much Jack hated these creatures. Back when they had gone to the year 50 trillion, he had told Martha that Dalek's had killed him… then he had come back to life. To Martha not being able to die seemed like a blessing, but she knew that to Jack it was more of a curse. She banished all thoughts from he head, and went back to the more pressing topic.

" WE NEED YOUR ASS-IS-TANCE!" Skarel said. With that, he turned and started to move towards the big building. Martha and Jack exchanged looks, wondering why a Dalek was being so polite and civil instead of exterminating them on the spot. Skarel turned, sensing that the humans were hesitant. He hated interacting with the primitive human scum. Yet it was necessary. Their knowledge in survival and war rivaled that of the Sontarans', as well as possessing basic knowledge. They were ideal for the task. Martha and Jack still didn't budge, unhappy with the answer that had been given. Skarel realized he would have to explain the situation to them if they were to co-operate. It was wasting time. But it was necessary.

"SIT!" Skarel demanded, and Martha and Jack obliged. They were keen to hear what was going on.

"LONG AGO, OUR LEA-DER CAME TO THIS PLA-NET AF-TER THE EAR-TH WAS STO-LEN. HE SUR-VIVED, DA-MADGED BUT HEAL-ING! US-ING SAL-VAGED TECH-NOL-O-GY, HE WAS A-BLE TO CRE-ATE MORE OF US! HOW-EVER, THE TECH-NOL-O-GY WAS SEV-ERE-LY DAM-AGED! AS A RES-SULT, TWO TYPES OF DA-LEK WERE CREA-TED! THE-RE WAS OUR KIND, AND THEN THE-RE WAS THE TAINT-ED.

"What are the tainted?" Martha asked, and Jack nodded at the question agreement.

"Yeah, out of curiosity, what are the tainted?" Jack mirrored. It was a good question, which he hadn't thought of. He was glad that Martha was by his side. Martha Jones; the voice of reason.

"THE TAIN-TED, AS THEY ARE CALL-ED, ARE DA-LEKS BORN WITH EM-O-TION!" Skarel continued. Jack was caught off guard. Dalek's had almost been chain bred like cattle so that they had no emotions. If Dalek's had emotions, they would be unstable and would most likely cause' more trouble than normal Dalek's. "WE PAID NO ATT-EN-TION TO THE VILE SCUM. HOW-EVER, THEY RE-BELED AG-AINST THEY'RE SU-PER-I-ORS! THEY KILL-ED MANY OF US, WATCH-NG US BURN AND DIE! WE HAVE BEEN FIGHT-ING TO CON-TAIN THEM EVER SINCE! THEY ARE A THREAT TO HU-MAN-I-TY AND THE REST OF THE UN-I-VERSE."

" Hold on." Martha said, not sure whether to believe the Dalek or not. It wasn't the Dalek's which emotion that had invaded Earth, it wasn't the Dalek's with emotion that had tried to disintegrate the universe. " It was your kind that did all the bad things, that cost many people their lives." While it was a good point Martha made, Jack was convinced that Dalek's with emotions would be a bigger threat so he chose to believe the Dalek's. If the creatures could feel what they were, it would drive them to something beyond insanity.

" WE HAVE DONE MANY BAD THINGS! BUT WE SEE THAT SUR-VI-VAL IS MORE IM-POR-TANT THEN CON-QUER-ING THE UN-I-VERSE. OUR OR-I-GIN-AL PLAN WAS TO RE-PLEN-ISH AND TRY AGAIN. HOW-EVER, WE SEE NOW THAT WE MUST PRE-SERVE OUR-SELVES FOR THE FU-TURE! THE DA-LEK RACE MUST SUR-VIVE, AND SAC-RI-FICE-ES MUST BE MADE. WE CHOSE TO SAC-RI-FICE OUR DOM-IN-ANCE. HOW-EVER THE TAIN-TED SAC-RI-FICE THEIR PU-RITY! THEY STILL CRAVE DE-STRUC-TION! WE MOUST STOP THEM!" Martha took in the words. She was convinced, she really was. But doubt still lingered. These things couldn't change, could they? But they did say the technology had been damaged, maybe they had changed when they were being created. The Doctor would be ecstatic to hear this, to hear that the Dalek's had changed. She knew that he harbored resentment towards them. He always said he had done terrible things in the war, and it was all the Dalek's fault. To see them turning over a new leaf would warm his heart. But would he trust them? No, she knew he wouldn't. No matter how much the Dalek's would change, the Doctor would never ever trust them. He would think it foolish to do such a thing. Her heart ached. She missed him. She didn't even know if he had survived. Had he been forced into regeneration, or did it happen so quickly that he couldn't regenerate. She banished those horrible thoughts out of her mind. Peculiarly, she could feel a headache pressing her temples. That's funny, she thought to herself, that wasn't there before. Taking everything in… she decided that she would trust these Dalek's. Even though she knew the man she loved would disapprove, he didn't rule her life. She could make any choices she wanted.

"FOLL-OW!" Skarel said, urging Martha and Jack to follow him. He went over to the building entrance and just stood there as a neutral presence. He was waiting for their confirmation.

" Well, I think the Dalek's need our help." Jack said, turning to look at Martha. A grin spread over his face at the prospect of something impossible happening. "What do you think?" Martha winked at Jack playfully, to which Jack offered his arm. Martha took it.

" This is going to be interesting." Martha said, shielding her eyes from the light as the headache began to grow.

**12345678901234567890**

Meanwhile, the Doctor was begrudgingly following his enemy through the forest into what was presumably a trap. They hadn't even issued a threat of verbal death, and he was feeling quite uncomfortable with it all. What happened if it was all a clever ploy? The Doctor wasn't usually one to experience paranoia, usually he laughed at the people who had it… but it seemed that the situation that was being placed upon him was, to put it simply, wrong. It could never happen. No normal Dalek would act like this, least off all to their sworn enemy, the Oncoming Storm. He glanced warily at the group that was following from behind. One Dalek, presumably the leader, up the front and the other 3 at the back. He could run if he wanted to. He could easily bolt back to the Tardis… but he wasn't going to leave Martha and Jack alone. Besides, he had to find out what exactly the Dalek's were playing at. What insidious plot did they have to over power the universe and shape it in their horrific image.

" What exactly are you playing at?" The Doctor asked hastily. He knew that he sounded brash, but he didn't care on bit. These… so called 'Dalek's' were making him extremely uncomfortable and on edge. He was going to put a stop to their intimidation.

" I will explain later." The Dalek up the front said. Its smooth baritone voice was wrong, plain wrong. Was it a malfunction in the voice box? It had to be, no other explanation. A Dalek wasn't exactly equipped with a button that could change their voice. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks, which halted the Dalek's from behind. He looked at them with anger, with suspicion, and much to his dissatisfaction, a hint of curiosity. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

" Oh no you don't big fella. I want an explanation right now. And if possible, a Jammie Dodger." The Doctor said, crossing his arms. Whatever the Dalek's were playing at, they weren't planning on dropping their act here… so he could do whatever he wanted to them. The Dalek made a noise that might have resembled a sigh. A sigh? Dalek's didn't have emotions, least of all impatience. It turned around slowly, feeling that the Doctor was wasting precious time. They needed him immediately, so they could be victorious... but if explanation was the only way, then he would be patient.

" We are fighting a war." The lead Dalek said, it's voice seemingly full of sadness and loss. But the Doctor wasn't buying it.

" I'm sorry, but I never recall hearing your name?" The Doctor said, smoothing his hair down. He glared into the Dalek's eyestalk, looking for an answer. The Dalek, likewise, felt like shriveling under the Doctor's gaze. However, he was the leader of the rebellion, and had to stay strong.

" My name, as designated, is General Karzai. May I continue Doctor, or does your curiosity doom us all to an early death?" The Dalek said. There was something in his words that made the Doctor uneasy, like he was determined. What type of war were they fighting? Well, he thought, I guess I'm going to find out soon enough.

" By all means, continue." The Doctor said, waving his hand. He wanted the Dalek's to think that he wasn't curious, that he didn't care. As if he dismissed the whole thing and he already knew their plans. But the General could plainly see through his façade.

" Emergency temporal shift granted us access to escape from the slaughter back when the Earth was stolen. A single Dalek, our leader, arrived here. All alone, he had the technology to create more… for the Dalek race to patiently replenish, thinking of all the ways that they could kill the universe. The promise of bloodshed was the only thing that kept the newly bred Dalek race alive. However, the technology was damaged. As a result, I was created. A Dalek…with all it's emotions intact. Chain Breeding, and creating, had literally sifted our emotions to nothing but silt. However, I was created with my emotions. I saw…what the others couldn't see. Patiently waiting, more of my kind was created, one in five of them like me. Soon, there was enough of us to plot against the 'Pure Ones', as they call themselves. We rebelled, and did a great chunk of damage. We had causalities, but we were still Dalek, and our minds kept us focused on the bigger picture. It has been a year, and our numbers are diminishing. There are 100 of us left, whereas the 'Pure' have at least 200. We have waited all this time for our savior, the Doctor, who ended the last great Time War to come to us. And finally, you have come… but the doubt in you eyes in clearly evident." Karzai said, and the Doctor looked at him warily. The sparks in his eyes were gone, replaced by weariness and tiredness. The tiredness and grief of a Time Lord were evident.

" Why'd you rebel? Why do you fight against your own side?" The Doctor asked, no emotion in his voice. He glanced briefly at the Dalek's behind him, who were watching him. How could the Dalek's, or these tainted Dalek's, possible believe that their greatest enemy was their messiah?

"They are not our own side." Karzai said, rage growing in his voice. " We have seen what they have done, what they are planning to do. If they had their emotions, if they had their minds intact, they would kill themselves for the blasphemy they have done. We are content on this planet Doctor, with no threats. We can create, we can live but most of all we can survive. The others, the so-called Dalek's, their quest for dominance had led them to extinction time and time again. They will blaze across the galaxy, many lives being claimed for their pointless conquest! We, Doctor, crave life. They, crave death and so we must destroy them before the Dalek's rise again." The Doctor looked at the Dalek's, all of them; one by one he eyed them off with suspicion. He looked at them, clearly seeing that they would almost shudder if he looked long enough. But a Dalek never lied; it wasn't in their nature. It was irrelevant. These Dalek's really had emotions. They could start again… a race of Dalek's who didn't kill, who just existed. All the torment could end, and everything could be put right again. The universe could be balanced.

"Well, my oldest and most hated enemy is asking me for help." The Doctor said, glancing at every one of them yet again. " I am injured, I am angry, I am clueless, I am clever and I am very…very…dangerous." The Doctor turned to face the leader. He walked right up to the eyestalk, staring Karzai straight in the eye. " You're lucky I'm on your side."

**Well, what do you think? Do you trust the 'PURE' in what they say, that the Dalek's with emotion are unstable? Or do you believe that the Tainted are the good ones, and that they truly believe that what they used to do was horrendous? This chapter is sort of related to politics, in the way that people will lie to gain support. Or maybe it is a lie with truth at its roots? I never did like politicians, sneaky bunch that don't usually keep their promises. On a more personal note, over 5,000 words! I am surprised with myself. To those who don't know, my usual word count is slightly over 3,000 words so I've milked this chapter as much as I can. Don't forget to give your thoughts on this chapter or on the whole story overall by reviewing!**

**Yours Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	10. Crossfire Part 2

Doctor Who- Bonds of Time

**Hello everyone ^^ Straight off the bat, I have to say that I am a sucker for peer pressure. I always end up crumbling if my friends tease or pressure me enough. When I told them I was going to do a Supernatural story, one particular friend that I will not name…that's you James, teased me every single day via Text, Facebook, the whole bloody lot, saying that I can't write a topic I don't know about because I've got no skill. Then my other so called 'friends' joined in the fun of torturing me. In the end, I'm just doing a Pokemon story so they will LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. It's working like it should, and my writers block is gone, so I am going to concentrate on this story ^^**

**Disclaimer: Someday…Somehow…It will happen, but for now only in my dreams. As the great man says: Nothing is Impossible. Just very unlikely.**

**SasuNarulover49**: **Yeah, hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations.**

**Giggleplex1:**** :) Glad you liked it**

**SadHappyGirl:**** It is a dilemma, which I put a lot of thought and compare and contrast into. And you're right…there is going to be a big surprise.**

**Mericat:**** It's true that they could both be lying. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. And I thought it would be interesting to have the Doctor's companions against him.**

**Shadowkissedprincessofheart:**** No-body has to review; I do not expect you to review so you don't have to even if you're not busy. You're right when you say it's ironic. They converge on each other when there is nothing else to kill. And you're also right when you say that Martha, Jack and the Doctor cannot refuse to help. But one side is being honest, and one side is not. Let us see how it plays out ^^**

Karzai led the Doctor into a wide clearing. The thick canopies managed to conceal the area, making it almost impossible for sentries or scouts to spot. The Doctor looked around, examining the area for faults and traps. Though he had accepted to help the 'tainted', as they were referred to, he couldn't help but have massive doubts. Daleks, no-matter how damaged, would always be Daleks. He trudged through the bushy area, following Karzai closely. Daleks seemed to turn and gaze at him, as if contemplating whether to kill him or let him save them. The Doctor glanced warily at the Daleks that occupied the area. He had so much rage for them, so much anger and it was threatening to burst. But he had to keep his cool if he wanted to live and find Jack and Martha. The Daleks were all working, helping build structures for their needs. They travelled in groups of three usually, almost like a family. He scoffed at the prospect. The day Daleks have a loving family is the day that I can save the Time Lords, he thought to himself. They stopped outside what seemed to be the command centre, a building that was inscribed with pulsating blue markings. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, scanning the building.

" Wood? This whole building is made out of wood?" The Doctor said incredulously. The whole structure was made of wood. The Doctor put one hand on the smooth structure, feeling the grooves and markings. He licked it, tasting it then wincing at the taste. " You've harvested a type of wood from this forest, and used it as a command centre? I mean, I always knew that the Daleks were smart but this…this is something else. I really am impressed, I really am."

"Compliments are irrelevant. We have no ego to gloat, and we already know of our brilliance." Karzai replied, gathering a smirk from the Doctor. Though it was against every instinct in his body, he was actually starting to like Karzai. Maybe not trust, but like.

" That sounds like an ego to me. Take it from me; I have the biggest ego in the universe. Although….that might have to be Santa Claus. Good old Saint Nick. Ahh…Pagan gods on the loose in Turkey during Christmas. He honestly couldn't keep gloating about his skills. Well, that was until his tongue was cut out for sacrifice-" The Doctors voice trailed off as he became aware that Karzai wasn't listening. He mumbled about how Daleks couldn't appreciate brilliance, before he deciding to explore the building.

" Come…we must discuss our plan of action." Karzai said, almost reading the Doctors mind. The Doctor just nodded in affirmation, and entered the building. The harsh lights almost blinded him. The harshly lit inside was like a bees hive, Daleks entering and leaving. Monitors were being observed, one of them plainly a heat scope and the other one looked like schematics. A Dalek: the largest one in the room, turned towards the Doctor.

" Welcome to our cause Doctor." It said, and the Doctor glanced at it briefly before turning to examine the schematics. The Dalek was not expecting to be ignored, and became greatly irritated. If he wasn't important to the cause', I would exterminate him without a second though, the Dalek thought.

"Doctor, this is important." Karzai said, witnessing the scene. His superior, Dalek Ghana, would not take kindly to being ignored. It was clearly evident that Ghana was trying to control the urge to kill.

" Indeed Doctor." Ghana said, its tone of voice clearly portraying irritation. The Doctor, for one, couldn't care less.

" Now, I'm in a moral dilemma." The Doctor began, but was interrupted by Ghana.

"Do not waste your breath Doctor. We know that you do not trust us, but you are not being given a choice. We could easily exterminate you on the spot if we so wished. You are lucky we have the capacity to resist. However, if you do not co-operate and waste our precious time, we will not only exterminate you but all hope for you companions will be lost in a blaze of fire and death. Do I make myself clear?" Ghana said, his voice matching his soul. The Doctor went quiet. If it were his life on the line, he wouldn't have cared. He was not important by any measures, and would instantly rebel against the Daleks; destroying their plans and dreams of victory. To watch the Daleks crumble before his eyes would hold the most satisfying feelings and he would enjoy it immensely. But there was Martha and Jack…that made things more complicated…

"Crystal." The Doctor said, his voice suddenly feeling very dry and his power feeble. "Now, how about you tell me your plans." He snapped his suspenders, and fiddled with his bow tie to make sure that it was still in the right spot. The image of a powerful man is portrayed by his capacity to wear a bow tie, the Doctor thought to himself.

" This is our plan of action." Ghana said, turning to face the schematics that the Doctor had been reading only moments before. The Doctor just shrugged. To be honest, he had understood bits and pieces of it but it was still a mystery to him.

" For over a year we have waited for you Doctor. It is only then that our plan can work." Karzai said, turning to face the Doctor. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Karzai, wondering what he could possibly have to offer a race of Daleks that wanted to conquer.

" Our plan starts at the end of dusk." Ghana continued, grabbing the Doctors attention. Karzai, for one, who had heard the explanation many times before, let his mind wander. He became faced with the fact that he was failing his mission. The Doctor was not acting friendly towards him, and it was evident that he had no trust in anything Dalek. I just have to try harder and gain his trust as Ghana commands, Karzai thought. " We converge on the PURE. They will be unaware of our plans, and we shall take them by surprise. We should be able to decimate a good deal to their population. However Doctor, they have double our numbers. Even if we attack by surprise, we shall still lose. We would lose about 20 of our troops as an estimate to their traps, leaving exactly 84 of us left, compared to their 200. Though we have surprise, they would destroy us. But with you Doctor, things our different." Ghana explained, his tone of voice full of confidence and arrogance.

" While this is all well and good, mind explaining how I can help?" The Doctor asked, still not able to see how he fitted into the whole plan.

" The Oncoming Storm." Ghana said simply, his voice escalating in arrogance, if that was even possible. It hit the Doctor then.

" You…are using my reputation." The Doctor said slowly, walking right up to Ghana and staring into his eyestalk. Ghana suddenly felt a pang on fear ripple through his flesh, but his metal body didn't show any sign of this.

" You are correct. The Oncoming Storm, the killer of both the Daleks and Time Lords. A creature that is knowledgeable. A creature that is wise. A creature that has a will stronger than Dalekanium. But the rage of the last Time Lord is what sets you apart from the rest. Normal Daleks, the PURE, have sifted all their emotions to become superior. But there is one tiny speck of it left in their DNA. That emotion…is fear. And it burns when they face you. To have you formulate a stratagem of attack against them, to face them in battle, would make them unstable. And that is how we will come to victory." The Doctor took in all of Ghanas words, the laughed. The reaction surprised all the Daleks, who turned briefly to observe the Doctor.

" Oh, that is funny. That is hilarious. You think you can win because I have a reputation of being a murderer. I don't know if the 'mighty' and 'wise' tainted have realized, but the Daleks will become more forceful and wary if I am there. If anything, you'll give yourselves a disadvantage!" The Doctor stopped laughing, his face devoid of any emotion. "Besides…who said I am going to help you?" Ghana became aggravated.

"You are incorrect. You make the wrong decisions. But you have no say in this Doctor." Karzai said, before Ghana exterminated the Doctor for his incompetence. Karzai, born with emotion, had heard the tales of what the Doctor had done. As a Dalek, the sworn enemy of the Daleks was a blasphemer and was to be executed upon sight for interfering with Dalek matters. However, Karzai saw what the Doctor had done…as correct. He had ended it, as there was no foreseeable victor for either side. The two species would just fight, planets and colonies being burnt in the crossfire. No matter what Dalek instinct said, the Doctor was wise and always gave the enemy a choice. Always. So they needed him alive if they were to be lead to victory.

"Alright. One question though. You have emotions…the normal Daleks do not. That doesn't change ambition, or instinct. Cause' I'm not buying the 'we saw the error of our ways' act. A Dalek must be provoked to change. Back in Manhattan, Dalek Sec was provoked to change to keep his race alive. You just say you saw what you have done. And think very carefully before lying to me, because I can end you in the blink of an eye. I can snap my fingers and rid you all…I can destroy you all in a heartbeat…but I chose not to." The Doctor glanced at the Daleks, rage burning in his eyes. The Daleks all recoiled at his statement, whereas Karzai studied it. That was the rage of a Time Lord. He could end you easily and quickly…but in the end, he does it slowly and painfully. Yet he always gives his victims a choice. Even now, he gave us the choice, Karzai thought before an idea came to him. He could gain the Doctors choice.

"You misjudge us Doctor…" Ghana began but was quickly interrupted by an angry Karzai.

"Tell him the truth Ghana." Karzai said, and the Doctor felt shocked at Karzais statement. Karzai had actually contemplated what I said, the Doctor thought to himself. Maybe he can be trusted, as wise Dalek.

" Karzai, you have no right to interject." Ghana replied, anger clearly evident in his voice. Karzai smirked in his shell. Ghana had no idea of his plan to gain the Doctors trust, but Karzai didn't care. He loved to annoy his superior, just because he disliked his commander.

"He had every right." The Doctor said, turning towards Karzai. "What do you mean by the truth?" Ghana started fuming, close to throwing a temper tantrum, but restrained himself. Karzai was up to something, he wouldn't just willingly tell the Doctor, of all people, about their goal.

" You are correct Doctor. We did not see the error of our ways." Karzai began, and the Doctor waved his hand, telling him that he already knew that part. "We were branded by the PURE as unholy. They locked us up…tortured us. We were forced to eat our own flesh, the flesh of our brothers! When there were enough of us, we had had enough. They did unspeakable things to us, that they saw as suitable punishment. We made them pay, but now we are losing Doctor. They tortured us, maimed us, and destroyed us. They are the blasphemers, not us. So we seek vengeance to those who were lost. We seek retribution…we seek victory!" The Doctor looked away, his face a vision of disgust.

" Daleks. There was no other living species on this planet to kill, so you turned on yourselves." The Doctor said, his voice laced with venom. " I wonder what would've happened if we lost the Time War and you conquered all. Then what? Nothing left to kill: you would reign supreme. But then you would divide, and kill each other until there is only one left." The Doctor smirked. " Your victory would also be your downfall."

"Exactly." Karzai replied. " We see what will happen if we try and conquer…we do not wish for this." The Doctor finally caved in. He looked upon himself with slight worry, wondering if he was sick. A Dalek had managed to gain his trust.

" Let me see the plans." The Doctor said, rushing back to the schematics. Ghana was left in awe.

"So you will help us?" He questioned. He thanked Davros that Karzai was smart, and had found a way to gain the Doctors trust.  
>"Yep." The Doctor said simply, popping the p.<p>

**12345678901234567890**

Jack and Martha walked arm in arm into the main building. The etchings seemed to pulsate as Jack and Martha entered the building, as well as a loud warning siren. Must be the alarm system, Jack thought. Martha, noticing something weird about the metal decided to investigate. Jack raised an eyebrow as she touched the wall, which felt completely smooth. She walked slowly back to Jack, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. The Daleks didn't seem to pay them any attention though, and Skarel had disappeared.

"It's wood." She told Jack, who just nodded.

" They must've used it when they harvested the area. Seems strong and reliable." He whispered back. He was still impressed how the Daleks had managed all this with limited resources and no hands. Still, they were intelligent, and it wasn't that big a surprise that they had found loophole to the no hand conundrum that they had to deal with.

" GREETINGS! I AM SUPERIOR DALEK DEXAY. AS YOU PROBABLY REALISE, WE REQUIRE YOU ASSISTANCE."

" In victory against the Tainted." Martha concluded. The Dalek, seeing no reason to continue with the explanation she had prepared, decided to drop the whole thing. She was itching to kill them, to kill something was considered a gift from Davros as the rock of a planet they were on contained no life, hence no blood to spill.

" Why exactly do you need us?" Jack asked, wondering why they weren't killing them. Sure, assistance against the Tainted, but what could they do?

" THE TAINTED HAVE INFLUENCED OUR SWORN ENEMY BY LYING. THEY SEEK ONLY DESTRUCTION, AND THEY HAVE THE GREATEST MURDERED OF ALL TIME UNDER THEIR BENEVOLENT INFLUENCE. WE WANT TO EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR, HOWEVER, THERE IS NO DENYING HIS INTELLIGENCE. HE SEEKS TO DESTROY US UNDER FALSE ACCLAIM. WE WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE, WHEREAS THEY SEEK VENGANCE AGAINST US FOR TRYING TO CURB THEIR MURDEROUS WAYS. THEY MAY BE DIFFERENT, IMPURE, BUT THEY WERE STILL DALEK AT SOUL. WE TRIED TO HELP THEM, TO RETURN THEM TO PURE AND SANE DALEK. BUT THEY SLAUGHTERED US WHEN WE TRIED TO ASSIST THEM. NOW THEY HAVE THE DOCTOR, WE HAVE NO HOPE. BUT YOU TWO TRAVEL WITH THE GREAT BLASPHEMER. YOU KNOW HIS WAYS, WHAT HE WILL DO. WE NEED YOU TO HELP US SET UP A DEFENSIVE POSITION, WHERE WE CAN WITHSTAND THE TAINTED ATTACK AND DESTROY THEM IN THE PROCESS. WE WILL THEN LET YOU AND THE DOCTOR GO. WE ONLY REQUEST THAT WE BE LEFT IN PEACE." Dexay said to Jack and Martha. Jack instantly leapt up and took a look at the monitor, which was full of foreign letters and numbers that Martha presumed was a plan. She ran up next to Jack, trying to decipher the code. The efforts made her head spin, as she felt dizzy. She pouted. The Doctor would explain something really quickly and she would understand it without complications, yet when she looked at the code it made her head hurt. Her headaches had been recurring ever since the incident at the Vatican, and she had no idea why.

"Martha." A voice from far away said, but Martha paid no attention, wrapped up in her thoughts. She gasped as she was surrounded in black. She looked around frantically, looking for light but there was none. There was just the cold…there was just the dark…and there was just…death. She shivered and panicked as she saw something out of the corner of you eye.

"I know your there!" She yelled, still turning around in circles. She wished the Doctor was next to her; the warmth his body radiated would be a comfort. But she knew the Doctor was only one man, and could only do so much. She saw two gleaming golden eyes momentarily before turning around. The eyes made her feel devoid of any life, almost wrapping her body in an invisible energy that made her blood chill, and her flesh rot right down to the bone. Worst of all, they looked hungry.

"MARTHA!" A voice screamed in her ear, and her eyes opened. The darkness was gone, and Jack was standing beside her, warm hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh, wondering about what she had saw.

"I'm fine…" She said, her body shivering slightly. Jack smiled sadly at her, taking off his jacket and draping it over her. She felt like laughing. They were acting casual, yet they were surrounded by a colony of Daleks who were waging a war and weren't killing them despite their instincts. The only thing that's missing now is good old tea, she thought to herself. Jack turned to Dexay, who was observing their carefully constructed defense. Jack crossed his arms as he placed his hand on a foreign letter.

" Now…this is your counter plan. You have 20 traps, specifically for Daleks, constructed at the front of this compound." Jack said, pointing at various letters and symbols that constructed a zigzag pattern. "Yet there is no traps around the front or the sides, no sentries, no nothing."

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF EVASION. THEY WILL ATTACK HEAD ON." Dexay replied to his observation, ending the conversation. However, she was sorely mistaken.

" Yes. For a Dalek this set-up is quite effective. But you have to remember they have the Doctor now. He will have no problems exploiting this weakness." Dexay viewed her plan carefully. The vermin in front of her disgusted her, yet the vermin had found a fundamental flaw in her defensive plans. This one is intelligent, she thought to herself. He will truly be useful to the cause.

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?" Dexay asked, turning to face Jack. Jack pondered he question briefly. He had been in the wars, both in the future and the past. Usually, humans would apply barbed wire to slow the opponent down. Yet a Dalek would be able to fly right over with out troubles.

" Apply traps all around the area. Just simple ones, used to cripple and maybe 3 or 4 to kill." Jack said thoughtfully, before receiving another idea. " Do you by any chance have energy cores?"

"WE HAVE NO USE FOR THEM." Dexay replied, wondering what the human could possibly have in mind for simple energy cores. They were simply used for fuel, and there was no need for ships in war. The urge to kill was becoming unbearable, but she forced herself to listen to the pest.

"On its own, energy cores are used for restoring power. But spread out…oh, lets say about 40 of them, and detonate a static charge, ZAP! We get a wall of energy, which will fade in 5 hours and can only be damaged by 20 Dalek shots. The specific area that was damaged will repair in 20 seconds, possibly enough time for them to get in but more than enough time for us to be able to destroy them. It is an effective way of stalling the Daleks and decimating their numbers. Mark my word though, the Doctor will easily be able to disable the shield if he appears in the battle."

"THEN HE SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dexay replied, but Jack shook his head.

" You even touch the Doctor, I will personally disable all the defensive measure." Jack threated. The Dalek moved its laser towards Jack.

"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM LESSER SPECIES!" She told Jack, the urge to kill almost overpowering every other instinct in her body. Jack laughed.

"I'm the only one who can detonate the energy core. You better get used to taking orders, or you're going to get massacred. Now, GET TO IT!" Jack yelled at the Dalek, remembering how the 9th Doctor had addressed the Zombies forcefully and they had obeyed. His words had the desired affect. The Dalek lowered her weapon, and went away to leave Jack and Martha to think about more strategies.

I'm going to enjoy killing them, Dexay thought to herself.

**12345678901234567890**

(10 hours later) Karzai and the Doctor stood on the outskirts of their camp. They were attacking in mere minutes, and the Doctor decided to join them. Ghana had decided to stay in the strategy room, to which the doctor declined. However, Ghana had the permission to teleport the Doctor to the strategy room should he be in danger or should they need to rethink the battle plan. A slight breeze was apparent, distributing the ice-cold air and managing to numb the Doctors hand. It was quite an eerie sensation.

" The troops are ready." Karzai said, glancing towards the darkness in which trees could slightly be seen.

"How many again?" The Doctor asked, observing the forest. He would have trouble detecting traps, but the Sonic would war, him…but if he lost focus or concentration for even a moment they could end up losing troops and alerting the enemy to their presence.

" There are 67 of us primed for war. 17 of us shall maintain the base." Karzai turned to face the Doctor. " We have life trackers on each of our troops. If anything goes wrong, we can carefully monitor how many Daleks decide to retreat to fight another day." The Doctor nodded. He turned to the small army behind him. Each of them were silent, making absolutely no noise at all.

"NOW!" The Doctor yelled, making sure every single soldier managed to hear him. " THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS. YOU WANT RETRIBUTION AND I WANT PEACE. IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG, YOU SHALL RETREAT. THAT IS AN ORDER, NOT COWARDICE!" He nodded to Karzai, who continued with the briefing to his troops. They would attack valiantly, and would never retreat. But they were given an order, so if things went bad they would conserve their numbers and attack another day. "They have defenses we do not know of." Karzai told them, not bothering to raise his voice, as he knew that all of them were listening. " They have intelligence that we do not know of. We have our prophet, but he can only get us so far. The rest is up to us. Group A: You shall be lead by Dalek Lea. You shall attack front on, and take most of the fire. I apologize, but you are the best and you must be prepared to be at your best. Group B: Dalek Keno and Dalek Gonna will lead you. You will split into two, and attack from the side as the Doctor instructed. Group C: the Doctor and I will lead you. We will be Covert, dealing with special situations and defenses. When everything is going as planned, we shall attack from the rear and leave them surrounded. We will then all converge on the lead building. Once done, we shall kill all PURE situated inside. For vengeance…for vendetta… FOR VICTORY!" The last word that Karzai said was met with a loud chorus of 'EXTERMINATE!' Karzai smiled triumphantly inside his shell, and turned to face the Doctor. "They are ready."

"I figured." The Doctor mused, motioning for the groups to follow him. The Daleks, floated slightly up into the air, slowly trekking behind the Doctor while he and Karzai stayed on the ground. After a brief trip, they came to the clearing where the Tardis was situated in.

"Ahh…Old Girl, good to see you again." The Doctor said, stroking the Tardis who whirred in appreciation. Karzai commanded the troops to stay airborne, as some were deciding that to travel by ground was the best way. The Doctor moved on after promising the Tardis he would return. Many traps then greeted him after he entered the almost identical forest to his left. Immediately, he was forced to disable two heat signature detectors as well as 5 turrets. He sighed as he motioned for the Daleks to come down. He started to walk with Karzai by his side when his mind drifted to Martha. Was she all right? Had they killed her? It depressed him to think that Martha was gone. Out of all of his companions, she was the only one who had chose to leave. That was what made her different…when she knew it was time. He loved that about her, she always knew when to stop. To be honest, he loved everything about her. The way she would put her hands on her hips when she was angry and demanded an explanation, they way her smile lit up a room, the way she- A massive flash of red disrupted his thoughts.

"Shit." He said out loud, observing the Dalek that had been electrocuted. He had lost concentration! Karzai turned to him angrily, but decided that he shouldn't start an argument now. He had no choice but to attack front on. A blue energy seemed to clash with the harsh red, but they paid no attention.

"ATTACK!" He yelled, and became airborne. He rushed forward, the doctor sprinting in pursuit as the army followed them into battle.

**12345678901234567890**

A red flash illuminated the area. Jack looked up, as did Martha. The blood red signal indicated that a Dalek had been caught in a trap. Either that or the devil, Martha thought as she heard the Daleks bloodcurdling scream. Jack took this as a signal, and activated the energy barrier. A loud 'ZAP' could be heard, as a blue energy expanded from the energy cores that had been placed around the base.

" That is one hell of a bug zapper." Martha said, shielding her yes from the harsh light. Jack laughed briefly, before summoning the troops. 150 Daleks all primed for war. If the tainted tried to fly over, they would be in for a shock. A large Dalek flew from out of the trees, and instantly began to fire. The lasers couldn't' penetrate the barrier, only thinning it slightly. The Daleks aimed; ready to shoot before a loud screeching sound pierced the silence. The PURE writhed in pain, whereas the Tainted didn't seem to be affected and continued to fire. Jack opened up an eye to see the Doctor is his tweed jacket, holding his screwdriver to a radio. The Doctor, for one, gasped in surprise as he saw the barrier of energy. He had not been expecting an Energy core barrier, a technique that was not known to many. He couldn't help but let a grin break over his face. Jack, you clever boy, he thought to himself.

"EXTERMINATE!" He heard his army behind him, and ducked as the newly modified Daleks attack as commanded. The wall was constantly fading and repairing as the Tainted fired. The noise stopped as the Pure got ready to fire. Jack stood up, looking at his army. 5 had been destroyed, but now the battle really began. Whatever they've done to you my friend, I'll reverse it, Jack thought to himself as he ran back to charge up the barrier. Martha rushed around, commanding the Daleks to fire at specific commands. Now that the noise was gone, the PURE were managing to do considerable damaged to the Tainted, with around 12 of them already just a pile of smoking shrapnel. She saw the Doctor out of the corner of her eye, and wished that he was beside her. She shook her head. For now, the Doctor was her enemy. Dexay watched the scene from the Strategy Tower, watching as the humans led them to victory. The man, Jack as he was know, was an expert on war and had effectively constructed the perfect defense. Martha, as she was known, was quite a commander and had spirit. Dexay almost felt sorry for having to kill them both after victory was ensured. But they were not needed, and Daleks had no emotion. She watched the carnage with a wicked smile inside her shell. Karzai called out commands, as he watched what could only be described as a massacre. Only 8 of the PURE Daleks had been destroyed, and 24 Tainted laid smoking on the floor. Already, his troops began to pull out as the Doctor had ordered. The Doctor watched the scene play out. They were losing troops quickly, and unless he managed to find a strategy quickly they would lose this battle badly. He realized that the barrier was the biggest problem. Immediately, he set off running. Karzai tried to stop him, but his words fell on deaf ears. Deciding to trust in the Doctor, he commanded his troop to keep firing and advance gradually. The Doctor ran around, sonic blaring as he managed to disrupt the energy cores. His lungs burned as he ran constantly taking out various energy cores and avoiding the lasers of Daleks that were being fired in his direction. Finally, he found Jack with the controls, trying to boost the signal. He was totally engrossed in the controls that he hadn't noticed the Doctor. The Doctor extended to Sonic Screwdriver, sending a pulse of energy rushing through the barrier and into the controls. The controls sparked, and the energy barrier dissipated. Jack looked up in surprise, only to meet the Doctors eyes. The Doctor saluted briefly, before running back towards Karzai.

"Shit!" Jack yelled, kicking one of the strong wooden huts. He didn't like going up against the Doctor. For one: the Doctor was a close friend and for him to be portrayed as an enemy was almost impossible. But the second reason was that he was a freakin' genius! There was almost no defense that would keep him out, and the 5 hours barrier had been destroyed in…15 minutes. He decided that he would protect Martha, make sure she wasn't hurt. He had a job to do, and he had failed. He prayed that the Tainted didn't have many troops left. The Doctor ran back onto the battleground, to see Karzai standing with 5 Daleks next to him. The Doctor felt a strong energy pull, and he knew that Ghana was using the teleport. He saw Karzai engulfed in a white light as well as the ground disappeared from beneath the Doctors feet.

**12345678901234567890**

The Doctor grunted as he got to his feet. Rough teleport, he thought to himself. Ghana was in front of him.

" How many left?' The Doctor asked, getting straight to business. He had enough of Daleks today, all he wanted to do was go back in the Tardis and go home. Ghanas whole figure radiated anger.

"23 Doctor. You led us to a massacre." Ghana fumed, his laser being aimed at the Doctor. The Doctor chucked, much to the surprise of both Ghana and Karzai.

"Doctor, my troops died out there and you're laughing?" Karzai questioned. It was then that he noticed the glint in the Doctor's eyes. He has a plan, Karzai thought.

" I scoped the area. I know it left, right and centre. I have…basically…given you a map of the entire area and its entrances. So, there is 23 Daleks left plus one Doctor versus almost 200 Daleks. They don't stand a chance." The Doctor grinned, and Ghana saw the logic in his plan. Karzai just smiled inside. He knew the Doctor was brilliant.

"We regroup, and attack in 5 days. The first three they will be expecting small raids. We hit them when they are comfortable and sure that we ill not attack them again." Ghana said, and the doctor nodded in affirmation.

"Now that the barrier is gone, we can scout towards the back where they have no guards. Then, we can infiltrate. We don't need to massacre, just infiltrate. Then we set it for self destruct and KABOOM!" Victory for the Tainted." The Doctor said with a grin, and both Karzai and Ghana felt overjoyed.

"No words can express our thanks." Ghana said truthfully. The Doctor was about to answer boastfully before the monitors began to fritz.

"Incoming signal." Karzai said, and the Doctor checked it, strengthening the signal. It was a rogue signal, so either side couldn't trace it. A Dalek greeted him on the intercom, to which the Doctor sneered.

"THE DOCTOR SHALL COME!" Dexay said triumphantly, to which the Doctor laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He asked inquisitively, still finding the conversation amusing.

"WE HAVE YOUR FRIENDS AS HOSTAGE. IF YOU DO NOT COME, THEY SHALL DIE." The Doctor felt the colour drain from his face as the monitor showed Jack and Martha surrounded by Daleks. The Doctor looked at Dexay, staring into her eyestalk before he cut the signal off.

"What are you doing?" Karzai demanded, to which the Doctor just sighed.

" Reversing the teleport." He replied blatantly, but before Karzai or Ghana could protest the Doctor was gone.

**12345678901234567890**

Jack and Martha watched as the Doctor got up slowly. He looked at them. He looked at them both, staring them in the eye. Martha instantly felt herself crumble upon his gaze. Jack felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body, so he looked down. How could they ever have doubted him? The Doctor looked at the Daleks.

" SAY YOUR LAST DOCTOR!" Dexay told the Doctor, who sighed. His eyes didn't hold any fear. Just misery. Misery that he had been betrayed: that he had been stabbed in the back. He sighed.

"Emergency Protocol One: Alpha Omega." He said, and clicked his fingers. The sound of the Tardis materializing pierced the grave silence. Jack and Martha both flinched as the Tardis materialized on them.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks yelled in union.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled, on the verge of tears. The walls of the Tardis finally formed, and concealed the event. They didn't see the Doctor spread out his arms, and brace himself for the inevitable. But the sound of lasers being fired and the Doctor screaming were clearly heard. Jack felt a tear trickle down his cheek, as he held the sobbing Martha in his arms. They both knew that is was their fault…if they hadn't fallen pray for the Daleks lies then the greatest man they both knew wouldn't be dead.

"Everything has its time." He whispered as the Tardis groaned into life.

…**I bet you didn't expect that. Now, it's not a Doctor Who story without the Doctor so he will be back. You probably all knew that anyway. But you'll just have to wait and see how. Now, I have also been thinking about getting a BETA Reader because I am too lazy to check my own work. So yeah, any suggestions for good BETA's, either PM me or tell me in your review. Speaking of reviews: Don't forget to review!**

**Yours Sincerely, Tardis Beta 1.8.1**


	11. Light as a Feather Part 1

**A/N: I AM ALIVE. Yes, surprisingly, I have not been sent to an early and most unfortunate death. No, instead I have returned and first and foremost, I would like to apologize. I lost someone very close to me, and have been very busy juggling responsibility and schoolwork. In other words, times have been really tough for me. I believe if you ask any of my fellow classmates, they will tell you that my appearance and attitude has…become more depressing. Still, I thought that I would continue this story with some new emphasis. Now that the school holidays have come, it's the prefect time to get this story back on track, and hopefully you will see more updates coming. On the note of this story, 50 REVIEWS! Wow, thank you so much :D That was my goal as a new writer, 50 reviews, and that was achieved. I feel so happy. But, without further ado, let the story continue ^^.**

Jack stood in the middle of the Tardis, completely quiet. Martha still clung onto him, sobbing silently. He viewed what had happened carefully, and could only come to one conclusion: if they hadn't gone against the Doctor, he would still be alive. He sighed, tightening his grip on Martha as he felt the tears threatening to spill. He held them in. He had to be strong to support Martha. Her sobbing had stopped, but her facial expression still showed the mourning upon her face. He patted her back slowly, and eventually she let go of him.

'Well', he said, looking around the Tardis, 'we must have materialized somewhere. Perhaps in Disneyland. That's what you need, a good ride. Then again, Disneyland is not the only place you can get that.' Jack said, joking around. Martha looked at him, and forced a smile. She didn't feel like smiling, there truly was not a positive to the situation they were in. She had lost him, after so much. Yet she didn't want Jack's efforts to cheer her up to be in vain. There was no sense in both of them being severely depressed.

'Yeah.' She said simply, he voice threatening to break into sobs. Wiping away the tears, she walked up slowly to the TARDIS doors and opened then, only to reel back into the TARDIS coughing.

'It's not Disneyland.' She said through coughs, and Jack raised an eyebrow at her. He opened the doors, looking outside to where they had landed. All he could see was a vast landscape of sand, and a burning hot sun. He couldn't help but smile at where they had ended up.

'Sahara Desert,' Jack said, bending down and examining the sand, 'He never really was good with location. I'd say that we ended up in the past, perhaps 200 years from 2012. But that's only my guess.' Martha nodded her head, stepping outside to examine the desert closely. There wasn't much to it, almost like an area made purely of heat and sand. She grimaced as sand landed on her face. She opened her mouth to ask Jack a question, but sand entered quickly. Her coughing fit returned, as she desperately tried to spit out the sand. It didn't taste quite right to her…it tastes weird…different. She found herself shaking her head at the thoughts she was having. Honestly, how would she know how sand tasted? She dispelled the feeling, but it still persisted in the corner of her mind.

'What's that?' She asked, looking at a very faint object in the distance. She wasn't even sure if it was an object, it was basically the faintest of shadows. She found herself wincing at the thought of shadows, as it reminded her too much of him. Jack, looking at the pain that had overcome her face, looked in the direction she was pointing in. He had to squint, but he could see an object in the distance. It was colossal, casting a visible shadow from such a distance. He couldn't distinguish details though.

'I have no idea,' he replied, turning to face Martha with a smile, 'But you know what? We should go find out.' Martha looked at the maniacal grin on his face, the childish glint in his eyes and was reminded of the Doctor.

'_STOP IT,' _she thought to herself, _'you're just torturing yourself thinking things like that…thinking about HIM. Go with Jack and take a look at what it is.' _Though she wasn't aware of it, Martha's eyes flashed gold at random looked at her inquisitively, she had seemed to have spaced out. He became worried; Martha hadn't been acting quite like herself lately. But still…she had lost someone who she obviously cared about. He cursed the Doctor's thickness, and unawareness of romance.

'Martha?' He asked quietly, elbowing her softly. She seemed to come out of her trance, blinking rapidly as she did. Gazing at Jack, she managed to shrug her shoulders.

'Maybe it's safer to wait in the TARDIS.' She said unconfidently, feeling uncomfortable. Jack looked at her closely; almost certain he had seen a flash of gold in her eyes. He kept looking intently yet saw nothing. Finally, he dismissed the idea.

'Yeah, but where's the fun in that?' Jack asked, and Martha couldn't help but smile. Jack winked at her, spitting out sand and starting to walk in the shadow's direction. Martha looked at him briefly, before turning back to the TARDIS. Every instinct in her body telling her to return to it, and let Jack pursue the shadow. Her eyes flashed gold again, as she began to walk towards the familiar blue door.

'Martha!' Jack called from the distance, causing Martha to turn, 'You coming?' Martha looked back at the door, then at Jack. Finally, she decided that as a tribute to the Doctor, she would go with Jack. Her mind was screaming at her, but it stopped abruptly. It gave her a massive headache, as the golden colour faded back to her usual deep brown.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

The massive shadow started to morph into an object. As they walked for what seemed like eternity, they arrived at what it was. One on the wonders of the world, the Pyramid. Martha looked happily at it: she hardly got to travel and to be able to _finally _see them was a great pleasure. Jack looked up to it as well; admiring how such primitive people could have built such a wondrous thing.

'Well, I may have misjudged a bit. Seems that we're in Egypt, although I'd say around the same year as I thought. Glad you decided to follow?' Jack asked her, and Martha nodded. She wouldn't have missed this for the world. Maybe for other worlds, but for nothing on Earth. Jack looked at the smile on her face, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself instead of mourning and crying. He looked around, although something didn't quite seem right to him. There was a Pyramid here, yet no other in sight. It was simply there, in the middle of nowhere. And the more closely her listened, he could hear noises. Noises of mining, digging and people bustling around. Voices chattered loudly, and he wondered how he had missed that before. He glanced at the Pyramid again, but there was no interest in his eyes now. It had been replaced by suspicion. Martha completely failed to notice these things; she had become entranced with the Pyramid. Her eyes flashed gold yet again, and she felt the overwhelming feeling of curiosity envelop her. She wanted to explore, to feel, to touch the whole thing. Jack looked at Martha, seeing her almost immersed in the whole thing. To be impressed with a particular things was something, but Martha seemed to be almost drinking in the scenery, like it was a drink with addictive properties. She became aware of Jack looking at her; she tore her gaze away from the Pyramid to look at Jack.

'Sorry,' She muttered, disappointed that she wasn't looking at it anymore, 'I got a little bit sidetracked.' Jack nodded, but remained suspicious. Everything had been quite weird since the events of the Hazmat Zombies. Martha had been acting more and more out of character, almost like it wasn't Martha in her head. He chose his words carefully.

'We need to look at what's making that noise.' Jack said, closing his eyes and listening closer. Martha looked at him, unaware that there were any noises present.

'What do we have here?' A voice said, causing Jack to open his eyes and Martha to spin around. A man stood in front of them, looking at them with a gaze that didn't signify friendship. He seemed to be in his 50's, with graying hair. He wore a brown overcoat, hanging over him despite the heat. He wore a black vest, with a crisp white shirt underneath. He wore a hat on his head, a wide rimmed article of clothing that protected him from sunburn. Martha thought her heart was going to skip a beat when she saw the spotted Bow Tie he was wearing. He huffed, brushing his graying mustache in annoyance. 'Honestly, I tell the workers to keep an eye of people who enter than I get you two waltzing in here. I do hope that you're not here to steal all our credit, are you?'

'Hello,' Jack said flirtatiously, extending his hand to the man, 'my name is Captain Jack Harkness, and this here is my friend Martha Jones. We honestly mean no harm in any way, just decided to look at a big pretty stone…thing that was standing out. Don't mind us, we're no-body special. But you would be?' The man huffed, looking at both Jack and Martha with disgust and ignoring Jack's hand. Jack lowered it begrudgingly.

'That's quite an elaborate lie. I can easily tell when people are lying. You're here to steal the discovery, aren't you?' Jack looked confused, albeit slightly impressed that the man had seen through his lie so easily.

'I can assure you we mean no such thing,' Martha said in her kindest and most helpless voice, 'We just wanted to look at something so pretty.' The man's hard gaze seemed to soften, and Jack looked at her with a smirk on his face. Martha fought the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

'I'm sorry for being rude My Fair Lady,' the man said, looking guilty, 'You see, a job like this has been grinding at my nerves for quite a few years now. I truly apologize for forgetting my manners. My name is Howard Carter, at your service.' Martha identified the name, searching her memories of school to remember. Jack, on the other hand, had no problem.

'It is such a pleasure Mr. Carter. Spent so long looking for that mummy, huh?' Howard looked at Jack with newfound respect.

'Ah, a man of discovery I see. Indeed, I have been searching for the infamous tombs for such a long time. But I can almost feel success bearing upon us today.' Jack seemed puzzled for a second, as did Martha. Finally, she identified the man. Howard Carter: the man who was responsible for leading his team into finding the Tomb of Tutankhamen. Although, she recalled the tomb not being near many pyramids.

'What year are we in?' Martha asked, looking around. Jack caught on quickly, eying the lone Pyramid once again. Howard snorted.

'It seems you have been drinking a little too much, my exotic lady,' he replied, causing Jack to hid a grin and Martha blink her eyes in surprise, 'Today is the 16th of February, 1923. And, by the looks of it, a great day for all of us.'

'Where are we then? Surely, in the Valley of the Kings.' Martha asked, looking around. Jack became wary the instant the word's left Howard's lips.

'Yes,' Howard replied, gazing at the 'obviously' drunk woman, 'We are located in the area known as the Valley of the King's. And today, we have found the entrance to the Pharaohs' tomb!' His voice boomed at the end of the sentence, with obvious pride. Yet something was awry, and Martha noticed it. The tomb on Tutankhamen was a chamber with a door…in simple terms. But they were in front of a Pyramid. Jack had the same thoughts.

'To which direction?' Jack asked, analyzing the situation. Howard didn't like the tone the man spoke in.

'It is of no relevance to freeloaders like you.' Howard replied gruffly, adamant that the conversation had lost all-purpose. Martha wasn't satisfied with his answer.

'Please, answer my friend's question.' Martha said sweetly, ashamed that she had to pretend to be an attention seeking bimbo to get the information. The man's eyes softened.

'For you, anything,' he flirted. Martha forced a smile, 'we are located on the West Side of the Valley, and are at the base of the Tomb.'

Jack sighed, looking at Martha. Martha looked back.

'Thank you very much Mr. Carter,' Jack said, pretending to be a sophisticated as he could, 'But my associate and me shall be taking our leave. It was a pleasure.' He began to walk slowly, Martha following. Howard looked at the beautiful lady leaving, and felt a lump grow in his throat. He hadn't yet met a lady so bold to show her words, to dress so naked and to behave in such an odd yet seductive fashion. He was intent on not letting her go.

'Ms. Jones,' he called out. Jack winked at Martha, signaling the silent plan had worked. Martha sighed, wondering why all the married men seemed to take a liking to her, 'would you and your friend like to accompany my team and I into the Tomb. It will be fascinating, and you could be part of one of the world's greatest discoveries. And, if you wish, we could spend some quality time together.'

Martha wanted to hit him, but Jack but a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She reasoned in her mind that the Doctor would do anything to get to the bottom of a mystery.

'That would be most delightful Mr. Carter.' She replied, and a broad grin plastered itself all over Howard's face. He motioned for them to follow, the disappeared around the sides of the Pyramid. Martha let out a constrained sigh.

'Jack, I hope you understand what I am doing so we can find out what is going on.' She said, her voice filled with menace. Jack chuckled, before running his hand over the cool stones of the Pyramid.

'Yeah, I understand Nightingale. It's not my fault he doesn't go for me,' Jack said, winking as he did so, 'But I think something's gone wrong.'

'I noticed too,' Martha replied, trying to place the reason for the whole dilemma, 'but I can't put a finger on it. History was never as good as my medical skills.' Jack nodded.

'Today is the day that Howard Carter discovers Tutankhamen's tomb. Great scientific discovery, not the first and certainly not the last but it was a shaping of human curiosity. It caused other to reach out into the sands, to see what was there,' he said, Martha nodding and leant against the Pyramid, 'but he did that on the East Side of the Valley of the King's. That's one bad thing. As far as I know, the East Side is responsible for the major discoveries. Not the West side in which we are currently situated. Tutankhamen's tomb was located on the East side as well, so if today was the day he found the tomb we should be on the East side.'

Martha nodded, seeing the flaws in what was progressing. Yet another question sprang to her mind.

'Jack, are there Pyramids on this side?' She asked, walking away from the Pyramid to Jack's side.

'As far as I know, there aren't any. But if there were, they wouldn't be in one off locations like this. They'd be in a close proximity, perhaps around 3000 metres apart. Nothing like a large, lone Pyramid.'

'MARTHA! FRIEND!' Howard's voice echoed, causing both Martha and Jack to turn. They couldn't see Howard, but his voice housed irritation, 'we need to get going now. Would you please hurry up?'

Martha and Jack looked at each other, and then began to follow Howard's voice. They failed to notice the fact that the stone of Pyramid Martha had just been leaning on was glowing a scorching red.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

'Glorious, is it not?' Howard exclaimed. A group of 10 men were crowded around him inside the tent. Howard had led Martha and Jack to campsite around 500 metres from the Pyramid base, with tents pitched up to protect workers and people from the sand. The excavation team had been sent back to their homes, leaving total of only 10 people left. Everyone was buzzing with excitement at his or her discovery. Martha and Jack looked wary, 'Today is the day that we open the door! All our hard work has been for this moment. We shall be glorified in ink for this discovery, our names forever immortalized in the pages. Children shall talk about our discovery, all of them eager as us to learn the truths. And best of all, our discovery shall grant us untold riches for this lifetime,' Howard's speech gathered a roar of appreciation from the people in the room, who seemed to be unable to stand still. Howard motioned at Jack and Martha, 'these two will be accompanying us into the tomb. A few extra hands will never hurt.' The men eyed Martha greedily, whispering a great deal of foul things to each other. Jack shook his head when he heard some of the words. The group soon disbanded from the tent, all of them walking to the entrance of the Pyramid. Howard gave Martha an apologetic look as he handed her the flickering torch. Martha mumbled her thanks, wanting to slap some of the men. Jack was giving the torch with a great deal less care and a great deal more distain. Jack just smiled, winking at the man. Howard cleared his throat, and exited the tent. Martha looked at the situation they were in: something in history had gone wrong and changed the timeline. If they couldn't stop it, who knew what reproductions the future would have to deal with. And if they did manage to stop it, what then? They would be forever stuck in this time; where there would still be years before ladies were treated properly and people of her ethnic colour weren't discriminated against. Not to mention the fact she would have to deal with a grubby married pervert. She looked at Jack, would was examining the room carefully. He wouldn't age, and would continue to live until the 21st Century without a care in the world. The Face of Boe would continue living till he died in New New York. Well, technically it was New New New, New New New New New New New New New New…she mentally slapped herself. This was no time to be thinking about the Doctor and their adventures together. She had to be calm and composed to deal with what was happening, and letting her emotions interfere would be a mistake that she would regret. Jack noticed the flash of pain on her face, but decided not to say anything as it disappeared quickly. With a silent nod, they exited the tent, and walked to the Pyramid. Jack noticed that Martha's eyes looked red, and that she was blinking furiously to keep tears from falling. It hurt his heart to see her like this, but he couldn't be a miracle worker and bring the Doctor back. They reached the entrance, Howard waiting for them patiently at the dark entrance. The workers, unable to be patient, had entered the pitch-black entrance already. The faint glow of torchlight barely illuminated the dark passage. Howard turned to face them.

'This is my finest moment,' he said, a faint smile forming on his face, 'All I have worked for leads up to this moment. Although I did not plan for you two to be here, I suppose you may receive some publicity for this.'

'We really don't want any,' Jack said, trying to look as humbled as he could, 'Just being allowed a look into this wonder is a pleasure.' Howard nodded, sweeping his arms and motioning for Martha and Jack to enter. They walked through the dark entrance, the sunlight barely making a dint in the Ancient landmark. Martha ran her fingers across the walls, observing the symbols painted. Hieroglyphs: depicting many scenes of death and punishment. Howard entered a moment afterwards, coming to the side of Martha.

'It seems that these inscriptions were used to ward away intruders.' He said thoughtfully, before dismissing the fact and proceeding to walk. Martha, however, stood transfixed to the spot. The walls seemed to be telling a story, a deep dark story that was lost in translation. She couldn't find the strength to pull herself away as the walls seemed to speak, her mind unable to fully comprehend the message. Her eyes flashed gold, as walked forward. The wall opened with a shudder, a low ancient creak that made the whole area tremble. Jack steadied himself against the wall, turning his head just in time to see Martha walk into the newly opened passage. He didn't bother to call her name: he ran after her, but all in vain. The door snapped shut quickly, resealing the entrance and swallowing Martha. Jack let out a cry of frustration, smashing his fist against the wall. He felt the bones break, and winced as his body fixed the wound. He had been helpless to do anything: he hadn't even been looking out for Martha! He was too busy speculating about the contents of the Pyramid instead of helping her.

'I dare say that we might have lost a torch old chap.' Howard said from the distance, oblivious of the proceedings. Jack let out a low grunt, vowing to find Martha, before he set off to find what was in the Pyramid, and kill it if necessary.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Martha blinked, shaking her head violently. She hadn't the clue what had just come over her. One minute she had been observing the hieroglyphs, the next she was in a room…lit by torches? The whole room was illuminated with various torches scattered along the walls. The chamber was decorated with more symbols on the wall. However, these ones didn't depict death. The Hieroglyphs told a tale of great desire, of wishes being granted and of sacrifice. Martha's head spun, and she leant against the wall to keep her balance. How was she understanding the Hieroglyphs'? Perhaps it was the TARDIS translating the text into her mind…but if that was the case, why couldn't Jack have depicted the message from the walls. Her eyes flashed gold again as she managed to straighten out. She examined the room closely: a large chamber with various items made of pure gold. They shined brightly, flickering every so often. Chairs, tables and even what seemed to be toys. The whole room was filled with them, scattered around the room in random patterns. However, they all seemed to surround something. The large item in the middle of the room was blue and black: made of a foreign metal Martha didn't recognize. However, she did realize what the item was. And it terrified her when it started to move.

The lid slid open, dust flying in the air as it did so. She backed away slowly, trying to feel for the door she had just come through. A hand emerged from the sarcophagus, dead flesh hanging off the bony hand. Maggots crawled and writhed through the dead skin, almost outraged that they weren't able to penetrate the bones. The hand trembled, as another hand appeared almost parallel to the first. A low grunt rolled out from the Sarcophagus, as the dead hands slowly pulled out a body. The rib cage could visibly be seen: A shriveled heart and a pair of black lungs could also be seen. The rest was missing. The jaw was dislocated, as the mummy flexed it's hands and turned to face Martha. The dead flesh hanging off the left side of the skull was horrifying, and the other side was black and charred. The aroma of rotten flesh made Martha want the throw up. The mummy took a hesitant step forward. It lurched violently, gaining its balance at the last moment. It reminded Martha of a child taking his or her first steps. Only much, much disturbing. The mummy flexed it's fingers once more, and let out a raw guttural laugh as it advanced on Martha. If it was possible to be looking evil in the face, Martha was sure that she was doing it right now.

'You…are in pain.' The mummy said in a rusty and baritone voice. It seemed to be dissecting the words, testing them on its non-existent tongue. Martha reasoned that it had been a very long time since the Mummy had seen daylight.

'Get away from me,' Martha said, suppressing the fear and hesitation in her voice, 'I can easily outmaneuver you. You could be dead by the time you try to kill me.' The mummy laughed at this, slowly snapping its jaw back into place.

'Would you be able to kill something that is already dead?' It asked slowly, 'but the real question is, could you kill someone Ms. Jones?'

'How do you know my name?' Martha asked, moving away from the mummy, but not breaking eye contact.

'I know a great deal about you Ms. Jones,' it replied, 'and I can see the pain in you heart for the one you have lost. It…excites me, and I wish nothing more but to feast upon your…delicious corpse. But my master has chosen you Ms. Jones, so I will not be killing you today. Instead, I will be giving you an offer.' Martha took a deep breath, weighing up her options. They didn't seem quite good.

'Who is your master?' She asked, trying to get a better picture. The mummy wasn't having any banter, as it lurched towards her. It grabbed Martha's arm, and she shivered at the feel of dead rotting flesh brushing against her.

'Ask no questions Ms. Jones, and you will be told no lies, 'the mummy whispered near her ear, causing Martha to repress the need to vomit, 'the offer my master has is simple. A person who is very interested in you gave him a consciousness, and he feels the need to repay this person. What a better way to do so than to give you to him. However, it is not as simple as you think. We need your soul to do so, Ms. Jones. That is why you must make a blood pledge. You shall give your soul to us: to be reaped in 24 hours. In return…I shall take the place of the Doctor on your last adventure.' Martha's heart caught in her chest. She would do anything to get him back…but whatever this person wanted from her couldn't be very could. Still, if she refused then a bloodthirsty mummy would end up killing her and basically eating her. The choice wasn't very hard. She held her arm out to the mummy.

'I agree. Just get him back.' She whispered, and the mummy licked its lips. It raised its hand, slowly dragging the jagged bone across her forearm. She winced at the blood oozed from her wound, only to disappear in a cloud of white smoke. The mummy let out a deep laugh, sending chills up Martha's spine yet again.

'The deal is done.' It said basically, before it started to scream. Her eyes flashed gold once more, as she watched the mummy become enveloped in white steam. Slowly, from the feet up the mummy began to disappear. When it was completely gone, a white flash filled the room as Martha was sent stumbling back. She got up slowly, the stars fading from her eyes. For a second, she thought that nothing had happened and that she had been tricked. That was until she heard a familiar groan. The Sarcophagus stood in the middle of the room; all the items seemingly vanished from existence. Slowly, a man in a tweed jacket and a black bow tie stood up from inside. His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place defying both gravity and reason. His green eyes flickered in recognition as he looked around at his surroundings.

'Doctor!' She cried, ecstatic that he was alive. The Doctor blinked, looking in her direction. When he spoke, it wasn't the reply Martha was expecting.

'Martha! What utterly stupid and undisciplined thing have you done? I should be dead!' He said, upset with what had happened. Martha frowned.

'You could at least say thank you. After all, I did bring you back.' She said slowly, looking at him. He sighed, jumped out of the Sarcophagus and hugged her tightly. She loved the feeling.

'Thank you,' he said, although his voice was obviously upset, 'whatever you did was both stupid and utterly brilliant Martha. Still…you plucked me out of time. That takes massive amounts of energy: enough to alter my timeline. Please tell me you didn't make a deal with anything?' When she hesitated, he went off mumbling about how he was going to get everyone killed one day and that he was supposed to be dead. Finally, he turned to face her again.

'All right, tell me exactly what happened and maybe I can figure out a brilliant plan that will most likely fail, but hey, it's all about trying! Well, not when you're trying to stay alive but that's beside the point. You need to tell me everything that happened for me to come back here. Although…' he said, his voice trailing off as he looked at something behind her back, 'we probably should run from _that _first.' Martha turned, almost coming face to face with another hideous beast. Its long tongue flickered in and out; it's bloodshot eyes staring into Martha's own. The face of a crocodile, followed by the body of a lion and the behind of a hippo followed the glare. Martha didn't fail to make note of the long sharp claws and the teeth covered in a red substance. The Doctor twirled the Sonic Screwdriver quickly, pointing it at the wall. The sealed door opened, and the Pyramid seemed to rumble in anger. The beast let out a roar, as the Doctor grabbed Martha by the hand.

'RUN!' He yelled, and Martha felt the familiar adrediline rush through her body, as they ran away from the beast that thundered after them.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Jack and Howard arrived at a large chamber. Howard gasped at the large statue in the middle of it, and Jack shook his head angrily. All he could think about was how he had failed Martha and let her wonder off.

'What a magnificent statue.' Howard exclaimed, examining more closely. It was made of gold and black marble, almost life like. It was of a man shaped body with a jackal like head holding a flail in its arm. It was covered in cold armour, a golden robe from the torso below, and golden cuffs. Jack looked at the statue, and had to agree with Howard. It did look like a great statue. However, there was an inscription at the base of the statue. It seemed to be written in an Ancient Language, on the same black stone the statue was made of. Howard, being inquisitive, leant down to touch the inscription. As soon as his hand made contact, the inscription sunk deep into the earth.

'You have to touch _everything!_' Jack said angrily, not bothering to cover the venom in his voice. He was pissed off, and this scenario was not helping his mood. Howard looked apologetic and was about to reply before the statue started to move. The black stone twisted from place, the dull eyes now gleaming with life. The Jackal head looked at them with raw fury.

'You have been weighed and judged,' the jackal said, looking at Howard, 'the gods have found you guilty. You shall be killed.' He wielded the flail, snarling. Jack got in the way with his pistol, firing an array of bullets at the stone jackal. They barely scratched the stone that the jackal was made of. It snarled at Jack, and stalked towards them. Jack cursed, as did Howard.

'RUN!' Jack yelled, but Howard needed no warning as they were both running back the way they came, the Jackal bounding after them with bloodshed of it's mind.

**I hope that this Chapter was a welcome return and not a disappointment. I did lots of research for this chapter, but if I got some historic bits wrong sue me. Also, a cookie to whoever can guess the connection between the two beasts. Anyway, please review and enjoy the story, as updates will start to return regularly.**

**Yours Sincerely, Tardis Beta 3.0**


End file.
